


Nations Fused Hub University

by OriginemMali, Tuesdayisdoom



Series: Time's Consistency [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginemMali/pseuds/OriginemMali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayisdoom/pseuds/Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Pangaea is the head of it all and there's more than just countries involved as students. There isn't much else to describe it other than the two that wrote it have arguments over silly things while the characters are put in not so silly situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that characterizations might be rather rough, and there are definite spelling and grammar errors within the story but at this point there's too much that I could convince myself to power through to make it better. I do apologize in advance and please if you aren't a fan of it to not leave anything negative. These are actually a series of role-plays a friend and I have done, so yeah... Anyways I hope if you do intend to read it anyways that you do enjoy it!

Shanon thanked the good luck she had. She absolutely hated it when someone would try to strike up a conversation with her when she was busy. As in she was dragging her luggage to her dorm room at the new school she was transferred to. Although there was this one blond guy who tried getting her attention, she thoroughly ignored him so she could get all this stuff done with. She felt like passing out as soon as she got to her dorm, fumbling with her keychain that had only like three keys and a few rubbery anime characters. The girl sighed with relief and unlocked the door. The school was kind of just an out of the blue thing, since it just started up last year and sent out applications for a certain amount of people from each country. It was somewhat oddly in the middle of the United States, so she didn't have to travel that far on a plane to arrive to it. It was called the Nations Fused Hub University, although it took in high school level and college level students. 

Maybe it was because Genesis was still stuck in awe mode from having ridden on a plane for once in her life, but she made her way down the halls with the same kind of expression. Once she reached her dorm room, she noticed the door having already been opened and peered inside. "What's up roomie-o?"

"Huh--Wait what?" Shanon turned her head to the newcomer and sighed in relief. 

"Unpacking, what do you think?.... I already called dibs on the lower bunk." Think of the room being Zoey 101-esque, with one bed and one bunk bed. One would think it would be odd for someone to be in the dorm first and claim the bottom bunk, but Shanon wasn't a fan of any sort of height... And the bunk bed was closer to the wall. She was very much used to laying against a wall as she slept back at home.   
"Name's Shanon, you?"

"Oh sweet I want the top bunk anyways." The loser actually walked in and tossed her suitcase onto the top bunk. 

"Name's Genesis. You can call me anything of that variation, because there are so many."

"So many syllables, yeesh... Definitely Gen from now on. So where are you from?" Shanon clapped her hands together after finishing the ordeal of unpacking, and then shoved her now empty suitcases under the bed. Gen climbed up onto her bed before flopping down on it. 

"Texas. Where ya good ol' fashioned rednecks live." 

"So what about you, Shanaynay?"

"Pennsylvania, where the good ol' fashioned hillbillies live... And why that nickname of all things to be it?" 

Gen shrugged, rolling back slightly to look at her again. "I don't know. It just came to mind. I guess that Shanaynay is highly suggested to be never spoken again?"

"If I say yes, would you even stop?" Shanon raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, that nickname was close to another one she had back at her old school though. 

Suddenly, the third roommate ran through the door and shut it tightly without the thought of locking it. "Damn white-haired bastard, who would have thought he'd be here early this year!" Shanon stared at the new girl with extremely long brown locks of hair.   
"Excuse me, but is everything okay?" 

Gen whistled. "Shanaynay, it looks like we have our final roomie. What's up brunette, I'm Genesis and the other one is Shanon." She said with an amused tone before moving so she was on her back and propped herself up with her elbows.

"Well yes everything's oKA- GO BACK TO THAT FLIRTATIOUS DOUCHEBAG AND HAPPY-GO-LUCKY NUMBSKULL, YOU IDIÓTA!" The girl yelled furiously through the door as there was a certain amount of force being applied most likely. She turned around and pressed herself against the door with all of her weight.   
"I'm Elizabeta, and can one of you lock the door?" Shanon scratched her head a little, sighing soon after, "Why not let whoever in?" 

"He'll mess up everything." 

"Doubt it." Gen is sure it won't be too bad. 

"Oh really, you do? Right, you two weren't here for the testing year."

"What's wrong the guy? Does he have a majorly bad rep?" Gen is definitely wondering what is up. 

"Come on Hungary let me in!!!"

"Nope! I am not letting you invade my quarters again this year!" Elizabeta shouted back at him. Shanon moved forward a bit, then pulled the roommate aside, "Hungary?" 

"Nickname for the original people who came here last year. Also wHY DID YOU PULL ME AWAY?" She practically shouted in the other's face, who appeared startled. 

"He can't be that bad of a guy, right?" Shanon was now directly in front of the door, but not holding it back or anything. The albino shoved the door open with a cocky grin on his face. 

"Vhat's vrong Hungary? Cant deal viz ze avesomeness of me zis year??" 

"Holy shit he has an accent."

"thE FUCK-" And thus Shanon was hit by the door as she sent down on the floor on her ass. Elizabeta raised her frying pan from seemingly nowhere, "Now look at what you done! You hit one of my roommates!" She proceeded to hit the albino no less than five times. The albino stumbled out of the room, while trying to shield his face. 

"Hey! Zat's not nice! Besides hov vas I suppose to knov she vas zere??" 

"Okay now he's annoying." Gen remarked as she climbed down from her bed and went over to Shanon to help her back up.

"Because, you seggfej! You just don't barge into a girl's dorm!" With one final hit to the head, Hungary felt satisfied. Shanon took Gen's help and thanked her, all while staring at the two arguing.

"I vas just goink to come ant ask you hov you vere over ze summer! Sheesh I guess you just cant stand ze avesome Prussia huh?" Prussia said, sneering the last remark as emphasis that she was rude to him. 

"Is killing him an option." Gen asked Shanon under her breath, staring at them.

"No Gen that's rude." Shanon whispered back with a deadpan expression. Hungary shrugged. 

"I would have been fine with that, if you hadn't chased me to my own dorm like a madman. Couldn't you have waited until class time tomorrow to ask, hm? And also, yes, I cannot stand 'Ze Unavesome' Prussia." She spun the pan in her had, giving him the evil eye. Shanon gulped at the atmosphere, then moved to the awesome stocked medium sized fridge they got for free. She got a pack of ice without Elizabeta noticing, and then shoved the pack at this Prussia guy's arms. 

"It's obvious that Elizabeta is busy with this whole unpacking thing right now, so can you please go away for now, yes?" Prussia looked at Shanon and blinked before grinning. 

"Vell are you offerink to come help me?" 

"Are you sure that killing him is rude?" Gen looked between them with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Shanon glanced at her roommate for a moment. 

"Gen, yes, I am sure killing someone is very rude." She looked back at Prussia. 

"Uh, if you need help unpacking I guess? I already finished my stuff already so.." Hungary looked at Shanon with confusion. 

"You are....Going to help the guy I continuously harmed with a frying pan without second thoughts?" 

"Yes?" Gen huffed, shaking her head slightly. Prussia grinned. 

"I like zis one! Can ve keep her?" 

"What???" Shanon looked confused now, what was even going on right now. Hungary raised her pan again. 

"I will not let you ruin the innocence and naïveté of this lány!" Prussia lifted his hands up in defensed. 

"Okay okay! I vont do anyzink she doesn't vant to do! Sheesh!" 

"Then what are you going to do, Prussia? Just asking for assistance with your messy luggage that reeks of Gilbird?" Hungary tapped her foot. Shanon cleared her throat and started   
shoving Prussia a little bit more out. 

"I'll be back later, 'kay? If I'm not back by lunch, that's where you come in." She shut the door behind them, now it was just her and some guy that went by the name of Prussia.   
Hungary huffed in annoyance and turned to Gen. "What an odd girl." 

Gen shrugged. "Hey I've only talked to her since a few minutes ago before you came in." 

Prussia looked at Shanon. "So vhats your name cutie?" Shanon gave him a Are-You-Seriously-Flirting expression and rolled her eyes. 

"Shanon... And what's your actual name, Prussia?" She looked around the hallway since she didn't do that earlier due to rushing to her dorm. Hungary nodded, then proceeded to unpack her things. Among those things were mangas, as well as.... Some R18 yaoi versions. She didn't seem too embarrassed about them. "Well I will have to thank her for distracting him so I can unpack without him hovering over my shoulder.." 

"Yeah I guess, but that's an... interesting collection." Gen said, coughing slightly before looking around. Prussia smiled. 

"Vell it's actually Gilbert." 

"You're free to read them if you want, as long as you tell me before you borrow it." Hungary seemed to grin widely, almost like a smirk but not quiet there. 

"Gilbert, huh." Shanon tested it out, although it was the surname of one of her cousins. 

"Not a common first name, not where I'm from at least. So, your dorm? Unpacking? That ice that you are barely using and is melting?" She somewhat smirked at the last thing she said. Prussia snickered. 

"Right avay sveetheart." He said, setting the ice pack on his head as he turned and headed down the hallway. 

"Follov me!" 

Gen blinked, turning pink at the thought before shaking her head. "Yeah uh no thanks. That kind of stuff or really anything like it makes me kind of queasy." Shanon facepalmed quietly at the pet names Gilbert was supplying. She followed him nonetheless, with some caution of course. Elizabeta nodded in somewhat understanding. 

"Alright, no further worries. You can read the normal ones though if you wish to." She had moved on from the books to unpacking clothes and some stuff for the bed. 

"Right okay. That's fine. What normal ones do you have?" Gen asked, shifting slightly. Prussia looked at Shanon. 

"So I never heard your name?" 

"Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club, Alice in the Country of Hearts, and Hetalia... just to name a few." Hungary listed in a nonchalant manner. Shanon raised an eyebrow. 

"And you would, because...? I just entered this school this year." Prussia gave her a slight grin. 

"Vell vhat is it?" 

Gen smiled. "Ah I loved reading those." 

"It's just.. Shanon? Just a regular Irish name..... I'm from Pennsylvania so I wouldn't have a country themed nickname like the rest of you seem to have, and the Irish were rather a plenty there.. And Germans... And Polish.. And the English of course, as well as the Scottish... Wow I'm every single one of those." Shanon seemed to drift off during her befuddled talk. 

Hungary grinned, "Borrow whatever you please... You should probably start unpacking too, y'know." Gen groaned slightly as she climbed back up onto her bed. "Nah unpacking means work. Plus I just need to get my laptop out and it'll all be good." 

Prussia smirked, "Vell I kan see you are very talkative." 

"Oh, so you're lazy. Kay, now I know not to ask you politely to clean in the future." Hungary joked with blatant sarcasm. Shanon blinked and shook her head, shit her nervous conversation mechanism kicked in while she was talking. 

"Oh uh.. Not really... One topic leaped to another." She wasn't talkative that much until certain topics were reached, right? Prussia shrugged, "Vell if zats vhat you do zen vhatever." 

Gen smiled, "Actually I'm a pretty great cleaner. Just hate unpacking." 

"... So uh, we almost there?" Shanon asked, starting to twirl her hair as she began to feel awkward in this situation. 

Hungary faked a gasp in surprise, then laughed as she started making her bed. Gen stuck her tongue out in response, "Oh shove it." 

Prussia nodded as he got to the boys dormitory and went to his dorm. "Oh by ze vay. My brozer is probably inside." 

"So I take it that you lived in one of the other states, yes?" Hungary questioned as she flattened out her blanket. 

Shanon nodded, "Alright.. How nice it is to be roomed with your brother." She laughed slightly at that, since it was a 50/50 chance the brother was worse than Gilbert, or a little bit more upstanding. 

Prussia groaned, "You vill have to find out." He said as he pulled open the door. 

"Prussia vhere vere you??" 

Gen gave a nod as she opened her suitcase to fish out her laptop. "Yeah. I lived in Texas." 

Shanon seemed to shut up right away. What a... Strong voice. And holy fuck he looks like her brother but more muscles than chub.. A lot more muscles. She almost silently cleared her throat. 

Hungary laughed, "There's this other guy here from the states as well. He's from Florida, but lived in New York as a kid I think. Where's our friend from though?" 

"Pennslyvania, and let me guess. His nickname is America?" 

"I vas just checking on Hungary, Vest. Geez. Oh by ze vay zis is Shanon. She kame to help me unpack." The man dubbed 'Vest' by Prussia looked from Prussia and Shanon. "He didn't force you here did he?" 

"Yup. His real name is Alfred, typical blondie locks jock. Really oblivious, but he's the life of the party usually." Hungary responded, laying back all relaxed now on her bed. 

Shanon laughed, "No, not really. I volunteered after the...abrupt meeting we had. Nice to meet you, uh..." She didn't feel right calling him West. 

"Call me Germany or ludvig." "Vell Vest if you are done scaring ze poor girl zen vee are going to unpack my stuff." Prussia said as he went to his bed and opened his suitcase. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out in thought. "I don't think I'd get along with him." 

"Scared? Nah man, I ain't scared. Just a bit startled that he looks almost like my brother." Shanon pfft'd and followed Gilbert. 

Hungary shrugged, "He's a nice guy though, stands up for others, and doesn't take any real bullshit from others." 

"Zat sounds terrifying." Prussia commented on as he flipped over his suitcase and lifted it up so all his stuff fell out. 

Gen blinked, "Oh well that's good." 

"I think my brother has more of a personality similar to yours though..." Shanon looked over his stuff, "How do you want to organize it?" 

Hungary nodded, "yeah... If you need to know anything about anyone else, just ask me as well. Or one of the other open gossipers of the school." 

"Vell hov do you vant to organize it?" 

"Oh you're an open gossiper? Well don't tell them anything about me. Other than the fact that I have a major MAJOR crush on Russia from Hetalia." 

"Underwear and socks top drawer, pjs (if you have any really) second, shirts, pants?" She offered, not making any sort of eye contact to reveal that's how she organizes her stuff. 

Hungary tried not to choke on her own spit, then cleared her throat. "R-really? On him? Why is that, may I ask?" 

Gen blinked and shrugged, "He seems alone. I mean he has Belarus and Ukraine, but Ukraine has to be weary of him and Belarus is too pushy. He just needs someone to balance the chaos and I just feel like I could help him with that. Plus he can be pretty adorable." 

Prussia looked at her, "Zat sounds pretty typical zough. It has to be avesome!" 

"I never saw it that way, to be honest." Hungary yawned, glancing at the clock. Two hours until they would have to go get Shanon if she didn't return, hm. 

Speaking of Shanon, she sighed. Without saying a word, she luckily opened the unused dresser and just started tossing clothes in. No sensible order for this guy it seems. She began to wonder if Germany could feel her annoyance being radiated. Prussia blinked before shrugging and joined her with just shoving his clothes into the dresser. Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched them before heading out of the room. 

Gen shrugged, "Most people don't I guess." 

"And there goes Stiffy..." Shanon backed up when they were finished with the third drawer, "Have anything that has to go in a closet?" 

Hungary nodded, "I'm going to take a nap... Wake me up when it's lunchtime." She shuffled around on her bed until she was covered by her blankets, then she soundlessly drifted off into a nap. 

Prussia looked back to his bed. "Actually I zink zat vas it." He said before chuckling.

Gen nodded, "Roger that." She turned on her laptop, smiling as it whirred to life. 

"My job is done then. I'll see you around, probably." Shanon started walking backwards to the door, waving a bit with a small smile. 

Prussia blinked, "Vait so you don't vant to do anyzink else??" 

Shanon actually stopped in her tracks. Well, she did want to hang out maybe a little more. "If you have something we can do for a bit, I guess. I told the girls to come searching for me if I'm not back by lunch though." 

"Vell vee kould play a video game." Prussia shrugged upon suggesting it. 

And then he instantly had her attention as she walked back over. "What do you got?" Shanon was smiling quite a lot at this point in time. 

Prussia smiled, "Vell I got Amnesia, Ze Kalling, some classic Legend of Zelda, ant fev ozers. Zose vere just ze first to kome to mint." 

Shanon grinned at the mentions of Amnesia and The Calling, two games she never played but seen before. "Hmmm... The Calling sounds pretty interesting." She tried to not show how anxious she was to play it. 

Prussia snickered, "Its a pretty good game." He got out the wii necessary to play it and set it up before putting The Calling in. "Vant to play first?" 

"Hell to the motherfucking yes!" Way to use such /vulgar/ language, Shanon. She seemed so excited, but Gilbert would soon find out she is a stubborn scaredy cat. 

Prussia got the controller connected and handed it to her. "Here you go. Vee should take turns." 

"After every death you're not suppose to die?" Shanon asked, because you know the horror genre is full of this. She clicked through the beginning. She could barely remember Pewdiepie playing this, it's been probably one or two years since she watched that playthrough. 

"Yeah zats ze goal." 

"Just checking~" Shanon replied in a sing-song voice, then she was completely focused on the game. 

Prussia smirked and looked at the screen, watching her play the game. 

Surprisingly, Shanon had good reaction time... Except once. She flipped out enough to jump back, and guess what, land on her ass again. Her girly screech of terror was there as well. "Damn....Jumpscares. The fuck man.... Where the hell did I throw the wii-mote?" 

Prussia started laughing, "Kesesesesese you totally fell for zat one! Zat vas great!" 

"Oh shut up Gil. But seriously where the hell did the 'mote go?" Shanon got up, rubbing her now very much sore butt. She glanced around the room, then the /phone/ began to ring. "Wait what, did I... Not die??" She looked up at the screen and froze, deAR GOD WHY SUCH A CLOSE UP ON THat THINGS FACE? 

Prussia started laughing even more before pointing to where the wii controller went. 

With the Shanon being frustrated at this point, she picked up the controller and then threw it at Prussia's chest. "There you go, let's see how you fare in this." She sat down on the floor,mtired from standing up all that time. It's not like she can throw hard though anyways. 

Prussia snickered before facing the tv and started up where she left off. 

Shanon watched him peacefully for a while, then smirked as she devised a simple plan. She scooted back a bit, then slowly messed with the bottom of his right pants' leg. Then she would stop and wait a bit, making herself look innocent. 

Prussia blinked, pausing slightly and glanced down at her before looking back up at the screen as a typical jumpscare happened and he screamed. 

Shanon howled with laughter, wiping away a nonexistent tear. "Never... Never would I think.. You, the Awesome Prussia, would scream like that!" She continued laughing, easing into small giggles. 

Prussia turned slightly red with embarrassment before huffing. "You vere just imaginink it! Zere is no vay my scream vas vorse zan yours!" 

"Did I say it was worse? Nah, I guess you made that judgement yourself." Shanon pat his calf in mocked pity,"Poor Gilly." 

"My name is not Gilly. Besides zere is no vay you can beat ze level I left you on!" Prussia snickered before holding the controller at her. 

"You wanna bet? Hm, Gilly?" Shanon took the controller and stood up, stretching a bit as she did so. 

Prussia nodded, looking at her. "Yeah vhy not? I vill totally vin!" 

"So, a money bet or a consequence bet?" Shanon was careful not to start up the game again as they discussed this. 

"Consequence bet! Kesese. Zis vill be great! Are you going to start your round or vhat?" 

"Yeah yeah." Shanon went straight back into the game, remembering Prussia's mistakes and avoided them effortlessly. She was completely into it now. 

Prussia watched the screen before looking at her. With a smirk on his face, he moved closer to her. 

The girl glanced at him momentarily, raising an eyebrow but quickly looked back at the game as to not miss anything. 

Prussia wrapped an arm around her like it was nothing as he watched her play. "Vatch out~" 

Without second thought, she switched which hand the wii controller was in and flicked his forehead. Shanon returned to playing the game, luckily it was at a part that wouldn't kill her. Yet. 

Prussia frowned and rubbing his forehead. "Hey zats not fair." 

"What you're doing right now isn't fair too, hm? It's not like you're the one playing right now." Shanon grinned, so close to finishing this part. So close. 

"But zats vhat you vere doing to me vhen I vas playink!" Prussia defended, frowning as he stayed close to her. 

"What do you mean? I never touched you." Shanon tried her best not to give away that she was lying, mustn't giggle or smirk. Those were big give aways. However, she was biting her lip as to avoid either of those things. 

"I zink you are lying." Prussia tsked, leaning close and blowing into her ear. 

Shanon froze up for a moment, a pesky sound like a whine left her as if saying "nodontdothatplease". She huffed and focused once more on the game, face turning pink slightly.   
"At least I didn't invade someone's personal space..." She muttered under her breath. 

"Vhat are you talking about? Im doing nozink to hinder you from ze game." Prussia defended poorly as he blew into her ear again. 

Shanon flinched a bit, tilting her head away from him,"Says the guy in my personal space and blowing hot breath in my ear." She grumbled, when was this part of the game going to fucking end. She didn't want to lose against this guy, at all. Who knew what consequence awaited her if she lost, 

Prussia snickered before blowing even harder. "Nov kome on. Its just a friendly game. " 

"Maybe too friendly.... Where the fuck is the save, seriously!?" Shanon was close to panicking, both from the game and from the pressure of Prussia being a jackass. 

Prussia looked at the screen, "Havink trouble?" 

"Hell no, I'm doing fiiiii- Hello marshmallow girl..." Shanon shook the controller as much as she could to get the virtual ghost girl off of her character. Aaaaand sweet victory. She peered down the halls to find her savior. Save point here she comes! 

Prussia frowned and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Vhy kant you just die already?" 

"Because I'm awesome and can focus better than you." Shanon smirked, but just before she could click on the save, she was attacked. "Shit shit shit! The fuck the game shouldn't be able to do this RIGHT BEFORE YOU SAVE, it's a cheap shot at the player!" 

Prussia snickered, "Vell obviously you are not avesomer zan me if you fell for zat! Kesese!" 

Shanon groaned as the death screen appeared. She hung her head down low, a miserable sad sack that had lost the bet. "I hate you and this game." 

Prussia snickered, "Its not like it vas zat bad! Besides you kould never beat someone as avesome as me anyvays!" 

"Oh it is so very bad.. But I know I could beat you at a different game probably.... Yeah." Shanon huffed. 

Prussia shook his head, "You vould never be able to beat me." 

"I'll take that as a challenge... Hey what time is it?" She looked at the nearest clock, then giggled a bit,"I cannot believe we've been playing that long. It's lunch," 

Prussia blinked then looked at his door, half expecting Hungary to 'accidentally' break through the door. "Vee better get going." 

"Aight, it's been fun." Shanon put down the controller,"We gotta do this again... So I can get my revenge, that is." 

"Kesese hov do you zink you vill get revenge?" Prussia shook his head, laughing. 

"By beating you in another game, and some... Other things I am going to plan, perhaps." Shanon hinted before heading towards the door. 

Prussia followed Shanon, "Oh really? Vhat game are you going to use to vin against me?" 

"Maybe Dead or Alive.... One on One CoD. Or even Amnesia?" Shanon shrugged. 

Prussia smiled, "Lets do some Kall of Duty then." 

"Sweet.. I should probably get going before Hungary comes and causes you harm." Shanon laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. 

Prussia nodded, "Yeah hov about vee hurry to ze cafeteria." 

"Off we go then, I suppose." Way to sound awkward again, Shanon. she opened the door and headed out."um.... You're going to have to lead me there. I didn't explore the school yet so.." 

Prussia snickered and grabbed her hand, heading off. "Vell follov me zen!" 

Shanon was quite surprised that he took her hand. Did everyone just do this sort of thing? Suddenly, there was a hollering. "BEILSCHMIDT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Whoops, the Hungary was let out. 

Prussia tensed up and started running at full speed to the cafeteria. "HURRY VEE HAVE TO GET ZERE SOON!" Gen looked at Hungary, ,"You should relax." 

"dUDE DO I LOOK LIKE I'M MADE FOR SPRINTING?" Shanon did her best to keep up, but damn she could hardly breathe. Hungary huffed,"I have to keep him on his toes, just enough so he is ready to have them stepped on by me. Now let's get going, the food here is actually pretty good compared to the average school." 

Gen blinked, "Really? What kind of food? Is there shrimp? Oh my god there better be shrimp. I'll be so happy. It'll be heaven." "LETS JUST GET ZERE BEFORE SHE MURDERS ME!"   
Prussia kept running, grinning when he knew they were getting closer to the cafeteria. 

"Maybe? It's like a buffet, and it changes everyday." Hungary shrugged, only slightly giggling under her breath knowing that somewhere Gilbert heard her yelling and was most likely running. "However, it's a huge cafeteria because everyone eats at the same time." She finished her really short explanation. Shanon rolled her eyes, not thinking they had to rush this badly. 

Prussia got to the cafeteria, letting go of Shanon's hand as he bolted inside. "PROTECTION AT LAST!" Gen smiled, "Amazing. It is heaven here." 

Shanon shook her head in amusement, but now she was alone and slightly terrified. So she just went ahead to join the line up at the buffet lines. Hungary nodded as they entered the cafeteria. "I'll see you later, I have some catching up to do." 

Gen blinked and nodded, "Alright." She said and went to the buffet line. She blinked upon seeing Shanon and going over. "What's up Shanon?" 

"Lost a consequence bet while playing The Calling with Prussia, you?.... He seemed to forget so let's not mention that to him.." Shanon responded, scooping some food onto her plate. A little bit away was a certain Russian, in which he was just smiling as he waited in line just like everyone else. 

"What do you think he'll make you do exactly?" Gen inquired as she took a few scoops of each piece of food there was. "Besides is The Calling great when you aren't watching it?" 

"Ehhhh.... I've watched an entire Let's Play, but I kinda forgot most of it. Also I have no clue, I mean... He was being a jackass while I was playing for the bet, and I guess I /kinda/ was too.." Shanon sighed, then looked at Gen's plate,"Think you got enough there?" 

Gen smiled, "Nope! And that reminds me of when Pewdiepie played it. Oh man that was great." 

"Honestly I did better than Prussia, and Pewds." Shanon snickered quietly, grabbing a drink before paying for her meal. She waited for Gen. As she did such, she looked around the large room for a possible table to seat at. 

Gen paid for her meal and looked at Shanon. "Alright where shall we eat thy meal?" 

"A lot of these tables are full... Except for that guy's table over there." Shanon gestured to this one guy with only a few people around him. " or we can be loners and sit at an empty booth table." 

Gen looked at the table and shrugged, "Well Hungary probably hopes that we won't be loners, plus there's a higher chance that Prussia won't bug us if we sit somewhere where others are." 

"To that guy's table and hope he accepts us?" Shanon asked, holding back laughter. She laughed too much at the smallest of things. 

Gen nudged her in the side with her elbow. "Hey loners gotta stick together. Or else people can really call us loners." 

Shanon nodded, walking over to that table. She got increasingly more nervous. Suddenly the guy looked up with piercing purple irises. She was startled by it, then turned to Gen and whispered,"Heeeeey....Why don't you talk to him first, hm?" 

Gen blinked and shrugged, going over and taking a seat across from him. "So you don't mind if we sit with you right?" 

"If that is vot you vish to do, no one is stopping you." The guy smiled as the four or five on his side of the table appeared to be... Frightened? Shocked? Shanon quietly sat down,"Thank you, uh?" "I am Ivan." 

Gen blinked and smiled, "Ivan's a great name. I mean have you read Hetalia? Ivan is the real name of Russia from it. I mean I feel kinda bad that he can't really make friends with anyone in it!" 

"Oh really, you think so?" Ivan grinned. "I so happen to be called Russia around here. What are your names?" Shanon had just taken a bite of her food when he asked for that. She quickly swallowed, amazingly without dying, and answered,"I'm Shanon." To be honest she was surprised that this guy, and many others it seemed, all had Hetalia names. She looked behind her and saw some people staring with disbelief in their eyes. She turned away from them. 

Gen grinned at him, "That's cool. Oh I'm Genesis, but everyone basically just calls me Gen." She took a bite out of one of the various choices of food she had on her plate. 

"It is very nice to meet you gurls. Not many who decide to sit vith me, but sometimes others take people like you avay from me." Ivan seemed to glare at someone behind them right now. "Must be lonely, hm?" Shanon asked feeling pity for the guy, though she didn't dare follow his gaze. However she did wonder who could be behind them if there was anyone. 

Gen peered behind them for a few seconds before facing him again. "Well you're pretty nice, so I don't see why anyone would do that." 

"I know, da? If only /someone/ could see that and not steal avay my new friends vhile saying he's the hero." He did not stop glaring, but he had a big grin on his face. Shanon did feel a little creeped out, though she liked Ivan. She took a couple more bites from her food. 

Gen blinked, "Oh you mean America! Hungary told me about him." She bopped herself on the forehead. "Duh!" 

"Who's America?" Shanon asked, looking confused. "Vhy do not you go ask him yourself, da? It vould definitely ruin his ego and pride." Russia seemed to chuckle darkly after that. 

Gen patted Shanon on the back, "Hungary can tell you about it later, Shanon. Okay but Russia is there anything fun you want to do? It'll probably get boring." 

"I do not really do much besides reading, gardening, and playing in the snow. It is going to be a vhile until there is snow here though. But I am sure vi could find something to do if you actually vant to hang out vith me." Russia shrugged. Shanon nodded slightly, finishing up the majority of her meal with some of her drink left over. 

Gen nodded, "I could show you some of the cool games I have saved on my laptop. Or are you not into video games?" 

"Not much, but I have been told it is like playing a book. I heard of a few... Vot do you call them... Indie RPGs, da?" Russia seemed to be playing with the end of his scarf. 

Gen blinked, "When I hear Indie RPGs it sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it." She said before glancing at Shanon for help. 

"Oh uh... Well Pewds, Cry, and Mark have played them.. Like Misao, The Crooked man, To the Moon...." Shanon listed off of the top of her head a limited few. Russia nodded. 

Gen paused, "Was The Calling one or am I just not thinking correctly?" 

"Don't think so? I mean, it came out on an actual system.... I'm not entirely so sure." Shanon shrugged,"I'm gonna go dump my stuff in the trash, 'Kay? I'll be right back." With that, she left the table with her trash. Russia looked to Gen,"So vhere do you two come from?" 

Gen looked at Russia, "Well Shanon's from Pennslyvania and I'm from Texas. Never expected American Girls like us, huh?" She jokingly grinned before going back to taking a few bites out of her food. 

"Actually, yes. Mainly since the school board tries to limit most American influence because of Alfred F. Jones himself. Though I suppose they did not expect such nice gurls." He ate some of his food. 

Gen blinked and laughed, "I'm only nice to people I connect with. People that make me mad learn quick to steer clear of me." 

"As do most people... So vhen should vi hang out?" Russia tilted his head. At this point in time, Shanon actually got lost on her way back to the table. She literally does not remember where the table is. 

"Well how about once lunch is over? It's not like we're doing much today." Gen said with a shrug before grinning. "So hey are you alright dude? I saw you sitting over there with Russia and just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything bad to you." A blonde boy with an obvious cowlick went over to Shanon, looking at her. 

"Da, sounds good to me. And that is very true." Russia nodded, having his own small smile. Shanon looked at this guy, accidentally looking him up and down."Yeah I'm fine but I kinda left a friend there... He isn't that bad, is he? I mean he didn't do anything to me or my friend so yeah." 

Gen smiled, "Great then let's finish eating quick!" The boy shook his head, "No man he's like terrifying. It's like he's staring through your soul." He shivered then blinked. "Oh yeah I'm America." 

"I am practically done... But your friend, she is missing." Russia took notice that Shanon was indeed missing from the table still, he glanced around the room. Shanon laughed,"I'm Shanon... And I have heard of you already. Russia isn't that bad though, just slightly unsettling but still a good guy I think." 

Gen blinked and looked around, "Ah no biggie. Shanon can find her way back." She said before proceeding to eat the rest of what was on her plate. America shook his head, "He's pretty creepy though." 

"If you think so." Russia then turned to his comrades around him, speaking in his native tongue and they left as if they were dismissed. Shanon shrugged,"I won't deny that.. Maybe I should head back to my dorm, since I don't really have anything else to do here. See you around then, America?" 

America looked at her, "Oh really? Well alright I'll see you around Shanon!" Gen looked at Russia with a confused look. "What'd you say?" 

Shanon waved goodbye as she walked out of the cafeteria. To be truthful, she felt ditched when Prussia ran off into the crowd, but not that much anymore. Especially since he was probably doing what most of the last year testers were doing, meeting up with their friends and catching up. Russia blinked, oh the girl was curious about what he said. "Oh nothing, just that they could leave me now if they vanted to." 

Gen blinked, "So are you their leader or something?" 

"I guess you could say that. It is kind of veird to be called a leader though." He thought about it for a short period of time. Shanon was lost yet again. This time she found herself in the library, in which she didn't mind much, in fact she stayed in it. 

Gen shrugged before standing up. "Alright let's go put our trays up." 

"Da." Russia stood up walking straight to the nearest trash can and tossing whatever was left before taking it to the dishwasher room. He waved to the lunch ladies and walked right out as he waited for Genesis. 

Gen followed him as she proceeded to do the exact same, thinking to herself. "Oh have you seen Pokémon?" 

"Oh, the cute little animal battling game from Japan?" He asked, just to be sure they were speaking of the same thing. 

Gen nodded, "Yup!!!" A brown-haired boy went over to Shanon, "You don't look like you've been here before!!" 

"I honestly vish I pre-ordered the remake of generation 3. Good times I had with my mudkip." He chuckled. Shanon was startled for a few seconds, then chilled out,"Oh, yeah, hi. I am new, since I wasn't a tester. I'm Shanon, you?" 

Gen squealed slightly, "I love generation 3!! I actually pre-ordered both of them, neat huh?" "I'm Italy!" Italy smiled at her. "Are you having a good time??" 

"You are so lucky. So. So lucky." Russia looked jokingly envious, laughing a bit afterwards. Shanon smiled, nodding a bit,"Yeah, I suppose I am. I did meet a lot of people already, it's like they're popping out of nowhere." 

Gen nodded proudly at herself. "Yup!" Italy nodded, "Well I'm glad you're having a good time! Oh have you met Germany yet?" 

"To your dorm now, da?" Russia questioned since they were still just in the cafeteria. Silly teenagers. "Germany... Germany.. Oh yeah! Prussia's older brother. I kind of met him, though it was a really short meeting." Shanon smiled, this guy was just radiating cheeriness. 

Gen blinked and nodded, heading out of the door. "Yeah let's go!" Italy smiled, "Yeah, do you like Germany? He's pretty great!" 

Russia followed her, smiling a lot. He was still surprised that someone decided to come to him, and bam, friendship. Shanon shrugged,"I don't know much about him yet. He looked like my brother though, but the personality is very different." 

Italy blinked, "Oh really? What does your brother look like?" Gen kept walking, "Alright I'm certain we are going in the right direction, but who knows." 

"Hmm.. Blond hair, not combed back but it's cut short. Not in a shaggy style either. Blue-green eyes. A strawberry blond beard, and he's a bit more on the chubby side. That's just my brother Dallas though, I have another even older one." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck,"Honestly the resemblance between Dallas and Germany end at their faces." Russia tilted his head,"Do you not remember vhere your dorm is? Do you at least remember the dorm number?" 

Gen smiled, "No I know where, but even I get turned around sometimes." Italy nodded, "Sounds cool!" 

"Ah, I vas just saying in case you needed assistance." Russia chimed. Shanon shrugged,"I didn't talk to him for the longest time because he scared me a lot when I was younger. That changed over the years, but he can still be an ass sometimes." 

Gen nodded, "I figured as much, but no worries!" Italy smiled, "Well it takes time! At least you talks to him at least some times!" 

"Sure, sure.. But if vi end up passing the cafeteria, I vill lead us." Russia commented. "Yeah.. By the way, what were you doing before you just came up to me? It seemed like you just left something or someone behind." Shanon asked. 

Gen huffed, "Alright alright. I guess you can." Italy blinked, "Oh right! You probably haven't met Japan! I'll go get him, just stay right here." He said, turning and going off into the row of shelves. 

"Dorm number?" Russia laughed quietly under his breath. Shanon blinked, then just nodded by herself as she glanced over the books around her. Yay, fictional books!~ 

Gen paused, "How about we find Hungary if we get back to the cafeteria?" Italy returned later with a black-haired boy. "Ve~ Japan this is Shanon, Shanon this is Japan!" Japan looked at Shanon before doing a small bow to greet her. 

"She is a very scary flower. But might as vell if you can't remember." He seemed rather cheeky at the notion that Gen didn't recall her room number. "Oh hi there, heh.." Shanon was not looking at a volume of OHSHC at this very moment. Nope. She quickly hid it behind her back," Nice to meet you." 

Gen glanced at Russia, "Don't you start laughing at me." Italy smiled, "What are you reading?" 

"Vot, me? Laughing at you? How silly." Russia smirked, redirecting Gen to the cafeteria. Shanon pulled a face at showed both minor panic and nervousness,"Oh! It's nothing really. Haha!" She quickly put the book back onto the shelf, hopefully they didn't see what it was. 

Italy blinked before grinning. "You like mangas too? Japan likes those too!" Gen huffed, "You're totally laughing at me." 

"Manga, what's manga, I don't know what you are speaking about. Hahahaa..." Shanon was now at the point of blushing in embarrassment. To be caught looking at a really romantic-comedic one too. Russia shook his head, taking Genesis's hand and leading her into the cafeteria,"Come now, we are on the search for Hungary." 

Gen puffed her cheeks out, "Fiiiine. I guess we can find Hungary right now." Italy smiled, "You don't have to deny it!!!" 

"Good good, you can go get her, da? Because I am sure she vill not come with me right avay even if I am vith you at the time." Russia explained slightly. Shanon sighed,"But then people will know I am a hopeless romantic based on the mangas I read... It's better if they don't know, trust me... Especially after Prussia did to make me lose this game we played and bet on.." 

Gen shrugged, "Okay well lets go then." She said and went back into the cafeteria, looking around. Italy looked at Japan then Shanon, "Well we won't tell! Right Japan?" Japan nodded, "It's fine Shanon." 

Russia waited by the entrance/exit, humming to himself. Shanon rubbed her temples,"Alright I trust you. Sorta. Kinda..." She glanced around the library for a clock to read, after all she spent quite a while in there. "Hopefully Prussia did forget about the bet, because he never gave me a consequence.." 

Italy smiled, "So what mangas did you read?" Gen sighed, taking a deep breath. "Hungary!!!" 

"Usually ones with romance... Though I do read One Piece from time to time, I just end up losing my place among the chapters." Shanon laughed a bit. Hungary blinked, then looked over her shoulder. Oh it was her roommate. She waved bye to her friends and walked up to her. "Hello there, what do you want?" 

Gen looked at Hungary, "What's our dorm number?" Italy blinked, "Romances are cool! Something magical is happening with a relationship!" 

".... 154. Was that all you seriously needed after shouting my name?" Hungary deadpanned. Shanon shrugged, smiling shyly," yeah... Oh, I also read Hetalia... Don't tell anyone, but since I can't choose a favorite, I have a top three. Prussia, France, and America are just so dreamt and adorable sometimes~" She sighed in delight. 

Gen shrugged, "I couldn't see where you were and Russia and I were gonna go back and play some games. But thanks!" Italy blinked and glanced at Japan. "Didn't you make that based on everyone here?" Japan nodded, "It wasn't very difficult to do, but yes." 

Hungary nodded,"you're welcome...and be careful around Russia, just in case." She waved goodbye and walked back to her table. Shanon went into instant alarm,"What wait you're telling me all these similarities I've been noticing are actually the real deal oh my god." She covered her mouth in shock of this, her face heating up quite badly. She basically just told them she has a crush on three separate guys in the school. Holy fuck. 

Italy smiled, "Well it's okay! Which one do you like the most?" Gen waved her hand slightly before going back out of the cafeteria. "154!" 

"I-I don't know, I already met Prussia and he was kinda cool but!... And then I met America kind of and he was nice I guess??? I don't think I really met France though, but I'm not sure if I want to." Shanon. Shanon calm down. Chill out, take easy breaths. Russia nodded, taking Gen by the hand again and heading to the girls' dormitory. 

Gen followed him, "So what about Fire Emblem?" Italy nodded, " It's okay! Just take a deep breath! It's not like you have to choose between all three!" 

"Oh I haven't gotten the chance to try it out yet." Russia thought about it as he ran through any other possible games he had himself. Shanon laughed pitifully,"Why are you even trying to help me here, your brother came in as a close fourth place on my list... Do not even dare to tell him that or else he will become a sad sack filled with angst and anger." 

Gen nodded, "I fell head over heels for the games after my brother let me play Fire Emblem Awakening. It's so cool!!!" Italy blinked, "Well maybe you need to just sort out why you like each of them?" 

"Is it really that good?" He began watching the dorm numbers, 145.....146.... Shanon sighed, taking a seat at one of the tables as she thought about it.

"I guess I like France because I don't think he is as bad as the fandom portrays him to be. I think he's very sweet and touching, so very loving and caring... He would do whatever would make his love interest happy. I like America because he seems like a fun guy to be around, someone to make you laugh and smile at the little things in life. He would try his hardest to make sure you're okay and happy... And then there's Prussia. He just makes me crazy sometimes, seemingly like a fusion of America and France but with a twist of his own personality.. He's unique in his own way, there's just... Something about him..... Not to mention all of them are real good looking, like seriously." Shanon laid her head down on the table, wait until Gen finds out. 

Gen nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah! And it's so life critical too! Like you have to really plan out your tactics, because the second someone on your team dies that is it for them. You cannot bring them back at all, unless you reset your game or something after the battle that is." Italy nodded before smiling, "So why not Prussia if he's like all three of them?" 

"That sounds very difficult." Russia seemed rather worried about that aspect of the game. Who would make a game have such a crucial consequence? He stopped at dorm 154,"Vi're here." Shanon threw her hands up in the air momentarily before placing them back down on the table, she looked up at Italy,"It's not going to be easy, none of them would be that interested in some regular brunette with brown eyes too. I would think Prussia would have high standards or something because his girl would have to be as awesome as himself." 

Gen blinked, excitement seeming to calm down some as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "And yeah it's pretty difficult, but you can tie that kind of battle tactics into Pokémon if you think about it. Through the game, you have to focus on bringing your team up but when the battle gets tough, sending out only the strongest to win." Italy shrugged, "Well you never know until you try!" 

"Sounds like a lot of hard vork, but it may help vith battle strategies..." Russia mainly mumbled that last part, so it didn't sound like much. Shanon nodded,"Guess so.. Hn, I think I'll head back to my dorm after all of this. Thanks Italy, and truly it was great meeting the both of you." She got up, waving goodbye to them as she started heading out of the library. Meanwhile she kept thinking about that damn bet. She was in suspense because of it. 

Italy smiled and waved bye, "Bye Shanon!!! Good luck with your problem!" Gen shrugged, "Worth it in the end, ya know?" She said with a smile, pushing the door open and going inside. "Welcome to casa de me, Shanon, and Hungary!" 

"I can see that someone didn't finish, or start, unpacking yet." Russia easy with the snide comments, shhhh. He grinned. Shanon was now left to figure out where the girls' dormitory was again. How did she even find it before? She began to wander around, finding little maps placed on certain walls of the school. It was as if the school board knew students would get lost. 

Gen waved her hand as she reached up onto the top bunk and pulled her laptop down from it. "Unpacking is boring and takes away precious game time! Mainly laptop time, but hey it all counts." She sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to her before pulling up Visual Boy Advance.

Russia casually joined her on the floor, sitting close enough so he could view the laptop' screen. At last, Shanon found her dorm. Finally. Sweet. Sweet. Swe-e-e-et victory. She dug for her key in her pocket and thought she unlocked the door. Nope. She locked it. She tested the door out and soon realized whoever unlocked it last forgot to lock it. She did what she did before, then walked in calmly and shut the door. 

Gen blinked and glanced up when Shanon walked in. "Oh where've you been man?" She asked as she casually used the touchscreen on her laptop to pull up Fire Emblem.

"Left cafeteria after a small chitchat with America, went to the library, met Italy and Japan, got advice, slowly found my way back here." Shanon yawned, then turned to the door and locked it. She walked over to her bed and laid down. "By the way, there's something I gotta tell you later... But first, nap." And then she was out like a light. Russia chuckled,"Vot interesting roommates you got, da?" 

Gen paused for a second before nodding. "Majorly interesting. Okay but back to Fire Emblem! It actually was a nice Game Boy game, so of course I found online and have been playing it. Sadly though you can't make some serious relationship junk like in Awakening and since it's a 3ds game it's gonna be like ten years before you can play it on your laptop." 

"Makes sense, the gaming industry can be so cruel sometimes." Russia joked somewhat again. 

Gen nodded with a sad expression, "So very true. But one day! One day it will be possible!"

"... Vi are such pirates." Russia shook his head, placing his attention back onto the laptop's screen. 

Gen nodded and opened up her game file, playing around as she did so. "Pirates are great though and so is Fire Emblem." 

Over time, Russia appeared to get more cozy. Though he did glance at the time here and there, he knew the rules of the school. Girls and guys were not allowed to be in the same dorm past nine pm. And the last year testers had a meeting at six. Shanon let out a very loud snore as she slept, and it seemed like she was about to wake up. 

Gen glanced over at Shanon, "And arise sleeping beauty!" She said before looking at her laptop then Russia. "So wanna see some good ol' Pokémon now?" 

"Meh.... Latte....err..." Shanon mumbled, hugging her pillow partly now. Russia nodded,"Da, but I do have to leave a little before six." 

Gen huffed, "Man that's boring, but alright." She said, casually saving her file and pulling up FireRed. 

Shanon rolled over to face the wall. Yep. She's asleep. She's going to miss dinner at 7 at this rate. Russia checked the time, wow it was only 4,"It is just a meeting to velcome some of us back to school, some boring stuff as vell." He shrugged. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out, "Nah seeing some people you might not have caught up on yet would be pretty great." She pulled up her file and paused. "Okay so I have no memory of where I left off in this game." 

"Just check your badges, that should help, da?" Russia looked at the area she was in at the moment. Something tells us that the slumbering lass did not get much sleep last night, nor did she sleep on the plane. 

Gen nodded silently, pulling open the menu bar and going to check. "Who knows~" 

Russia was practically leaning on Gen's shoulder, not thinking about it all too much. 

Gen glanced at him and blinked before shaking her head and continuing. "So what's your favorite Pokémon anyways?" 

"Cubone." Russia hummed, he smiled somewhat since Gen was alright with him doing this. 

"Cubone's cool. Do you think the rumor that he's really a Kangaskhan's kid, but the mom died is true?" 

"It is very believable. I feel bad for him if it is true." Russia sympathized with the Pokemon. He glanced at the time again, thirty more minutes and he'd be going. It wasn't like he was in a rush, just that he didn't want to be late if possible to the meeting. 

Gen nodded, "Yeah, what creepypastas have you seen?" 

"Creepypasta? Is that something from Italy or?" Russia looked genuinely confused. Don't give him night mares. 

Gen laughed, "No! Creepypastas are I guess 'scary' stories that are intentional for giving you nightmares and stuff like there. There's a lot of Pokémon ones too!" 

"Vhy vould someone vant nightmares? Are they like the urban legends I hear of from others?" Russia almost slipped out the word 'countries', he was unsure if they were allowed to tell the new students about them. 

Gen paused before shrugging. "I guess you could say that? They do sound kind of true." 

Russia nodded,"Ah, they sound very interesting then..." He checked the time and was startled, it was 5:46. He had to go. "Oh, it appears I must go now. It vas fun to hang out vith someone new." He patted her shoulder gently and then stood up on his own. 

Gen huffed, "Alright. I guess time flies when you're having fun. But alright, see you later man." 

"Goodbye." Russia smiled at her, then left the dorm. Shanon seemed to have woken up officially a few moments ago. "Soooo.... You and Ivan, huh?" Wipe that cheeky smirk off your face Shanon. 

Gen looked at Shanon before rolling her eyes, "Oh please we were just bonding over games. Besides what'd you want to tell me?" 

"Oh right... It's about when I met Italy and Japan in the library." Shanon rubbed the back of her head,"You got to promise to not freak out, okay?" 

Gen scoffed, "When have I ever freaked out?" 

"I don't know, but I just met you so... But anyways... It kinda has to do with Hetalia, you read it right?" Shanon looked around calmly about the room. 

Gen nodded, "Yeah and Hungary has some of them. And uh other things." She said, mumbling the last part with a shiver. 

"Well.... What would you say.... If they were based on real people...." Shanon eased into the topic, not looking at Gen. 

Gen blinked, "That would be majorly cool." 

"....well....it's true. Japan had that manga made based on the people in this school... The last year testers.." Shanon coughed awkwardly, waiting for her response. 

Gen paused before grinning, "So Russia IS Russia?" 

"Yes, Russia is Russia. And Prussia is Prussia. England is England.. Et cetera." Shanon now seemed heavily embarrassed as she thought about earlier /events/. 

Gen smiled, "So I just let THE Russia lean on me? Oh my god this school is heaven." 

"Yes, yes, and at least you can focus on one guy. I mean, Italy and Japan - Mostly Italy - kinda helped me figure out who I should try for..." Shanon easy there, your cheeks shouldn't be that pink. 

Gen looked at her, "Oh really? Whose yours?" 

"Ah... Well.... There was a three way tie between America, France, and Prussia... but Italy helped to narrow it down to just... Prussia..." Shanon rubbed her arm, still not looking at Gen. 

Gen blinked and nodded, "Explains why you kinda hooked up with Prussia quickly."

"th-thaT WAS NOT HOoking up!" Shanon denied, shaking her head. "Besides, he kind of left me alone after we split up at the cafeteria. Haven't seen him since."

Gen laughed, "Know where he lives?"

".... Maybe? Dorm number might be 147... I didn't really pay attention to,where he was leading me... And will you stop laughing?" Shanon squeaked out the last part

Gen smiled, "But it's so funny!"

"Please tell me how it's funny, I need a good laugh." Shanon said sarcastically, but smiled.

"You hooked up with Prussia~ He's totally gonna bring up that consequence if it's him. He might just be waiting."

Shanon made some indescribable noises as she walked back to her bed and shoved the pillow into her face. "why musht joo be shoo mean..." She looked back up at Gen,"Don't you dare remind him either."

Gen pouted, "But it'd be so much fun!"

"You don't even know if he'll come back around anytime soon. We didn't even schedule a day where I was going to get revenge against him for winning this bet." Shanon huffed.

Gen shrugged, "Well he's probably at the meeting Russia left to go to."

"I know...bleh." Shanon sighed, relaxing a bit now. She glanced at the door, then the clock,"When do you think the meeting will be over?"

Gen blinked before shrugging again. "Not a clue."

"Surely before dinner..." A growl escaped Shanon's stomach, making the girl laugh. "Maybe we should try finding the cafeteria a little early, just in case we get lost..."

Gen nodded and got up, holding her laptop. "Let's go then."

Shanon got up again, checking she had her keys before heading out the door. She didn't know why she was leading them to the place of food, but it was better than no direction at all.

Gen followed them, shutting the door and locking it silently.

After maybe thirty or more minutes of aimlessly walking, they found the cafeteria. Yay. Shanon chose to shuffle over to a booth, seeing as the entire room was empty. And they had like twenty more minutes until dinner.

Gen sat down next to her, setting the laptop on the table and continuing to play FireRed.

Shanon drummed her fingers against the table. Slowly, people began to trickle in. Then it stopped for a bit, must be other new students like themselves. Then a huge crowd came in excitedly. Must be the testers.

Gen glanced over at the doors before continuing her playing, "Can we get food yet?" Prussia walked over to them upon seeing them. "Vell Shanon, hov about you come see my avesome group of friends?"

Shanon looked to Gen like /Help me don't make me go/, but then she spoke,"Uh.. Welllllll. I was just about to get in line for fooood.... And stuff... With my pal Gen here, you remember her right? The one asking if it was rude to kill you?" She smiled slightly in the most nervous way ever.

Gen whined before shutting her laptop and getting up, pushing past Prussia. "Yo Shanon let's get going." Prussia blinked, "Vell vhat about aftervards? Vhy not kome spend some time viz ze kool people."

Shanon nodded,"Maybe." She followed behind Gen, hopefully they would be out of earshot right about......now. "Gen what do." She whispered. Russia strolled into the cafeteria, with his small entourage really.

Gen looked at Shanon as they went to get food. "What? Don't you want to hang with Prussia?"

"I do, but can you blame me for being nervous and shy??? Especially after finding out he's the real deal?" Shanon sighed, getting food onto her plate. The Kiełbasa looked especially good, and smelled great today. As well as the Halušky... She was really into the Polish cuisine today. Russia had somehow gathered his food already, eating quietly with his friends.

"Well why not just take a deep breath and think for a second then?" Gen asked, copying whatever Shanon put on her plate because she had no idea what to have since she hadn't had any of it.

"You're right, you're right.... Uh, you do know Halušky is buttery noodles with cabbage, right? Most people don't usually like it." Shanon didn't bother mentioning the Kiełbasa, since it was just a sausage, a sophisticated sausage basically. She glanced over her shoulder, slightly wondering if Prussia was going to wait for her to get her food at the end of the line. She looked back towards her food, giving serious thought.

Gen blinked, "No I didn't, but hey I haven't had any of this so oh well."

"So you're just going to blindly eat some of this stuff, huh?" Shanon shrugged. She paused for a moment, then inwardly sighed. She made her decision clearly as she paid for her meal and left the line.

Gen nodded, "Yes I am! I am pretty good at that if I don't say so myself." She said proudly as she paid for hers and followed Shanon.

Shanon sort of found Prussia easily, who else would have such white hair. She looked to Gen, whispering,"You don't have to go through this with me if you don't want to. I see a Russia not so far from here, so.." She smiled at her friend, then turned her attention to Gilbert,"Hey there, Gilby." There we go, just be casual.

Gen blinked and patted her on the back before heading off to sit with Russia. Prussia looked over and smirked, heading over to her. "Did you decide to kome around to ze idea?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I came around to the idea." Shanon rolled her eyes. Russia looked up, noticing Gen approaching. He waved a bit to her.

Gen nodded a hello and sat across from him like last time. "So was the meeting as boring as I predicted?" Prussia nodded, grabbing her elbow and pulling her over to a table where two other guys were sitting. "Hey guys! Zis is Shanon and zat is France ant Spain." Spain looked at Shanon and smiled, "It's nice to meet you!" France nodded, "I'm surprised Prussia could find just a beautiful girl."

"Da, very much. But leave it up to the extroverts to make it somevot bearable." Russia chuckled. Shanon could only smile and nod, but then France had to say that. "Oh please, I'm not that worthy to be called such a word from a handsome guy like yourself." She blinked, what did she just say?"Anyway, nice to meet you too."

Gen snickered, "Sounds like it. So you read Hetalia, right?" Prussia patted Shanon on the back, "No need to call France zat." France smiled, getting up. "Well I certainly don't mind." "Shanon do you want to sit with us?" Spain offered, glancing at the others.

"Oh yes, I do. Japan showed me its progress a vhile back." Russia raised an eyebrow,"Vot of it?" Shanon shrugged,"If it isn't an issue. I didn't get this food for nothing." She smirked.

"Because I found out a secret of yours~" Gen said cheerfully, smiling. Prussia nodded, and flashed a grin at her, taking a seat.

"Really, vot secret could you have possibly found out?" Russia smiled, taking a bite of his food afterwards. Shanon smiled a bit back, then sat down. She took a few bites out of her noodles first before taking a glance at Spain. She wasn't an idiot when she asked this, she was going to be the chill one to not expose that she knew who they were,"You know what? You kinda remind me of this Italy guy I saw in the library earlier. You two related?"

"You are Russia from Hetalia." Spain smiled, "Oh which one? It's either Romano or Italy, but if anything I'd have to say I'd look more closely like Romano. Was he mean to you?"  
Russia blinked, then laughed lightheartedly,"Ah, right. Da, I am the same Russia." Shanon giggled,"Nah, he was rather nice and cheery. Cute, but in the childish way. Haven't met Romano yet though." She couldn't help but glance at Prussia in the corner of her eye.

Gen smiled, "Well then I'm glad to have found that out!" Spain nodded, "Well then you obviously met Italy, but Romano might act nice to you. Who knows! He's always been nicer to girls." Prussia snickered, "Maybe vee should replace you viz him zen." He commented with a glance towards Shanon and France.

"So how long have you actually known?" Russia asked, quite curious as he tilted his head. Shanon tried her best to not laugh as if she was howling at this moment, although she looked like she could. Instead, she thanked the heavens that these plastic knives could cut through this sausage. She did not want to eat it in a certain manner around these guys. She took some bites out of that.

Gen blinked, "Little bit after you left actually. Shanon found out from Japan and Italy." France looked at Shanon, "So how do you like the food today, mademoiselle?" He asked, steering the conversation off of replacing Spain at that moment at least.

"They told her themselves, huh. I did not think they vould to be honest." Russia shrugged. Shanon quietly slurped a noodle, goddamn it France you caught her in the middle of eating. "It's so good, I haven't had kiełbasa and halušky like this since the last time my mom made it." She sighed with a big ol' grin on her face at that thought.

France smiled, "You liked your mom's cooking huh?" Gen nodded, "Yup so I know your secret~"

"Her and my brother were the only ones who really know how to cook. I hardly know myself, and my dad was only good at frying slices of potatoes in a skillet. But man they all knew how to cook so well." Shanon was a bit envious of her own family since she only knew how to make a few meals. Russia tapped his cheek,"That may be so, but it is not much of a secret if you keep speaking of it, hm?" He grinned.

Gen nodded, "Yup! this is the last time I'm mentioning it, so figured I'd say it a little bit more." France nodded, "Well I could teach you how to cook." "Like I kould trust you to keep your hands off of her, France." Prussia butted in, looking at France with a raised eyebrow like he was expecting France to deny it, which he proceeded to do anyways.

"Vot a funny gurl you are, Genesis." Shanon laughed under her breath, shaking her head,"Thanks for the... Offer, but I'm sure I can learn on my own. I am a fast learner after all, and I prefer... Working alone." She smirked, enjoying the rest of her meal

Gen nodded, "Yup! Thanks for the compliment Russia." "You sure? I'm an excellent cook. I wouldn't mind showing you a pointer or too." France commented before Spain nudged him. "You just want to spend some alone time with Shanon." "Well she is a gorgeous girl!"

Russia smiled again, finishing up his meal. Shanon had finished her own as well, but now she was a little out of it because of France's... Compliments? Yeah. "I would rather not spend alone time with any of you, to be truthful.. Except maybe Spain." She gave Prussia an appointed look,"Especially after what Prussia did to make me lose a game earli--" And them she shut up. Please don't tell her he heard her, and that it reminded him of the bet.

Prussia blinked before grinning, "Oh right! I forgot about zat! Kesese ve're goink to have so much fun!" Gen blinked and started eating, scrunching her nose up whenever she first tried one of them, but continued eating it anyways.

With that, Shanon laid her head on the table,"Why did I ever suggest a bet. And why did I give you the choice of it being money or consequence??" Russia was kindly waiting for when Gen was done with her meal before he would toss his garbage away.

Gen shoved it all down quickly before taking a large drink out of her cup. Prussia snickered, "Yeah zat's vhat you should vorry about."

Russia looked at her worriedly for a moment,"You really shouldn't guzzle it all down like that. It can harm you." Shanon lifted her head up, giving the other guys the best kicked puppy look she could ever grace them with,"Help me."

Gen stopped and smiled, "It's fine. I can handle it man." France blinked and shrugged and he and Spain gave her the 'sorry we can't help' look. Prussia patted her on the back, grinning slightly.

Russia sighed, letting her continue though his worry wouldn't stop. Shanon huffed and looked at Prussia,"Well, tell me my consequence."

Prussia tapped on his chin in contemplation, "Vell maybe I kould get you to vear somezing or maybe have you pull a funny break on Hungary." Gen finished and stood up, "Great let's go put our trays up!"

"Please this body isn't made for wearing anything you're thinking of." Shanon rolled her eyes. Russia nodded, following her lead.

"Avv vhy vould you say zat?" Gen walked off, throwing away her trash then putting her tray up. "Great so what now?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a plus size." Shanon shrugged, she came to terms with this long ago anyway. Russia tossed his trash then put his tray up,"Anything in mind?"

Gen shrugged and held up her laptop, "I did bring this along! I could show you some creeeepyypastaaaaas. Oooooo~" Prussia shrugged, "Zat shouldn't make a difference."

"Might as vell, da?" Russia laughed at her exaggeration. Shanon stuck her tongue out at him, then stopped,"For some, it does. Anyways, can you make up your mind yet?"

Gen nodded and started walking back to the table. Prussia glanced at Spain and France before nodding. "Yeah. I vant you to make a really good prank on Hungary. Not sure vhat you should do yet, but it vill be avesome!"

Russia followed suit. Shanon faked cheerfulness,"Woo, pranking my roommate." She really needed to tone down the sarcasm. 

Prussia snickered, "She really need a good prank pulled on her." Gen sat back down and opened up her laptop, smiling.

"And such a prank would be? All the ones I'm thinking of are just too rude.." Shanon was mainly thinking of the usual bucket on the door prank, but it would be filled with paint.   
Russia sat next to her, perhaps leaning a bit close again because well they're either A.) Reading Creepypasta or B.) Listening to Creepypasta. 

Gen pulled up the Creepypasta wiki site and paused before going to Youtube instead and looking up MrCreepyPasta. Prussia looked at her before smiling, "Take Hungary's closes ant svap zem out viz ze janitor's closes." 

Russia tilted his head at the screen. "Well if I leave now, I can probably do it before she gets back to our room." Shanon huffed, that wasn't too bad. Though she did wonder where she'd put Hungary's clothes as to hide them. 

Prussia nodded, "Vell you kan do it nov zen." Gen went to his videos and started scrolling through them, "Alright which creepy pasta do you want to see?" 

Shanon nodded, getting up right away tossed her garbage. Usual routine. She waved slightly to the three guys as she ventured out of the cafeteria. The janitor's living quarters would probably be somewhere nearby. Russia scanned over the choices,"How about /My Best Friend that Never Happened/?" He didn't know why he picked that one, it sort of stood out. 

Gen shrugged and clicked it, turning up the volume loud enough to hear it. 

Shanon looked up and down the halls near the cafeteria, relief filled her bones as she found the room. She glanced around before checking the door, unlocked. Weird. She opened it, peering into the place. She took one step in. Russia listened intently to the video. 

Gen watched the video, nodding slightly as she listened to it. 

Thus mission impossible turned out to be the exact opposite. Shanon snuck out of the room and walked past the cafeteria with a couple of jumpsuits, at least she remembered where her dorm was now. She entered their dorm, just getting started as she threw Hungary's clothes into one of her suitcases. Russia seemed to cringe at the detail the guy went into. Poor imaginary friend of his... Right? 

Gen glanced at Russia, patting him on the shoulder before going back to watching the video. 

Shanon was sure to even out the amount of clothes just so her suitcases didn't look suspicious. She shoved those under her bed again, then folded the jumpsuits as nicely as she could. Then she put them away. With that, she left her dorm key in the room as to not have any trace of blame up on her. On her way out, she snatched her drawing notebook and a pencil. She was back in the cafeteria in no time. Russia smiled a little at that, but soon found himself watching the time on the video. 

Gen yawned slightly before stretching some. "This is getting kind of boring." 

"A bit, not much though. You pick the next one." Russia cracked his neck some. Shanon returned to the trio, faking a yawn,"That was easy." 

Gen looked at the videos, frowning slightly in thought. She shrugged before clicking Don't forget to blink. "This one!" Prussia grinned, "Nice job Shanon!" 

Russia shrugged. Shanon shook her head,"It was too easy, really. Don't see how you couldn't do it yourself." She sat down, flipping her notebook open and flittering through the pages to find what she was drawing on the plane earlier. 

Prussia leaned over to Shanon, "Oh vhat do you got zere?" Gen tilted her head slightly in interest at what it was saying. 

"Just a doodle~" Shanon hummed, it appeared to be the Bad Touch Trio themselves. They were are chibi-fied though, and dressed in Christmas themed outfits. She was pretty sure he wouldn't recognize it since it was just a sketch. Russia seemed to slowly lean closer to the laptop as it went on. 

Gen blinked, glancing at Russia and tried not to snicker but went back to listening. Prussia blinked, "Vho are zey?" 

Shanon shrugged,"Just some guys." She had drawn France as Santa, Spain as an elf, and Prussia was Rudolph the red nose reindeer. She grinned. Russia gulped, feeling bad for the fictional character. 

Gen smirked slightly, leaning closer as well. "Scared?" Prussia snickered, "Vell zey look really silly." 

"Nyet, I am not scared." Russia pouted. Shanon's grin grew wider,"Oh, they are. Silly and lovable.... Hm... Maybe I should add some of their.... Family members I guess into this..." She sketched out three circles in the background, whispering,"Mattie.....Lovi... And Luddy.." She giggled. 

Prussia leaned close, "Vhat are you sayink?" Gen nudged him, "Then what is bugging you exactly?" 

Shanon used the eraser end of her pencil to nudge Prussia back a little,"Oh nothing. Just some names." Russia huffed,"It is very disturbing... And makes you vonder if it could be true.." 

Gen paused before nodding, "Yeah I guess so then." Prussia blinked, "But vhy vont you tell me vho?" 

Russia grinned, leaning close to Gen as he whispered,"So...Don't blink." Shanon giggled,"That would take the fun out of it, now wouldn't it?" She began drawing in details, starting with Ludwig. 

Gen blinked and started laughing, pushing him away slightly. "Oh my god don't whisper that!" Prussia huffed, "So are ve going to play a guessink game zen?" 

Russia shook his head,"Nyet." He chuckled, whispering that sentence a few more times. Shanon shrugged,"If you want.. Oh damn it, I forgot something on one of the other characters.." She grumbled unhappily as she quickly drew stubble on France. 

Gen shook her head, lightly hitting him on the arm. "Whatever let's just watch another video then." Prussia blinked, "Oh is zat a clue?" 

"You should pick another one, since that vas so effective." Russia grinned. Shanon blinked,"Oh, not really. Though it is sort of." She huffed as she drew Romano's curl next, and soon after Canada's. 

Gen rolled her eyes and looked through the videos before choosing Mr. Toothy. Prussia frowned in concentration then blinked, "Maybe people here?" 

"Vot an odd name..." Russia mumbled. Shanon looked at Prussia, faking surprise,"Hm? I'm just drawing Hetalia characters to be honest. But I got to agree, some of the people here look like them." 

Prussia smirked, "Are ze first zree ze Bad Touch Trio zen?" Gen nodded, "Yup." 

"I sometimes question why they're called that... But then I remember Prussia and France are seen as very touchy in the fandom... But yes, yes they are." Shanon acted like it was no big deal. Russia hummed as he paid attention to the video again. Gen smiled, "Bloody Mary~" 

"Vell people don't pay much attention to it." Prussia commented with a shrug. 

"Shush." Russia shooshed Gen. Shanon blinked as she remembered other drawings she had in the notebook, and closed it immediately. 

"Welp. Sudden realization has happened and I must go." Girl, chill, he won't see the other /doodles/ you've done. Gen huffed and blew a puff of air at him. Prussia blinked, "Av kome on Shanon. Just stay ant talk to us for a vhile longer." Russia lightly flicked her nose. Shanon seemed to grumble some stuff before shoving her notebook under her hoodie as if to hide it. 

"And what would you want to talk about?" Gen whined, covering her nose like she was hurt, sniffling slightly. Prussia shrugged, "If ve are goink to have our rematch any time soon." 

"Oh, sorry did I flick you too hard?" Russia appeared concerned. 

"Right, maybe this weekend if school doesn't get in the way?" Shanon asked, school came first usually because she needed good grades. 

Gen sniffled, "Maybe..." Prussia huffed, "But vhats ze fun in zat?" 

Russia hugged her as an apology,"I'll be careful next time, I know I don't know my own strength here and there." Shanon rolled her eyes,"I kinda have to keep good grades between high B's and A's... I don't want to look like a failure if my grades drop enough to have my mom notice." Gen blinked and smiled, "It's fine. I was just playing." 

"Vell its not like your grades define you." 

"Yeah you are such a beautiful flower." France said with a smile. Russia huffed and pulled away,"You were such a liar." Shanon snorted a laugh, stopping herself soon after and cleared her throat,"Uh... That's just what everyone says.. excludingthebeautifulflowerpart... If I don't have good grades, I have nothing to go onto. No good grades equals no good college, which means no job.." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. 

Gen gasped, "Me?! A liar??" Prussia huffed, "Vhatever." France shrugged, "Well we could help with studying." 

"Da." Russia looked to the video again, as if hiding a small smile. Shanon shook her head,"I just need to focus on schoolwork first is all, if we receive any. Though I wouldn't mind a study date... Group, I mean study group." She looked at one of the clocks in the room, wow not that much time has passed. 

Gen sniffled, "I'm hurt. I can't believe you think of me as a liar." Prussia snickered, "Alright ve kan have study groups zen." Spain smiled, "How about we do it in my dorm then?" 

"Genesis, I'm no fool." Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon had a squinted glare towards Prussia, then flicked his forehead like she had done before. Then she faced Spain,"Sure, if your roommate doesn't mind." 

"Well then who am I suppose to fool??" Gen groaned leaning on him while pouting. Prussia frowned, rubbing his forehead before shaking his head. Spain nodded, "Great! When should we start study groups?" 

"Your roommates maybe?" Russia chuckled, patting her head. Shanon shrugged,"Maybe a few days before tests? Like three consecutive days of meeting up and studying before the date of an important test." She glanced at Prussia, grinning lop-sidedly. 

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Zat sounds really boring." Spain nodded, "Good idea." Gen blinked and nodded, "Yeah I guess so." 

"Oh, then I guess you can be excluded from the totally awesome study group featuring moi. Gilbert, tu es ridicule." Shanon stretched,"Je suis fatigué." Russia looked at a nearby clock,"Oh, it's almost eight." 

Gen whined, "That's not fun though!" Prussia blinked, "No vay I'm joinink zis!" France smiled, "So you know French?" 

"Vi'll have to depart soon though." Good ol Russia, playing by the rules. Shanon grinned,"Oui, je parle français. I was in my third year of French until I got transferred here." She rolled her neck to get a satisfying crack, then she looked to Prussia,"Ah, reverse psychology..." 

Prussia frowned, "Did you trick me?" France nodded in amazement, smiling slightly. Gen huffed and poked him on the shoulder, "Boring." 

Russia shrugged,"Oh vell." Shanon giggled, beginning to tease him,"I will not reveal my secrets to someone so unawesome." She got comfortable enough to pull her notebook back out, flipping through the pages filled with sketches, outlines, and colorful completed drawings. Gen let out a long sigh, leaning on him. 

"What now?" Prussia huffed, "I am ze avesomest person here! Zere is no vay anyone kould be avesomer." 

Russia shrugged,"Vait it out until the announcement comes on to tell us vi got an hour to get to our dorms?" Shanon laughed,"I don't know, America is a pretty good /candidate/ against you." She smiled,"You gotta prove how awesome you are to get my /vote/" Gen looked at him, "Lame." Prussia gasped, "No vay vould he even be klose to beink as kool as me!" 

"Not much else to do." Russia shrugged. Shanon had such the mischievous smirk on her face, "Hmmm... I don't knoooow... What makes you so much awesomer?" Gen huffed, "Meh." Prussia blinked and grinned, "I knov better games." 

"From what I know of, it seems like you and America have the same tastes in games..." Shanon scowled for a moment, huffing as she muttered quietly, "I should have grabbed my 3ds when I left my room... Could have chilled out playing Tomodachi Life or one of my Harvest Moon games..." Russia looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the announcement to happen. Prussia opened his mouth to protect before the sound of an intercom turning on. 

"All students you have one hour remaining until you all have to be within your dorms. It is advised to go to your dorms as of now if you have not." Gen groaned, shutting her laptop. 

Shanon grinned as she hopped up onto her feet. She did something very unlikely of her. Well a few things. She hugged Spain goodbye, blew a kiss at France, and lightly booped Prussia's nose before she became long gone. Russia helped Gen sit up at least, then he stood up. Gen got up, "Great let's go then." Spain smiled, "Well that was nice." Prussia grumbled, Least you two got something nice." France got up, "Well I guess we should get going as well." 

"Vant me to accompany you back to your dorm?" Russia offered. Shanon was almost back to her dorm, red as a tomato. She shook her head, and was startled out of zoning out as she heard a certain Hungarian. Gen nodded, "I would be delighted." She said, snickering slightly before heading to the door. Shanon flinched as Hungary approached her. 

"Shanon, did you leave the door unlocked?" 

"Yeah. Why? Did something happen?" Shanon feigned worry as Hungary explained her situation. 

"Oh, I hope they find your clothes soon... Until then?" 

"I will wear the jumpsuits..." 

"Oh.." Russia calmly walked by Gen's side. Gen smiled, "Ya know you're just as I expect from Russia." 

"Vhy is that?" Russia questioned, tilting his head. Shanon and Hungary were now in their pjs, comfortably so... Hungary was surprised how comfy the suits were. Gen shrugged, "It's just I knew you had to be a lot nicer than how everyone thinks you are." 

Russia sighed, "They are just so scared by my bigness is all. And then there's when they make me upset as vell.." He began counting the dorm room numbers again. Hungary looked to Shanon, "So I heard you were with the Bad Touch Trio during dinner?" Shanon blinked, then shrugged, "Prussia asked me to join them, we talked, and I may have accidentally flirted with 2/3 of the group...." 

"Accidentally?" 

"Don't question." Gen patted him on the back, "There there." After a few more minutes, there they were at dorm 154. 

"Vell, this is your stop." Gen blinked and nodded, "Yeah bye for now Russia." She said, opening the door. 

"We can hang out more tomorrow." 

"Da, bye." Russia waved and turned on his heel, walking away. Shanon looked to Gen, pouting. 

"Why did you ever encourage me." Gen gave Shanon a confused look as she shut the door, locking it. 

"What are you talking abo- Oh my god Hungary what are you wearing." She said, trying to not laugh but failing slightly. 

"The janitor's jumpsuit. Someone hijacked my clothes and switched them out." Hungary turned the page in the regular manga she was reading. Shanon huffed,"I ended up making a study group with the BTT." Gen snickered before looking at Shanon, "That's a great thing, right?" 

"I guess, but I had to /trick/ Prussia into it. Sort of." Shanon rubbed her eyes in weariness. Gen clapped as she trotted to where the end of her charger was, plugging her laptop in. 

"That is amazing." Shanon shrugged,"but then I did something unlike me. I hugged Spain, no big deal. Then I blew France, of all people, a kiss... And I booped Prussia's nose." Hungary glanced over at Shanon,"You sure you want to be saying this sort of stuff around me?" Gen blinked, "I don't get it." 

"What don't you get?" Both girls asked Genesis, almost at the same time. Gen looked at them, "I don't get how it's a problem." 

"Shanon flirted with both France and, if I'm guessing by what I know of her, Prussia... Something tells me she only wanted to do so with one of them." Hungary guessed, in which Shanon did not deny. Too bad Gen knows which one Shanon would at least /try/ to flirt with. Gen blinked, "Sooooo Prussia?" Hungary raised an eyebrow at Shanon,"I don't know how you could like such a childish guy." 

"Can we not." Shanon flopped on her bed, face down in the pillow. School was going to start tomorrow. Hungary shrugged, placing a bookmark in her manga,"Well, we got to get up at most likely seven. Breakfast is served at six and lasts until eight, then it's just whatever your class schedule is. It's specialized for whatever you want to go into after high school." She laid back. 

Gen blinked before smiled, "AWESOME! COMPUTER SCIENCE~" She said excitedly as she shut down her laptop then climbed into her bed. Thus the girls all got cozy in their beds, falling asleep as they drifted into their separate dreamlands. Shanon thought about her field, she wanted to go into Graphic Design.. Maybe there will be some cross overs with certain classes. Shanon thanked the good luck she had. She absolutely hated it when someone would try to strike up a conversation with her when she was busy. As in she was dragging her luggage to her dorm room at the new school she was transferred to. Although there was this one blond guy who tried getting her attention, she thoroughly ignored him so she could get all this stuff done with. She felt like passing out as soon as she got to her dorm, fumbling with her keychain that had only like three keys and a few rubbery anime characters. The girl sighed with relief and unlocked the door. The school was kind of just an out of the blue thing, since it just started up last year and sent out applications for a certain amount of people from each country. It was somewhat oddly in the middle of the United States, so she didn't have to travel that far on a plane to arrive to it. It was called the Nations Fused Hub University, although it took in high school level and college level students. 

Maybe it was because Genesis was still stuck in awe mode from having ridden on a plane for once in her life, but she made her way down the halls with the same kind of expression. Once she reached her dorm room, she noticed the door having already been opened and peered inside. "What's up roomie-o?"  
"Huh--Wait what?" Shanon turned her head to the newcomer and sighed in relief. 

"Unpacking, what do you think?.... I already called dibs on the lower bunk." Think of the room being Zoey 101-esque, with one bed and one bunk bed. One would think it would be odd for someone to be in the dorm first and claim the bottom bunk, but Shanon wasn't a fan of any sort of height... And the bunk bed was closer to the wall. She was very much used to laying against a wall as she slept back at home.   
"Name's Shanon, you?"

"Oh sweet I want the top bunk anyways." The loser actually walked in and tossed her suitcase onto the top bunk. 

"Name's Genesis. You can call me anything of that variation, because there are so many."

"So many syllables, yeesh... Definitely Gen from now on. So where are you from?" Shanon clapped her hands together after finishing the ordeal of unpacking, and then shoved her now empty suitcases under the bed. Gen climbed up onto her bed before flopping down on it. 

"Texas. Where ya good ol' fashioned rednecks live." 

"So what about you, Shanaynay?"

"Pennsylvania, where the good ol' fashioned hillbillies live... And why that nickname of all things to be it?" 

Gen shrugged, rolling back slightly to look at her again. "I don't know. It just came to mind. I guess that Shanaynay is highly suggested to be never spoken again?"

"If I say yes, would you even stop?" Shanon raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, that nickname was close to another one she had back at her old school though. 

Suddenly, the third roommate ran through the door and shut it tightly without the thought of locking it. "Damn white-haired bastard, who would have thought he'd be here early this year!" Shanon stared at the new girl with extremely long brown locks of hair. 

"Excuse me, but is everything okay?" Gen whistled. 

"Shanaynay, it looks like we have our final roomie. What's up brunette, I'm Genesis and the other one is Shanon." She said with an amused tone before moving so she was on her back and propped herself up with her elbows.

"Well yes everything's oKA- GO BACK TO THAT FLIRTATIOUS DOUCHEBAG AND HAPPY-GO-LUCKY NUMBSKULL, YOU IDIÓTA!" The girl yelled furiously through the door as there was a certain amount of force being applied most likely. She turned around and pressed herself against the door with all of her weight. 

"I'm Elizabeta, and can one of you lock the door?" Shanon scratched her head a little, sighing soon after, "Why not let whoever in?" 

"He'll mess up everything." 

"Doubt it." Gen is sure it won't be too bad. 

"Oh really, you do? Right, you two weren't here for the testing year."

"What's wrong the guy? Does he have a majorly bad rep?" Gen is definitely wondering what is up. 

"Come on Hungary let me in!!!"

"Nope! I am not letting you invade my quarters again this year!" Elizabeta shouted back at him. Shanon moved forward a bit, then pulled the roommate aside, "Hungary?" 

"Nickname for the original people who came here last year. Also wHY DID YOU PULL ME AWAY?" She practically shouted in the other's face, who appeared startled. 

"He can't be that bad of a guy, right?" Shanon was now directly in front of the door, but not holding it back or anything. The albino shoved the door open with a cocky grin on his face. 

"Vhat's vrong Hungary? Cant deal viz ze avesomeness of me zis year??" 

"Holy shit he has an accent."

"thE FUCK-" And thus Shanon was hit by the door as she sent down on the floor on her ass. Elizabeta raised her frying pan from seemingly nowhere, "Now look at what you done! You hit one of my roommates!" She proceeded to hit the albino no less than five times. The albino stumbled out of the room, while trying to shield his face. 

"Hey! Zat's not nice! Besides hov vas I suppose to knov she vas zere??" 

"Okay now he's annoying." Gen remarked as she climbed down from her bed and went over to Shanon to help her back up.

"Because, you seggfej! You just don't barge into a girl's dorm!" With one final hit to the head, Hungary felt satisfied. Shanon took Gen's help and thanked her, all while staring at the two arguing.

"I vas just goink to come ant ask you hov you vere over ze summer! Sheesh I guess you just cant stand ze avesome Prussia huh?" Prussia said, sneering the last remark as emphasis that she was rude to him. 

"Is killing him an option." Gen asked Shanon under her breath, staring at them.

"No Gen that's rude." Shanon whispered back with a deadpan expression. Hungary shrugged. 

"I would have been fine with that, if you hadn't chased me to my own dorm like a madman. Couldn't you have waited until class time tomorrow to ask, hm? And also, yes, I cannot stand 'Ze Unavesome' Prussia." She spun the pan in her had, giving him the evil eye. Shanon gulped at the atmosphere, then moved to the awesome stocked medium sized fridge they got for free. She got a pack of ice without Elizabeta noticing, and then shoved the pack at this Prussia guy's arms. 

"It's obvious that Elizabeta is busy with this whole unpacking thing right now, so can you please go away for now, yes?" Prussia looked at Shanon and blinked before grinning. 

"Vell are you offerink to come help me?" 

"Are you sure that killing him is rude?" Gen looked between them with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Shanon glanced at her roommate for a moment. 

"Gen, yes, I am sure killing someone is very rude." She looked back at Prussia. 

"Uh, if you need help unpacking I guess? I already finished my stuff already so.." Hungary looked at Shanon with confusion. 

"You are....Going to help the guy I continuously harmed with a frying pan without second thoughts?" 

"Yes?" Gen huffed, shaking her head slightly. Prussia grinned. 

"I like zis one! Can ve keep her?" 

"What???" Shanon looked confused now, what was even going on right now. Hungary raised her pan again. 

"I will not let you ruin the innocence and naïveté of this lány!" Prussia lifted his hands up in defensed. 

"Okay okay! I vont do anyzink she doesn't vant to do! Sheesh!" 

"Then what are you going to do, Prussia? Just asking for assistance with your messy luggage that reeks of Gilbird?" Hungary tapped her foot. Shanon cleared her throat and started shoving Prussia a little bit more out. 

"I'll be back later, 'kay? If I'm not back by lunch, that's where you come in." She shut the door behind them, now it was just her and some guy that went by the name of Prussia.   
Hungary huffed in annoyance and turned to Gen. "What an odd girl." 

Gen shrugged. "Hey I've only talked to her since a few minutes ago before you came in." 

Prussia looked at Shanon. "So vhats your name cutie?" Shanon gave him a Are-You-Seriously-Flirting expression and rolled her eyes. 

"Shanon... And what's your actual name, Prussia?" She looked around the hallway since she didn't do that earlier due to rushing to her dorm. Hungary nodded, then proceeded to unpack her things. Among those things were mangas, as well as.... Some R18 yaoi versions. She didn't seem too embarrassed about them. "Well I will have to thank her for distracting him so I can unpack without him hovering over my shoulder.." 

"Yeah I guess, but that's an... interesting collection." Gen said, coughing slightly before looking around. Prussia smiled. 

"Vell it's actually Gilbert." 

"You're free to read them if you want, as long as you tell me before you borrow it." Hungary seemed to grin widely, almost like a smirk but not quiet there. 

"Gilbert, huh." Shanon tested it out, although it was the surname of one of her cousins. 

"Not a common first name, not where I'm from at least. So, your dorm? Unpacking? That ice that you are barely using and is melting?" She somewhat smirked at the last thing she said. Prussia snickered. 

"Right avay sveetheart." He said, setting the ice pack on his head as he turned and headed down the hallway. 

"Follov me!" 

Gen blinked, turning pink at the thought before shaking her head. "Yeah uh no thanks. That kind of stuff or really anything like it makes me kind of queasy." Shanon facepalmed quietly at the pet names Gilbert was supplying. She followed him nonetheless, with some caution of course. Elizabeta nodded in somewhat understanding. 

"Alright, no further worries. You can read the normal ones though if you wish to." She had moved on from the books to unpacking clothes and some stuff for the bed. 

"Right okay. That's fine. What normal ones do you have?" Gen asked, shifting slightly. Prussia looked at Shanon. 

"So I never heard your name?" 

"Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club, Alice in the Country of Hearts, and Hetalia... just to name a few." Hungary listed in a nonchalant manner. Shanon raised an eyebrow.   
"And you would, because...? I just entered this school this year." Prussia gave her a slight grin. 

"Vell vhat is it?" 

Gen smiled. "Ah I loved reading those." 

"It's just.. Shanon? Just a regular Irish name..... I'm from Pennsylvania so I wouldn't have a country themed nickname like the rest of you seem to have, and the Irish were rather a plenty there.. And Germans... And Polish.. And the English of course, as well as the Scottish... Wow I'm every single one of those." Shanon seemed to drift off during her befuddled talk. 

Hungary grinned, "Borrow whatever you please... You should probably start unpacking too, y'know." Gen groaned slightly as she climbed back up onto her bed. "Nah unpacking means work. Plus I just need to get my laptop out and it'll all be good." 

Prussia smirked, "Vell I kan see you are very talkative." 

"Oh, so you're lazy. Kay, now I know not to ask you politely to clean in the future." Hungary joked with blatant sarcasm. Shanon blinked and shook her head, shit her nervous conversation mechanism kicked in while she was talking. 

"Oh uh.. Not really... One topic leaped to another." She wasn't talkative that much until certain topics were reached, right? Prussia shrugged, "Vell if zats vhat you do zen vhatever."   
Gen smiled, "Actually I'm a pretty great cleaner. Just hate unpacking." 

"... So uh, we almost there?" Shanon asked, starting to twirl her hair as she began to feel awkward in this situation. 

Hungary faked a gasp in surprise, then laughed as she started making her bed. Gen stuck her tongue out in response, "Oh shove it." 

Prussia nodded as he got to the boys dormitory and went to his dorm. "Oh by ze vay. My brozer is probably inside." 

"So I take it that you lived in one of the other states, yes?" Hungary questioned as she flattened out her blanket. 

Shanon nodded, "Alright.. How nice it is to be roomed with your brother." She laughed slightly at that, since it was a 50/50 chance the brother was worse than Gilbert, or a little bit more upstanding. 

Prussia groaned, "You vill have to find out." He said as he pulled open the door. 

"Prussia vhere vere you??" 

Gen gave a nod as she opened her suitcase to fish out her laptop. "Yeah. I lived in Texas." 

Shanon seemed to shut up right away. What a... Strong voice. And holy fuck he looks like her brother but more muscles than chub.. A lot more muscles. She almost silently cleared her throat. 

Hungary laughed, "There's this other guy here from the states as well. He's from Florida, but lived in New York as a kid I think. Where's our friend from though?" 

"Pennslyvania, and let me guess. His nickname is America?" 

"I vas just checking on Hungary, Vest. Geez. Oh by ze vay zis is Shanon. She kame to help me unpack." The man dubbed 'Vest' by Prussia looked from Prussia and Shanon. "He didn't force you here did he?" 

"Yup. His real name is Alfred, typical blondie locks jock. Really oblivious, but he's the life of the party usually." Hungary responded, laying back all relaxed now on her bed.   
Shanon laughed, "No, not really. I volunteered after the...abrupt meeting we had. Nice to meet you, uh..." She didn't feel right calling him West. 

"Call me Germany or ludvig." "Vell Vest if you are done scaring ze poor girl zen vee are going to unpack my stuff." Prussia said as he went to his bed and opened his suitcase. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out in thought. "I don't think I'd get along with him." 

"Scared? Nah man, I ain't scared. Just a bit startled that he looks almost like my brother." Shanon pfft'd and followed Gilbert. 

Hungary shrugged, "He's a nice guy though, stands up for others, and doesn't take any real bullshit from others." 

"Zat sounds terrifying." Prussia commented on as he flipped over his suitcase and lifted it up so all his stuff fell out. 

Gen blinked, "Oh well that's good." 

"I think my brother has more of a personality similar to yours though..." Shanon looked over his stuff, "How do you want to organize it?" 

Hungary nodded, "yeah... If you need to know anything about anyone else, just ask me as well. Or one of the other open gossipers of the school." 

"Vell hov do you vant to organize it?" 

"Oh you're an open gossiper? Well don't tell them anything about me. Other than the fact that I have a major MAJOR crush on Russia from Hetalia." 

"Underwear and socks top drawer, pjs (if you have any really) second, shirts, pants?" She offered, not making any sort of eye contact to reveal that's how she organizes her stuff.   
Hungary tried not to choke on her own spit, then cleared her throat. "R-really? On him? Why is that, may I ask?" 

Gen blinked and shrugged, "He seems alone. I mean he has Belarus and Ukraine, but Ukraine has to be weary of him and Belarus is too pushy. He just needs someone to balance the chaos and I just feel like I could help him with that. Plus he can be pretty adorable." 

Prussia looked at her, "Zat sounds pretty typical zough. It has to be avesome!" 

"I never saw it that way, to be honest." Hungary yawned, glancing at the clock. Two hours until they would have to go get Shanon if she didn't return, hm. 

Speaking of Shanon, she sighed. Without saying a word, she luckily opened the unused dresser and just started tossing clothes in. No sensible order for this guy it seems. She began to wonder if Germany could feel her annoyance being radiated. Prussia blinked before shrugging and joined her with just shoving his clothes into the dresser. Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched them before heading out of the room. 

Gen shrugged, "Most people don't I guess." 

"And there goes Stiffy..." Shanon backed up when they were finished with the third drawer, "Have anything that has to go in a closet?" 

Hungary nodded, "I'm going to take a nap... Wake me up when it's lunchtime." She shuffled around on her bed until she was covered by her blankets, then she soundlessly drifted off into a nap. 

Prussia looked back to his bed. "Actually I zink zat vas it." He said before chuckling.

Gen nodded, "Roger that." She turned on her laptop, smiling as it whirred to life. 

"My job is done then. I'll see you around, probably." Shanon started walking backwards to the door, waving a bit with a small smile. 

Prussia blinked, "Vait so you don't vant to do anyzink else??" 

Shanon actually stopped in her tracks. Well, she did want to hang out maybe a little more. "If you have something we can do for a bit, I guess. I told the girls to come searching for me if I'm not back by lunch though." 

"Vell vee kould play a video game." Prussia shrugged upon suggesting it. 

And then he instantly had her attention as she walked back over. "What do you got?" Shanon was smiling quite a lot at this point in time. 

Prussia smiled, "Vell I got Amnesia, Ze Kalling, some classic Legend of Zelda, ant fev ozers. Zose vere just ze first to kome to mint." 

Shanon grinned at the mentions of Amnesia and The Calling, two games she never played but seen before. "Hmmm... The Calling sounds pretty interesting." She tried to not show how anxious she was to play it. 

Prussia snickered, "Its a pretty good game." He got out the wii necessary to play it and set it up before putting The Calling in. "Vant to play first?" 

"Hell to the motherfucking yes!" Way to use such /vulgar/ language, Shanon. She seemed so excited, but Gilbert would soon find out she is a stubborn scaredy cat. 

Prussia got the controller connected and handed it to her. "Here you go. Vee should take turns." 

"After every death you're not suppose to die?" Shanon asked, because you know the horror genre is full of this. She clicked through the beginning. She could barely remember Pewdiepie playing this, it's been probably one or two years since she watched that playthrough. 

"Yeah zats ze goal." 

"Just checking~" Shanon replied in a sing-song voice, then she was completely focused on the game. 

Prussia smirked and looked at the screen, watching her play the game. 

Surprisingly, Shanon had good reaction time... Except once. She flipped out enough to jump back, and guess what, land on her ass again. Her girly screech of terror was there as well. "Damn....Jumpscares. The fuck man.... Where the hell did I throw the wii-mote?" 

Prussia started laughing, "Kesesesesese you totally fell for zat one! Zat vas great!" 

"Oh shut up Gil. But seriously where the hell did the 'mote go?" Shanon got up, rubbing her now very much sore butt. She glanced around the room, then the /phone/ began to ring. "Wait what, did I... Not die??" She looked up at the screen and froze, deAR GOD WHY SUCH A CLOSE UP ON THat THINGS FACE? 

Prussia started laughing even more before pointing to where the wii controller went.   
With the Shanon being frustrated at this point, she picked up the controller and then threw it at Prussia's chest. "There you go, let's see how you fare in this." She sat down on the floor,mtired from standing up all that time. It's not like she can throw hard though anyways. 

Prussia snickered before facing the tv and started up where she left off. 

Shanon watched him peacefully for a while, then smirked as she devised a simple plan. She scooted back a bit, then slowly messed with the bottom of his right pants' leg. Then she would stop and wait a bit, making herself look innocent. 

Prussia blinked, pausing slightly and glanced down at her before looking back up at the screen as a typical jumpscare happened and he screamed. 

Shanon howled with laughter, wiping away a nonexistent tear. "Never... Never would I think.. You, the Awesome Prussia, would scream like that!" She continued laughing, easing into small giggles. 

Prussia turned slightly red with embarrassment before huffing. "You vere just imaginink it! Zere is no vay my scream vas vorse zan yours!" 

"Did I say it was worse? Nah, I guess you made that judgement yourself." Shanon pat his calf in mocked pity,"Poor Gilly." 

"My name is not Gilly. Besides zere is no vay you can beat ze level I left you on!" Prussia snickered before holding the controller at her. 

"You wanna bet? Hm, Gilly?" Shanon took the controller and stood up, stretching a bit as she did so. 

Prussia nodded, looking at her. "Yeah vhy not? I vill totally vin!" 

"So, a money bet or a consequence bet?" Shanon was careful not to start up the game again as they discussed this. 

"Consequence bet! Kesese. Zis vill be great! Are you going to start your round or vhat?" 

"Yeah yeah." Shanon went straight back into the game, remembering Prussia's mistakes and avoided them effortlessly. She was completely into it now. 

Prussia watched the screen before looking at her. With a smirk on his face, he moved closer to her. 

The girl glanced at him momentarily, raising an eyebrow but quickly looked back at the game as to not miss anything. 

Prussia wrapped an arm around her like it was nothing as he watched her play. "Vatch out~"   
Without second thought, she switched which hand the wii controller was in and flicked his forehead. Shanon returned to playing the game, luckily it was at a part that wouldn't kill her. Yet. 

Prussia frowned and rubbing his forehead. "Hey zats not fair." 

"What you're doing right now isn't fair too, hm? It's not like you're the one playing right now." Shanon grinned, so close to finishing this part. So close. 

"But zats vhat you vere doing to me vhen I vas playink!" Prussia defended, frowning as he stayed close to her. 

"What do you mean? I never touched you." Shanon tried her best not to give away that she was lying, mustn't giggle or smirk. Those were big give aways. However, she was biting her lip as to avoid either of those things. 

"I zink you are lying." Prussia tsked, leaning close and blowing into her ear. 

Shanon froze up for a moment, a pesky sound like a whine left her as if saying "nodontdothatplease". She huffed and focused once more on the game, face turning pink slightly. "At least I didn't invade someone's personal space..." She muttered under her breath. 

"Vhat are you talking about? Im doing nozink to hinder you from ze game." Prussia defended poorly as he blew into her ear again. 

Shanon flinched a bit, tilting her head away from him,"Says the guy in my personal space and blowing hot breath in my ear." She grumbled, when was this part of the game going to fucking end. She didn't want to lose against this guy, at all. Who knew what consequence awaited her if she lost, 

Prussia snickered before blowing even harder. "Nov kome on. Its just a friendly game. " 

"Maybe too friendly.... Where the fuck is the save, seriously!?" Shanon was close to panicking, both from the game and from the pressure of Prussia being a jackass. 

Prussia looked at the screen, "Havink trouble?" 

"Hell no, I'm doing fiiiii- Hello marshmallow girl..." Shanon shook the controller as much as she could to get the virtual ghost girl off of her character. Aaaaand sweet victory. She peered down the halls to find her savior. Save point here she comes! 

Prussia frowned and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Vhy kant you just die already?" 

"Because I'm awesome and can focus better than you." Shanon smirked, but just before she could click on the save, she was attacked. "Shit shit shit! The fuck the game shouldn't be able to do this RIGHT BEFORE YOU SAVE, it's a cheap shot at the player!" 

Prussia snickered, "Vell obviously you are not avesomer zan me if you fell for zat! Kesese!" 

Shanon groaned as the death screen appeared. She hung her head down low, a miserable sad sack that had lost the bet. "I hate you and this game." 

Prussia snickered, "Its not like it vas zat bad! Besides you kould never beat someone as avesome as me anyvays!" 

"Oh it is so very bad.. But I know I could beat you at a different game probably.... Yeah." Shanon huffed. 

Prussia shook his head, "You vould never be able to beat me." 

"I'll take that as a challenge... Hey what time is it?" She looked at the nearest clock, then giggled a bit,"I cannot believe we've been playing that long. It's lunch," 

Prussia blinked then looked at his door, half expecting Hungary to 'accidentally' break through the door. "Vee better get going." 

"Aight, it's been fun." Shanon put down the controller,"We gotta do this again... So I can get my revenge, that is." 

"Kesese hov do you zink you vill get revenge?" Prussia shook his head, laughing. 

"By beating you in another game, and some... Other things I am going to plan, perhaps." Shanon hinted before heading towards the door. 

Prussia followed Shanon, "Oh really? Vhat game are you going to use to vin against me?" 

"Maybe Dead or Alive.... One on One CoD. Or even Amnesia?" Shanon shrugged. 

Prussia smiled, "Lets do some Kall of Duty then." 

"Sweet.. I should probably get going before Hungary comes and causes you harm." Shanon laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. 

Prussia nodded, "Yeah hov about vee hurry to ze cafeteria." 

"Off we go then, I suppose." Way to sound awkward again, Shanon. she opened the door and headed out."um.... You're going to have to lead me there. I didn't explore the school yet so.." 

Prussia snickered and grabbed her hand, heading off. "Vell follov me zen!" 

Shanon was quite surprised that he took her hand. Did everyone just do this sort of thing? Suddenly, there was a hollering. "BEILSCHMIDT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Whoops, the Hungary was let out. 

Prussia tensed up and started running at full speed to the cafeteria. "HURRY VEE HAVE TO GET ZERE SOON!" Gen looked at Hungary, ,"You should relax." 

"dUDE DO I LOOK LIKE I'M MADE FOR SPRINTING?" Shanon did her best to keep up, but damn she could hardly breathe. Hungary huffed,"I have to keep him on his toes, just enough so he is ready to have them stepped on by me. Now let's get going, the food here is actually pretty good compared to the average school." 

Gen blinked, "Really? What kind of food? Is there shrimp? Oh my god there better be shrimp. I'll be so happy. It'll be heaven." "LETS JUST GET ZERE BEFORE SHE MURDERS ME!" Prussia kept running, grinning when he knew they were getting closer to the cafeteria. 

"Maybe? It's like a buffet, and it changes everyday." Hungary shrugged, only slightly giggling under her breath knowing that somewhere Gilbert heard her yelling and was most likely running. "However, it's a huge cafeteria because everyone eats at the same time." She finished her really short explanation. Shanon rolled her eyes, not thinking they had to rush this badly. 

Prussia got to the cafeteria, letting go of Shanon's hand as he bolted inside. "PROTECTION AT LAST!" Gen smiled, "Amazing. It is heaven here." 

Shanon shook her head in amusement, but now she was alone and slightly terrified. So she just went ahead to join the line up at the buffet lines. Hungary nodded as they entered the   
cafeteria. "I'll see you later, I have some catching up to do." 

Gen blinked and nodded, "Alright." She said and went to the buffet line. She blinked upon seeing Shanon and going over. "What's up Shanon?" 

"Lost a consequence bet while playing The Calling with Prussia, you?.... He seemed to forget so let's not mention that to him.." Shanon responded, scooping some food onto her plate. A little bit away was a certain Russian, in which he was just smiling as he waited in line just like everyone else. 

"What do you think he'll make you do exactly?" Gen inquired as she took a few scoops of each piece of food there was. "Besides is The Calling great when you aren't watching it?" 

"Ehhhh.... I've watched an entire Let's Play, but I kinda forgot most of it. Also I have no clue, I mean... He was being a jackass while I was playing for the bet, and I guess I /kinda/ was too.." Shanon sighed, then looked at Gen's plate,"Think you got enough there?" 

Gen smiled, "Nope! And that reminds me of when Pewdiepie played it. Oh man that was great." 

"Honestly I did better than Prussia, and Pewds." Shanon snickered quietly, grabbing a drink before paying for her meal. She waited for Gen. As she did such, she looked around the large room for a possible table to seat at. 

Gen paid for her meal and looked at Shanon. "Alright where shall we eat thy meal?" 

"A lot of these tables are full... Except for that guy's table over there." Shanon gestured to this one guy with only a few people around him. " or we can be loners and sit at an empty booth table." 

Gen looked at the table and shrugged, "Well Hungary probably hopes that we won't be loners, plus there's a higher chance that Prussia won't bug us if we sit somewhere where others are." 

"To that guy's table and hope he accepts us?" Shanon asked, holding back laughter. She laughed too much at the smallest of things. 

Gen nudged her in the side with her elbow. "Hey loners gotta stick together. Or else people can really call us loners." 

Shanon nodded, walking over to that table. She got increasingly more nervous. Suddenly the guy looked up with piercing purple irises. She was startled by it, then turned to Gen and whispered,"Heeeeey....Why don't you talk to him first, hm?" 

Gen blinked and shrugged, going over and taking a seat across from him. "So you don't mind if we sit with you right?" 

"If that is vot you vish to do, no one is stopping you." The guy smiled as the four or five on his side of the table appeared to be... Frightened? Shocked? Shanon quietly sat down,"Thank you, uh?" "I am Ivan." 

Gen blinked and smiled, "Ivan's a great name. I mean have you read Hetalia? Ivan is the real name of Russia from it. I mean I feel kinda bad that he can't really make friends with   
anyone in it!" 

"Oh really, you think so?" Ivan grinned. "I so happen to be called Russia around here. What are your names?" Shanon had just taken a bite of her food when he asked for that. She quickly swallowed, amazingly without dying, and answered,"I'm Shanon." To be honest she was surprised that this guy, and many others it seemed, all had Hetalia names. She looked behind her and saw some people staring with disbelief in their eyes. She turned away from them. 

Gen grinned at him, "That's cool. Oh I'm Genesis, but everyone basically just calls me Gen." She took a bite out of one of the various choices of food she had on her plate. 

"It is very nice to meet you gurls. Not many who decide to sit vith me, but sometimes others take people like you avay from me." Ivan seemed to glare at someone behind them right now. "Must be lonely, hm?" Shanon asked feeling pity for the guy, though she didn't dare follow his gaze. However she did wonder who could be behind them if there was anyone. 

Gen peered behind them for a few seconds before facing him again. "Well you're pretty nice, so I don't see why anyone would do that." 

"I know, da? If only /someone/ could see that and not steal avay my new friends vhile saying he's the hero." He did not stop glaring, but he had a big grin on his face. Shanon did feel a little creeped out, though she liked Ivan. She took a couple more bites from her food. 

Gen blinked, "Oh you mean America! Hungary told me about him." She bopped herself on the forehead. "Duh!" 

"Who's America?" Shanon asked, looking confused. "Vhy do not you go ask him yourself, da? It vould definitely ruin his ego and pride." Russia seemed to chuckle darkly after that. 

Gen patted Shanon on the back, "Hungary can tell you about it later, Shanon. Okay but Russia is there anything fun you want to do? It'll probably get boring." 

"I do not really do much besides reading, gardening, and playing in the snow. It is going to be a vhile until there is snow here though. But I am sure vi could find something to do if you actually vant to hang out vith me." Russia shrugged. Shanon nodded slightly, finishing up the majority of her meal with some of her drink left over. 

Gen nodded, "I could show you some of the cool games I have saved on my laptop. Or are you not into video games?" 

"Not much, but I have been told it is like playing a book. I heard of a few... Vot do you call them... Indie RPGs, da?" Russia seemed to be playing with the end of his scarf. 

Gen blinked, "When I hear Indie RPGs it sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it." She said before glancing at Shanon for help. 

"Oh uh... Well Pewds, Cry, and Mark have played them.. Like Misao, The Crooked man, To the Moon...." Shanon listed off of the top of her head a limited few. Russia nodded. 

Gen paused, "Was The Calling one or am I just not thinking correctly?" 

"Don't think so? I mean, it came out on an actual system.... I'm not entirely so sure." Shanon shrugged,"I'm gonna go dump my stuff in the trash, 'Kay? I'll be right back." With that, she left the table with her trash. Russia looked to Gen,"So vhere do you two come from?" 

Gen looked at Russia, "Well Shanon's from Pennslyvania and I'm from Texas. Never expected American Girls like us, huh?" She jokingly grinned before going back to taking a few bites out of her food. 

"Actually, yes. Mainly since the school board tries to limit most American influence because of Alfred F. Jones himself. Though I suppose they did not expect such nice gurls." He ate some of his food. 

Gen blinked and laughed, "I'm only nice to people I connect with. People that make me mad learn quick to steer clear of me." 

"As do most people... So vhen should vi hang out?" Russia tilted his head. At this point in time, Shanon actually got lost on her way back to the table. She literally does not remember where the table is. 

"Well how about once lunch is over? It's not like we're doing much today." Gen said with a shrug before grinning. "So hey are you alright dude? I saw you sitting over there with Russia and just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything bad to you." A blonde boy with an obvious cowlick went over to Shanon, looking at her. 

"Da, sounds good to me. And that is very true." Russia nodded, having his own small smile. Shanon looked at this guy, accidentally looking him up and down."Yeah I'm fine but I kinda left a friend there... He isn't that bad, is he? I mean he didn't do anything to me or my friend so yeah." 

Gen smiled, "Great then let's finish eating quick!" The boy shook his head, "No man he's like terrifying. It's like he's staring through your soul." He shivered then blinked. "Oh yeah I'm America." 

"I am practically done... But your friend, she is missing." Russia took notice that Shanon was indeed missing from the table still, he glanced around the room. Shanon laughed,"I'm Shanon... And I have heard of you already. Russia isn't that bad though, just slightly unsettling but still a good guy I think." 

Gen blinked and looked around, "Ah no biggie. Shanon can find her way back." She said before proceeding to eat the rest of what was on her plate. America shook his head, "He's pretty creepy though." 

"If you think so." Russia then turned to his comrades around him, speaking in his native tongue and they left as if they were dismissed. Shanon shrugged,"I won't deny that.. Maybe I should head back to my dorm, since I don't really have anything else to do here. See you around then, America?" 

America looked at her, "Oh really? Well alright I'll see you around Shanon!" Gen looked at Russia with a confused look. "What'd you say?" 

Shanon waved goodbye as she walked out of the cafeteria. To be truthful, she felt ditched when Prussia ran off into the crowd, but not that much anymore. Especially since he was probably doing what most of the last year testers were doing, meeting up with their friends and catching up. Russia blinked, oh the girl was curious about what he said. "Oh nothing, just that they could leave me now if they vanted to." 

Gen blinked, "So are you their leader or something?" 

"I guess you could say that. It is kind of veird to be called a leader though." He thought about it for a short period of time. Shanon was lost yet again. This time she found herself in the library, in which she didn't mind much, in fact she stayed in it. 

Gen shrugged before standing up. "Alright let's go put our trays up." 

"Da." Russia stood up walking straight to the nearest trash can and tossing whatever was left before taking it to the dishwasher room. He waved to the lunch ladies and walked right out as he waited for Genesis. 

Gen followed him as she proceeded to do the exact same, thinking to herself. "Oh have you seen Pokémon?" 

"Oh, the cute little animal battling game from Japan?" He asked, just to be sure they were speaking of the same thing. 

Gen nodded, "Yup!!!" A brown-haired boy went over to Shanon, "You don't look like you've been here before!!" 

"I honestly vish I pre-ordered the remake of generation 3. Good times I had with my mudkip." He chuckled. Shanon was startled for a few seconds, then chilled out,"Oh, yeah, hi. I am new, since I wasn't a tester. I'm Shanon, you?" 

Gen squealed slightly, "I love generation 3!! I actually pre-ordered both of them, neat huh?" "I'm Italy!" Italy smiled at her. "Are you having a good time??" 

"You are so lucky. So. So lucky." Russia looked jokingly envious, laughing a bit afterwards. Shanon smiled, nodding a bit,"Yeah, I suppose I am. I did meet a lot of people already, it's like they're popping out of nowhere." 

Gen nodded proudly at herself. "Yup!" Italy nodded, "Well I'm glad you're having a good time! Oh have you met Germany yet?" 

"To your dorm now, da?" Russia questioned since they were still just in the cafeteria. Silly teenagers. "Germany... Germany.. Oh yeah! Prussia's older brother. I kind of met him, though it was a really short meeting." Shanon smiled, this guy was just radiating cheeriness. 

Gen blinked and nodded, heading out of the door. "Yeah let's go!" Italy smiled, "Yeah, do you like Germany? He's pretty great!" 

Russia followed her, smiling a lot. He was still surprised that someone decided to come to him, and bam, friendship. Shanon shrugged,"I don't know much about him yet. He looked like my brother though, but the personality is very different." 

Italy blinked, "Oh really? What does your brother look like?" Gen kept walking, "Alright I'm certain we are going in the right direction, but who knows." 

"Hmm.. Blond hair, not combed back but it's cut short. Not in a shaggy style either. Blue-green eyes. A strawberry blond beard, and he's a bit more on the chubby side. That's just my brother Dallas though, I have another even older one." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck,"Honestly the resemblance between Dallas and Germany end at their faces." Russia tilted his head,"Do you not remember vhere your dorm is? Do you at least remember the dorm number?" 

Gen smiled, "No I know where, but even I get turned around sometimes." Italy nodded, "Sounds cool!" 

"Ah, I vas just saying in case you needed assistance." Russia chimed. Shanon shrugged,"I didn't talk to him for the longest time because he scared me a lot when I was younger. That changed over the years, but he can still be an ass sometimes." 

Gen nodded, "I figured as much, but no worries!" Italy smiled, "Well it takes time! At least you talks to him at least some times!" 

"Sure, sure.. But if vi end up passing the cafeteria, I vill lead us." Russia commented. "Yeah.. By the way, what were you doing before you just came up to me? It seemed like you just left something or someone behind." Shanon asked. 

Gen huffed, "Alright alright. I guess you can." Italy blinked, "Oh right! You probably haven't met Japan! I'll go get him, just stay right here." He said, turning and going off into the row of shelves. 

"Dorm number?" Russia laughed quietly under his breath. Shanon blinked, then just nodded by herself as she glanced over the books around her. Yay, fictional books!~ 

Gen paused, "How about we find Hungary if we get back to the cafeteria?" Italy returned later with a black-haired boy. "Ve~ Japan this is Shanon, Shanon this is Japan!" Japan looked at Shanon before doing a small bow to greet her. 

"She is a very scary flower. But might as vell if you can't remember." He seemed rather cheeky at the notion that Gen didn't recall her room number. "Oh hi there, heh.." Shanon was not looking at a volume of OHSHC at this very moment. Nope. She quickly hid it behind her back," Nice to meet you." 

Gen glanced at Russia, "Don't you start laughing at me." Italy smiled, "What are you reading?" 

"Vot, me? Laughing at you? How silly." Russia smirked, redirecting Gen to the cafeteria. Shanon pulled a face at showed both minor panic and nervousness,"Oh! It's nothing really. Haha!" She quickly put the book back onto the shelf, hopefully they didn't see what it was. 

Italy blinked before grinning. "You like mangas too? Japan likes those too!" Gen huffed, "You're totally laughing at me." 

"Manga, what's manga, I don't know what you are speaking about. Hahahaa..." Shanon was now at the point of blushing in embarrassment. To be caught looking at a really romantic-comedic one too. Russia shook his head, taking Genesis's hand and leading her into the cafeteria,"Come now, we are on the search for Hungary." 

Gen puffed her cheeks out, "Fiiiine. I guess we can find Hungary right now." Italy smiled, "You don't have to deny it!!!" 

"Good good, you can go get her, da? Because I am sure she vill not come with me right avay even if I am vith you at the time." Russia explained slightly. Shanon sighed,"But then people will know I am a hopeless romantic based on the mangas I read... It's better if they don't know, trust me... Especially after Prussia did to make me lose this game we played and bet on.." 

Gen shrugged, "Okay well lets go then." She said and went back into the cafeteria, looking around. Italy looked at Japan then Shanon, "Well we won't tell! Right Japan?" Japan nodded, "It's fine Shanon." 

Russia waited by the entrance/exit, humming to himself. Shanon rubbed her temples,"Alright I trust you. Sorta. Kinda..." She glanced around the library for a clock to read, after all she spent quite a while in there. "Hopefully Prussia did forget about the bet, because he never gave me a consequence.." 

Italy smiled, "So what mangas did you read?" Gen sighed, taking a deep breath. "Hungary!!!" 

"Usually ones with romance... Though I do read One Piece from time to time, I just end up losing my place among the chapters." Shanon laughed a bit. Hungary blinked, then looked over her shoulder. Oh it was her roommate. She waved bye to her friends and walked up to her. "Hello there, what do you want?" 

Gen looked at Hungary, "What's our dorm number?" Italy blinked, "Romances are cool! Something magical is happening with a relationship!" 

".... 154. Was that all you seriously needed after shouting my name?" Hungary deadpanned. Shanon shrugged, smiling shyly," yeah... Oh, I also read Hetalia... Don't tell anyone, but since I can't choose a favorite, I have a top three. Prussia, France, and America are just so dreamt and adorable sometimes~" She sighed in delight. 

Gen shrugged, "I couldn't see where you were and Russia and I were gonna go back and play some games. But thanks!" Italy blinked and glanced at Japan. "Didn't you make that based on everyone here?" Japan nodded, "It wasn't very difficult to do, but yes." 

Hungary nodded,"you're welcome...and be careful around Russia, just in case." She waved goodbye and walked back to her table. Shanon went into instant alarm,"What wait you're telling me all these similarities I've been noticing are actually the real deal oh my god." She covered her mouth in shock of this, her face heating up quite badly. She basically just told them she has a crush on three separate guys in the school. Holy fuck. 

Italy smiled, "Well it's okay! Which one do you like the most?" Gen waved her hand slightly before going back out of the cafeteria. "154!" 

"I-I don't know, I already met Prussia and he was kinda cool but!... And then I met America kind of and he was nice I guess??? I don't think I really met France though, but I'm not sure if I want to." Shanon. Shanon calm down. Chill out, take easy breaths. Russia nodded, taking Gen by the hand again and heading to the girls' dormitory. 

Gen followed him, "So what about Fire Emblem?" Italy nodded, " It's okay! Just take a deep breath! It's not like you have to choose between all three!" 

"Oh I haven't gotten the chance to try it out yet." Russia thought about it as he ran through any other possible games he had himself. Shanon laughed pitifully,"Why are you even trying to help me here, your brother came in as a close fourth place on my list... Do not even dare to tell him that or else he will become a sad sack filled with angst and anger." 

Gen nodded, "I fell head over heels for the games after my brother let me play Fire Emblem Awakening. It's so cool!!!" Italy blinked, "Well maybe you need to just sort out why you like each of them?" 

"Is it really that good?" He began watching the dorm numbers, 145.....146.... Shanon sighed, taking a seat at one of the tables as she thought about it.

"I guess I like France because I don't think he is as bad as the fandom portrays him to be. I think he's very sweet and touching, so very loving and caring... He would do whatever would make his love interest happy. I like America because he seems like a fun guy to be around, someone to make you laugh and smile at the little things in life. He would try his hardest to make sure you're okay and happy... And then there's Prussia. He just makes me crazy sometimes, seemingly like a fusion of America and France but with a twist of his own personality.. He's unique in his own way, there's just... Something about him..... Not to mention all of them are real good looking, like seriously." Shanon laid her head down on the table, wait until Gen finds out. 

Gen nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah! And it's so life critical too! Like you have to really plan out your tactics, because the second someone on your team dies that is it for them. You cannot bring them back at all, unless you reset your game or something after the battle that is." Italy nodded before smiling, "So why not Prussia if he's like all three of them?" 

"That sounds very difficult." Russia seemed rather worried about that aspect of the game. Who would make a game have such a crucial consequence? He stopped at dorm 154,"Vi're here." Shanon threw her hands up in the air momentarily before placing them back down on the table, she looked up at Italy,"It's not going to be easy, none of them would be that interested in some regular brunette with brown eyes too. I would think Prussia would have high standards or something because his girl would have to be as awesome as himself." 

Gen blinked, excitement seeming to calm down some as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "And yeah it's pretty difficult, but you can tie that kind of battle tactics into Pokémon if you think about it. Through the game, you have to focus on bringing your team up but when the battle gets tough, sending out only the strongest to win." Italy shrugged, "Well you never know until you try!" 

"Sounds like a lot of hard vork, but it may help vith battle strategies..." Russia mainly mumbled that last part, so it didn't sound like much. Shanon nodded,"Guess so.. Hn, I think I'll head back to my dorm after all of this. Thanks Italy, and truly it was great meeting the both of you." She got up, waving goodbye to them as she started heading out of the library. Meanwhile she kept thinking about that damn bet. She was in suspense because of it. 

Italy smiled and waved bye, "Bye Shanon!!! Good luck with your problem!" Gen shrugged, "Worth it in the end, ya know?" She said with a smile, pushing the door open and going   
inside. "Welcome to casa de me, Shanon, and Hungary!" 

"I can see that someone didn't finish, or start, unpacking yet." Russia easy with the snide comments, shhhh. He grinned. Shanon was now left to figure out where the girls' dormitory was again. How did she even find it before? She began to wander around, finding little maps placed on certain walls of the school. It was as if the school board knew students would get lost. 

Gen waved her hand as she reached up onto the top bunk and pulled her laptop down from it. "Unpacking is boring and takes away precious game time! Mainly laptop time, but hey it all counts." She sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to her before pulling up Visual Boy Advance.

Russia casually joined her on the floor, sitting close enough so he could view the laptop' screen. At last, Shanon found her dorm. Finally. Sweet. Sweet. Swe-e-e-et victory. She dug for her key in her pocket and thought she unlocked the door. Nope. She locked it. She tested the door out and soon realized whoever unlocked it last forgot to lock it. She did what she did before, then walked in calmly and shut the door. 

Gen blinked and glanced up when Shanon walked in. "Oh where've you been man?" She asked as she casually used the touchscreen on her laptop to pull up Fire Emblem.

"Left cafeteria after a small chitchat with America, went to the library, met Italy and Japan, got advice, slowly found my way back here." Shanon yawned, then turned to the door and locked it. She walked over to her bed and laid down. "By the way, there's something I gotta tell you later... But first, nap." And then she was out like a light. Russia chuckled,"Vot interesting roommates you got, da?" 

Gen paused for a second before nodding. "Majorly interesting. Okay but back to Fire Emblem! It actually was a nice Game Boy game, so of course I found online and have been playing it. Sadly though you can't make some serious relationship junk like in Awakening and since it's a 3ds game it's gonna be like ten years before you can play it on your laptop." 

"Makes sense, the gaming industry can be so cruel sometimes." Russia joked somewhat again. 

Gen nodded with a sad expression, "So very true. But one day! One day it will be possible!"

"... Vi are such pirates." Russia shook his head, placing his attention back onto the laptop's screen. 

Gen nodded and opened up her game file, playing around as she did so. "Pirates are great though and so is Fire Emblem." 

Over time, Russia appeared to get more cozy. Though he did glance at the time here and there, he knew the rules of the school. Girls and guys were not allowed to be in the same dorm past nine pm. And the last year testers had a meeting at six. Shanon let out a very loud snore as she slept, and it seemed like she was about to wake up. 

Gen glanced over at Shanon, "And arise sleeping beauty!" She said before looking at her laptop then Russia. "So wanna see some good ol' Pokémon now?" 

"Meh.... Latte....err..." Shanon mumbled, hugging her pillow partly now. Russia nodded,"Da, but I do have to leave a little before six." 

Gen huffed, "Man that's boring, but alright." She said, casually saving her file and pulling up FireRed. 

Shanon rolled over to face the wall. Yep. She's asleep. She's going to miss dinner at 7 at this rate. Russia checked the time, wow it was only 4,"It is just a meeting to velcome some of us back to school, some boring stuff as vell." He shrugged. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out, "Nah seeing some people you might not have caught up on yet would be pretty great." She pulled up her file and paused. "Okay so I have no memory of where I left off in this game." 

"Just check your badges, that should help, da?" Russia looked at the area she was in at the moment. Something tells us that the slumbering lass did not get much sleep last night, nor did she sleep on the plane. 

Gen nodded silently, pulling open the menu bar and going to check. "Who knows~" 

Russia was practically leaning on Gen's shoulder, not thinking about it all too much. 

Gen glanced at him and blinked before shaking her head and continuing. "So what's your favorite Pokémon anyways?" 

"Cubone." Russia hummed, he smiled somewhat since Gen was alright with him doing this. 

"Cubone's cool. Do you think the rumor that he's really a Kangaskhan's kid, but the mom died is true?" 

"It is very believable. I feel bad for him if it is true." Russia sympathized with the Pokemon. He glanced at the time again, thirty more minutes and he'd be going. It wasn't like he was in a rush, just that he didn't want to be late if possible to the meeting. 

Gen nodded, "Yeah, what creepypastas have you seen?" 

"Creepypasta? Is that something from Italy or?" Russia looked genuinely confused. Don't give him night mares. 

Gen laughed, "No! Creepypastas are I guess 'scary' stories that are intentional for giving you nightmares and stuff like there. There's a lot of Pokémon ones too!" 

"Vhy vould someone vant nightmares? Are they like the urban legends I hear of from others?" Russia almost slipped out the word 'countries', he was unsure if they were allowed to   
tell the new students about them. 

Gen paused before shrugging. "I guess you could say that? They do sound kind of true." 

Russia nodded,"Ah, they sound very interesting then..." He checked the time and was startled, it was 5:46. He had to go. "Oh, it appears I must go now. It vas fun to hang out vith someone new." He patted her shoulder gently and then stood up on his own. 

Gen huffed, "Alright. I guess time flies when you're having fun. But alright, see you later man." 

"Goodbye." Russia smiled at her, then left the dorm. Shanon seemed to have woken up officially a few moments ago. "Soooo.... You and Ivan, huh?" Wipe that cheeky smirk off your face Shanon. 

Gen looked at Shanon before rolling her eyes, "Oh please we were just bonding over games. Besides what'd you want to tell me?" 

"Oh right... It's about when I met Italy and Japan in the library." Shanon rubbed the back of her head,"You got to promise to not freak out, okay?" 

Gen scoffed, "When have I ever freaked out?" 

"I don't know, but I just met you so... But anyways... It kinda has to do with Hetalia, you read it right?" Shanon looked around calmly about the room. 

Gen nodded, "Yeah and Hungary has some of them. And uh other things." She said, mumbling the last part with a shiver. 

"Well.... What would you say.... If they were based on real people...." Shanon eased into the topic, not looking at Gen. 

Gen blinked, "That would be majorly cool." 

"....well....it's true. Japan had that manga made based on the people in this school... The last year testers.." Shanon coughed awkwardly, waiting for her response. 

Gen paused before grinning, "So Russia IS Russia?" 

"Yes, Russia is Russia. And Prussia is Prussia. England is England.. Et cetera." Shanon now seemed heavily embarrassed as she thought about earlier /events/. 

Gen smiled, "So I just let THE Russia lean on me? Oh my god this school is heaven." 

"Yes, yes, and at least you can focus on one guy. I mean, Italy and Japan - Mostly Italy - kinda helped me figure out who I should try for..." Shanon easy there, your cheeks shouldn't be that pink. 

Gen looked at her, "Oh really? Whose yours?" 

"Ah... Well.... There was a three way tie between America, France, and Prussia... but Italy helped to narrow it down to just... Prussia..." Shanon rubbed her arm, still not looking at Gen. 

Gen blinked and nodded, "Explains why you kinda hooked up with Prussia quickly."

"th-thaT WAS NOT HOoking up!" Shanon denied, shaking her head. "Besides, he kind of left me alone after we split up at the cafeteria. Haven't seen him since."

Gen laughed, "Know where he lives?"

".... Maybe? Dorm number might be 147... I didn't really pay attention to,where he was leading me... And will you stop laughing?" Shanon squeaked out the last part

Gen smiled, "But it's so funny!"

"Please tell me how it's funny, I need a good laugh." Shanon said sarcastically, but smiled.

"You hooked up with Prussia~ He's totally gonna bring up that consequence if it's him. He might just be waiting."

Shanon made some indescribable noises as she walked back to her bed and shoved the pillow into her face. "why musht joo be shoo mean..." She looked back up at Gen,"Don't you dare remind him either."

Gen pouted, "But it'd be so much fun!"

"You don't even know if he'll come back around anytime soon. We didn't even schedule a day where I was going to get revenge against him for winning this bet." Shanon huffed.

Gen shrugged, "Well he's probably at the meeting Russia left to go to."

"I know...bleh." Shanon sighed, relaxing a bit now. She glanced at the door, then the clock,"When do you think the meeting will be over?"

Gen blinked before shrugging again. "Not a clue."

"Surely before dinner..." A growl escaped Shanon's stomach, making the girl laugh. "Maybe we should try finding the cafeteria a little early, just in case we get lost..."

Gen nodded and got up, holding her laptop. "Let's go then."

Shanon got up again, checking she had her keys before heading out the door. She didn't know why she was leading them to the place of food, but it was better than no direction at all.

Gen followed them, shutting the door and locking it silently.

After maybe thirty or more minutes of aimlessly walking, they found the cafeteria. Yay. Shanon chose to shuffle over to a booth, seeing as the entire room was empty. And they had like twenty more minutes until dinner.

Gen sat down next to her, setting the laptop on the table and continuing to play FireRed.

Shanon drummed her fingers against the table. Slowly, people began to trickle in. Then it stopped for a bit, must be other new students like themselves. Then a huge crowd came in excitedly. Must be the testers.

Gen glanced over at the doors before continuing her playing, "Can we get food yet?" Prussia walked over to them upon seeing them. "Vell Shanon, hov about you come see my avesome group of friends?"

Shanon looked to Gen like /Help me don't make me go/, but then she spoke,"Uh.. Welllllll. I was just about to get in line for fooood.... And stuff... With my pal Gen here, you remember her right? The one asking if it was rude to kill you?" She smiled slightly in the most nervous way ever.

Gen whined before shutting her laptop and getting up, pushing past Prussia. "Yo Shanon let's get going." Prussia blinked, "Vell vhat about aftervards? Vhy not kome spend some time viz ze kool people."

Shanon nodded,"Maybe." She followed behind Gen, hopefully they would be out of earshot right about......now. "Gen what do." She whispered. Russia strolled into the cafeteria, with his small entourage really.

Gen looked at Shanon as they went to get food. "What? Don't you want to hang with Prussia?"

"I do, but can you blame me for being nervous and shy??? Especially after finding out he's the real deal?" Shanon sighed, getting food onto her plate. The Kiełbasa looked especially good, and smelled great today. As well as the Halušky... She was really into the Polish cuisine today. Russia had somehow gathered his food already, eating quietly with his friends.

"Well why not just take a deep breath and think for a second then?" Gen asked, copying whatever Shanon put on her plate because she had no idea what to have since she hadn't had any of it.

"You're right, you're right.... Uh, you do know Halušky is buttery noodles with cabbage, right? Most people don't usually like it." Shanon didn't bother mentioning the Kiełbasa, since it was just a sausage, a sophisticated sausage basically. She glanced over her shoulder, slightly wondering if Prussia was going to wait for her to get her food at the end of the line. She looked back towards her food, giving serious thought.

Gen blinked, "No I didn't, but hey I haven't had any of this so oh well."

"So you're just going to blindly eat some of this stuff, huh?" Shanon shrugged. She paused for a moment, then inwardly sighed. She made her decision clearly as she paid for her meal and left the line.

Gen nodded, "Yes I am! I am pretty good at that if I don't say so myself." She said proudly as she paid for hers and followed Shanon.

Shanon sort of found Prussia easily, who else would have such white hair. She looked to Gen, whispering,"You don't have to go through this with me if you don't want to. I see a Russia not so far from here, so.." She smiled at her friend, then turned her attention to Gilbert,"Hey there, Gilby." There we go, just be casual.

Gen blinked and patted her on the back before heading off to sit with Russia. Prussia looked over and smirked, heading over to her. "Did you decide to kome around to ze idea?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I came around to the idea." Shanon rolled her eyes. Russia looked up, noticing Gen approaching. He waved a bit to her.

Gen nodded a hello and sat across from him like last time. "So was the meeting as boring as I predicted?" Prussia nodded, grabbing her elbow and pulling her over to a table where two other guys were sitting. "Hey guys! Zis is Shanon and zat is France ant Spain." Spain looked at Shanon and smiled, "It's nice to meet you!" France nodded, "I'm surprised Prussia could find just a beautiful girl."

"Da, very much. But leave it up to the extroverts to make it somevot bearable." Russia chuckled. Shanon could only smile and nod, but then France had to say that. "Oh please, I'm not that worthy to be called such a word from a handsome guy like yourself." She blinked, what did she just say?"Anyway, nice to meet you too."

Gen snickered, "Sounds like it. So you read Hetalia, right?" Prussia patted Shanon on the back, "No need to call France zat." France smiled, getting up. "Well I certainly don't mind." "Shanon do you want to sit with us?" Spain offered, glancing at the others.

"Oh yes, I do. Japan showed me its progress a vhile back." Russia raised an eyebrow,"Vot of it?" Shanon shrugged,"If it isn't an issue. I didn't get this food for nothing." She smirked.

"Because I found out a secret of yours~" Gen said cheerfully, smiling. Prussia nodded, and flashed a grin at her, taking a seat.

"Really, vot secret could you have possibly found out?" Russia smiled, taking a bite of his food afterwards. Shanon smiled a bit back, then sat down. She took a few bites out of her noodles first before taking a glance at Spain. She wasn't an idiot when she asked this, she was going to be the chill one to not expose that she knew who they were,"You know what? You kinda remind me of this Italy guy I saw in the library earlier. You two related?"

"You are Russia from Hetalia." Spain smiled, "Oh which one? It's either Romano or Italy, but if anything I'd have to say I'd look more closely like Romano. Was he mean to you?"  
Russia blinked, then laughed lightheartedly,"Ah, right. Da, I am the same Russia." Shanon giggled,"Nah, he was rather nice and cheery. Cute, but in the childish way. Haven't met Romano yet though." She couldn't help but glance at Prussia in the corner of her eye.

Gen smiled, "Well then I'm glad to have found that out!" Spain nodded, "Well then you obviously met Italy, but Romano might act nice to you. Who knows! He's always been nicer to girls." Prussia snickered, "Maybe vee should replace you viz him zen." He commented with a glance towards Shanon and France.

"So how long have you actually known?" Russia asked, quite curious as he tilted his head. Shanon tried her best to not laugh as if she was howling at this moment, although she looked like she could. Instead, she thanked the heavens that these plastic knives could cut through this sausage. She did not want to eat it in a certain manner around these guys. She took some bites out of that.

Gen blinked, "Little bit after you left actually. Shanon found out from Japan and Italy." France looked at Shanon, "So how do you like the food today, mademoiselle?" He asked, steering the conversation off of replacing Spain at that moment at least.

"They told her themselves, huh. I did not think they vould to be honest." Russia shrugged. Shanon quietly slurped a noodle, goddamn it France you caught her in the middle of eating. "It's so good, I haven't had kiełbasa and halušky like this since the last time my mom made it." She sighed with a big ol' grin on her face at that thought.

France smiled, "You liked your mom's cooking huh?" Gen nodded, "Yup so I know your secret~"

"Her and my brother were the only ones who really know how to cook. I hardly know myself, and my dad was only good at frying slices of potatoes in a skillet. But man they all knew how to cook so well." Shanon was a bit envious of her own family since she only knew how to make a few meals. Russia tapped his cheek,"That may be so, but it is not much of a secret if you keep speaking of it, hm?" He grinned.

Gen nodded, "Yup! this is the last time I'm mentioning it, so figured I'd say it a little bit more." France nodded, "Well I could teach you how to cook." "Like I kould trust you to keep your hands off of her, France." Prussia butted in, looking at France with a raised eyebrow like he was expecting France to deny it, which he proceeded to do anyways.

"Vot a funny gurl you are, Genesis." Shanon laughed under her breath, shaking her head,"Thanks for the... Offer, but I'm sure I can learn on my own. I am a fast learner after all, and I prefer... Working alone." She smirked, enjoying the rest of her meal

Gen nodded, "Yup! Thanks for the compliment Russia." "You sure? I'm an excellent cook. I wouldn't mind showing you a pointer or too." France commented before Spain nudged him. "You just want to spend some alone time with Shanon." "Well she is a gorgeous girl!"

Russia smiled again, finishing up his meal. Shanon had finished her own as well, but now she was a little out of it because of France's... Compliments? Yeah. "I would rather not spend alone time with any of you, to be truthful.. Except maybe Spain." She gave Prussia an appointed look,"Especially after what Prussia did to make me lose a game earli--" And them she shut up. Please don't tell her he heard her, and that it reminded him of the bet.

Prussia blinked before grinning, "Oh right! I forgot about zat! Kesese ve're goink to have so much fun!" Gen blinked and started eating, scrunching her nose up whenever she first tried one of them, but continued eating it anyways.

With that, Shanon laid her head on the table,"Why did I ever suggest a bet. And why did I give you the choice of it being money or consequence??" Russia was kindly waiting for when Gen was done with her meal before he would toss his garbage away.

Gen shoved it all down quickly before taking a large drink out of her cup. Prussia snickered, "Yeah zat's vhat you should vorry about."

Russia looked at her worriedly for a moment,"You really shouldn't guzzle it all down like that. It can harm you." Shanon lifted her head up, giving the other guys the best kicked puppy look she could ever grace them with,"Help me."

Gen stopped and smiled, "It's fine. I can handle it man." France blinked and shrugged and he and Spain gave her the 'sorry we can't help' look. Prussia patted her on the back, grinning slightly.

Russia sighed, letting her continue though his worry wouldn't stop. Shanon huffed and looked at Prussia,"Well, tell me my consequence."

Prussia tapped on his chin in contemplation, "Vell maybe I kould get you to vear somezing or maybe have you pull a funny break on Hungary." Gen finished and stood up, "Great let's go put our trays up!"

"Please this body isn't made for wearing anything you're thinking of." Shanon rolled her eyes. Russia nodded, following her lead.

"Avv vhy vould you say zat?" Gen walked off, throwing away her trash then putting her tray up. "Great so what now?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a plus size." Shanon shrugged, she came to terms with this long ago anyway. Russia tossed his trash then put his tray up,"Anything in mind?"

Gen shrugged and held up her laptop, "I did bring this along! I could show you some creeeepyypastaaaaas. Oooooo~" Prussia shrugged, "Zat shouldn't make a difference."

"Might as vell, da?" Russia laughed at her exaggeration. Shanon stuck her tongue out at him, then stopped,"For some, it does. Anyways, can you make up your mind yet?"

Gen nodded and started walking back to the table. Prussia glanced at Spain and France before nodding. "Yeah. I vant you to make a really good prank on Hungary. Not sure vhat you should do yet, but it vill be avesome!"

Russia followed suit. Shanon faked cheerfulness,"Woo, pranking my roommate." She really needed to tone down the sarcasm. 

Prussia snickered, "She really need a good prank pulled on her." Gen sat back down and opened up her laptop, smiling.

"And such a prank would be? All the ones I'm thinking of are just too rude.." Shanon was mainly thinking of the usual bucket on the door prank, but it would be filled with paint.   
Russia sat next to her, perhaps leaning a bit close again because well they're either A.) Reading Creepypasta or B.) Listening to Creepypasta. 

Gen pulled up the Creepypasta wiki site and paused before going to Youtube instead and looking up MrCreepyPasta. Prussia looked at her before smiling, "Take Hungary's closes ant svap zem out viz ze janitor's clozes." 

Russia tilted his head at the screen. "Well if I leave now, I can probably do it before she gets back to our room." Shanon huffed, that wasn't too bad. Though she did wonder where she'd put Hungary's clothes as to hide them. 

Prussia nodded, "Vell you kan do it nov zen." Gen went to his videos and started scrolling through them, "Alright which creepy pasta do you want to see?" 

Shanon nodded, getting up right away tossed her garbage. Usual routine. She waved slightly to the three guys as she ventured out of the cafeteria. The janitor's living quarters would probably be somewhere nearby. Russia scanned over the choices,"How about /My Best Friend that Never Happened/?" He didn't know why he picked that one, it sort of stood out. 

Gen shrugged and clicked it, turning up the volume loud enough to hear it. 

Shanon looked up and down the halls near the cafeteria, relief filled her bones as she found the room. She glanced around before checking the door, unlocked. Weird. She opened it, peering into the place. She took one step in. Russia listened intently to the video. 

Gen watched the video, nodding slightly as she listened to it. 

Thus mission impossible turned out to be the exact opposite. Shanon snuck out of the room and walked past the cafeteria with a couple of jumpsuits, at least she remembered where her dorm was now. She entered their dorm, just getting started as she threw Hungary's clothes into one of her suitcases. Russia seemed to cringe at the detail the guy went into. Poor imaginary friend of his... Right? 

Gen glanced at Russia, patting him on the shoulder before going back to watching the video. 

Shanon was sure to even out the amount of clothes just so her suitcases didn't look suspicious. She shoved those under her bed again, then folded the jumpsuits as nicely as she could. Then she put them away. With that, she left her dorm key in the room as to not have any trace of blame up on her. On her way out, she snatched her drawing notebook and a pencil. She was back in the cafeteria in no time. Russia smiled a little at that, but soon found himself watching the time on the video. 

Gen yawned slightly before stretching some. "This is getting kind of boring." 

"A bit, not much though. You pick the next one." Russia cracked his neck some. Shanon returned to the trio, faking a yawn,"That was easy." 

Gen looked at the videos, frowning slightly in thought. She shrugged before clicking Don't forget to blink. "This one!" Prussia grinned, "Nice job Shanon!" 

Russia shrugged. Shanon shook her head,"It was too easy, really. Don't see how you couldn't do it yourself." She sat down, flipping her notebook open and flittering through the pages to find what she was drawing on the plane earlier. 

Prussia leaned over to Shanon, "Oh vhat do you got zere?" Gen tilted her head slightly in interest at what it was saying. 

"Just a doodle~" Shanon hummed, it appeared to be the Bad Touch Trio themselves. They were are chibi-fied though, and dressed in Christmas themed outfits. She was pretty sure he wouldn't recognize it since it was just a sketch. Russia seemed to slowly lean closer to the laptop as it went on. 

Gen blinked, glancing at Russia and tried not to snicker but went back to listening. Prussia blinked, "Vho are zey?" 

Shanon shrugged,"Just some guys." She had drawn France as Santa, Spain as an elf, and Prussia was Rudolph the red nose reindeer. She grinned. Russia gulped, feeling bad for the fictional character. 

Gen smirked slightly, leaning closer as well. "Scared?" Prussia snickered, "Vell zey look really silly." 

"Nyet, I am not scared." Russia pouted. Shanon's grin grew wider,"Oh, they are. Silly and lovable.... Hm... Maybe I should add some of their.... Family members I guess into this..." She sketched out three circles in the background, whispering,"Mattie.....Lovi... And Luddy.." She giggled. 

Prussia leaned close, "Vhat are you sayink?" Gen nudged him, "Then what is bugging you exactly?" 

Shanon used the eraser end of her pencil to nudge Prussia back a little,"Oh nothing. Just some names." Russia huffed,"It is very disturbing... And makes you vonder if it could be true.." 

Gen paused before nodding, "Yeah I guess so then." Prussia blinked, "But vhy vont you tell me vho?" 

Russia grinned, leaning close to Gen as he whispered,"So...Don't blink." Shanon giggled,"That would take the fun out of it, now wouldn't it?" She began drawing in details, starting with Ludwig. 

Gen blinked and started laughing, pushing him away slightly. "Oh my god don't whisper that!" Prussia huffed, "So are ve going to play a guessink game zen?" 

Russia shook his head,"Nyet." He chuckled, whispering that sentence a few more times. Shanon shrugged,"If you want.. Oh damn it, I forgot something on one of the other characters.." She grumbled unhappily as she quickly drew stubble on France. 

Gen shook her head, lightly hitting him on the arm. "Whatever let's just watch another video then." Prussia blinked, "Oh is zat a clue?" 

"You should pick another one, since that vas so effective." Russia grinned. Shanon blinked,"Oh, not really. Though it is sort of." She huffed as she drew Romano's curl next, and soon after Canada's. 

Gen rolled her eyes and looked through the videos before choosing Mr. Toothy. Prussia frowned in concentration then blinked, "Maybe people here?" 

"Vot an odd name..." Russia mumbled. Shanon looked at Prussia, faking surprise,"Hm? I'm just drawing Hetalia characters to be honest. But I got to agree, some of the people here look like them." 

Prussia smirked, "Are ze first zree ze Bad Touch Trio zen?" Gen nodded, "Yup." 

"I sometimes question why they're called that... But then I remember Prussia and France are seen as very touchy in the fandom... But yes, yes they are." Shanon acted like it was no big deal. Russia hummed as he paid attention to the video again. Gen smiled, "Bloody Mary~" 

"Vell people don't pay much attention to it." Prussia commented with a shrug. 

"Shush." Russia shooshed Gen. Shanon blinked as she remembered other drawings she had in the notebook, and closed it immediately. 

"Welp. Sudden realization has happened and I must go." Girl, chill, he won't see the other /doodles/ you've done. Gen huffed and blew a puff of air at him. Prussia blinked, "Av kome on Shanon. Just stay ant talk to us for a vhile longer." Russia lightly flicked her nose. Shanon seemed to grumble some stuff before shoving her notebook under her hoodie as if to hide it. 

"And what would you want to talk about?" Gen whined, covering her nose like she was hurt, sniffling slightly. Prussia shrugged, "If ve are goink to have our rematch any time soon." 

"Oh, sorry did I flick you too hard?" Russia appeared concerned. 

"Right, maybe this weekend if school doesn't get in the way?" Shanon asked, school came first usually because she needed good grades. 

Gen sniffled, "Maybe..." Prussia huffed, "But vhats ze fun in zat?" 

Russia hugged her as an apology,"I'll be careful next time, I know I don't know my own strength here and there." Shanon rolled her eyes,"I kinda have to keep good grades between high B's and A's... I don't want to look like a failure if my grades drop enough to have my mom notice." Gen blinked and smiled, "It's fine. I was just playing."   
"Vell its not like your grades define you." 

"Yeah you are such a beautiful flower." France said with a smile. Russia huffed and pulled away,"You were such a liar." Shanon snorted a laugh, stopping herself soon after and cleared her throat,"Uh... That's just what everyone says.. excludingthebeautifulflowerpart... If I don't have good grades, I have nothing to go onto. No good grades equals no good college, which means no job.." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. 

Gen gasped, "Me?! A liar??" Prussia huffed, "Vhatever." France shrugged, "Well we could help with studying." 

"Da." Russia looked to the video again, as if hiding a small smile. Shanon shook her head,"I just need to focus on schoolwork first is all, if we receive any. Though I wouldn't mind a study date... Group, I mean study group." She looked at one of the clocks in the room, wow not that much time has passed. 

Gen sniffled, "I'm hurt. I can't believe you think of me as a liar." Prussia snickered, "Alright ve kan have study groups zen." Spain smiled, "How about we do it in my dorm then?" 

"Genesis, I'm no fool." Russia raised an eyebrow. Shanon had a squinted glare towards Prussia, then flicked his forehead like she had done before. Then she faced Spain,"Sure, if your roommate doesn't mind." 

"Well then who am I suppose to fool??" Gen groaned leaning on him while pouting. Prussia frowned, rubbing his forehead before shaking his head. Spain nodded, "Great! When should we start study groups?" 

"Your roommates maybe?" Russia chuckled, patting her head. Shanon shrugged,"Maybe a few days before tests? Like three consecutive days of meeting up and studying before the date of an important test." She glanced at Prussia, grinning lop-sidedly. 

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Zat sounds really boring." Spain nodded, "Good idea." Gen blinked and nodded, "Yeah I guess so." 

"Oh, then I guess you can be excluded from the totally awesome study group featuring moi. Gilbert, tu es ridicule." Shanon stretched,"Je suis fatigué." Russia looked at a nearby clock,"Oh, it's almost eight." 

Gen whined, "That's not fun though!" Prussia blinked, "No vay I'm joinink zis!" France smiled, "So you know French?" 

"Vi'll have to depart soon though." Good ol Russia, playing by the rules. Shanon grinned,"Oui, je parle français. I was in my third year of French until I got transferred here." She rolled her neck to get a satisfying crack, then she looked to Prussia,"Ah, reverse psychology..." 

Prussia frowned, "Did you trick me?" France nodded in amazement, smiling slightly. Gen huffed and poked him on the shoulder, "Boring." 

Russia shrugged,"Oh vell." Shanon giggled, beginning to tease him,"I will not reveal my secrets to someone so unawesome." She got comfortable enough to pull her notebook back out, flipping through the pages filled with sketches, outlines, and colorful completed drawings. Gen let out a long sigh, leaning on him. 

"What now?" Prussia huffed, "I am ze avesomest person here! Zere is no vay anyone kould be avesomer." 

Russia shrugged,"Vait it out until the announcement comes on to tell us vi got an hour to get to our dorms?" Shanon laughed,"I don't know, America is a pretty good /candidate/ against you." She smiled,"You gotta prove how awesome you are to get my /vote/" Gen looked at him, "Lame." Prussia gasped, "No vay vould he even be klose to beink as kool as me!" 

"Not much else to do." Russia shrugged. Shanon had such the mischievous smirk on her face, "Hmmm... I don't knoooow... What makes you so much awesomer?" Gen huffed, "Meh." Prussia blinked and grinned, "I knov better games." 

"From what I know of, it seems like you and America have the same tastes in games..." Shanon scowled for a moment, huffing as she muttered quietly, "I should have grabbed my 3ds when I left my room... Could have chilled out playing Tomodachi Life or one of my Harvest Moon games..." Russia looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the announcement to happen. Prussia opened his mouth to protect before the sound of an intercom turning on. 

"All students you have one hour remaining until you all have to be within your dorms. It is advised to go to your dorms as of now if you have not." Gen groaned, shutting her laptop. 

Shanon grinned as she hopped up onto her feet. She did something very unlikely of her. Well a few things. She hugged Spain goodbye, blew a kiss at France, and lightly booped Prussia's nose before she became long gone. Russia helped Gen sit up at least, then he stood up. Gen got up, "Great let's go then." Spain smiled, "Well that was nice." Prussia grumbled, Least you two got something nice." France got up, "Well I guess we should get going as well." 

"Vant me to accompany you back to your dorm?" Russia offered. Shanon was almost back to her dorm, red as a tomato. She shook her head, and was startled out of zoning out as she heard a certain Hungarian. Gen nodded, "I would be delighted." She said, snickering slightly before heading to the door. Shanon flinched as Hungary approached her.   
"Shanon, did you leave the door unlocked?" 

"Yeah. Why? Did something happen?" Shanon feigned worry as Hungary explained her situation. 

"Oh, I hope they find your clothes soon... Until then?" 

"I will wear the jumpsuits..." 

"Oh.." Russia calmly walked by Gen's side. Gen smiled, "Ya know you're just as I expect from Russia." 

"Vhy is that?" Russia questioned, tilting his head. Shanon and Hungary were now in their pjs, comfortably so... Hungary was surprised how comfy the suits were. Gen shrugged, "It's just I knew you had to be a lot nicer than how everyone thinks you are." 

Russia sighed, "They are just so scared by my bigness is all. And then there's when they make me upset as vell.." He began counting the dorm room numbers again. Hungary looked to Shanon, "So I heard you were with the Bad Touch Trio during dinner?" Shanon blinked, then shrugged, "Prussia asked me to join them, we talked, and I may have accidentally flirted with 2/3 of the group...." 

"Accidentally?" 

"Don't question." Gen patted him on the back, "There there." After a few more minutes, there they were at dorm 154. 

"Vell, this is your stop." Gen blinked and nodded, "Yeah bye for now Russia." She said, opening the door. 

"We can hang out more tomorrow." 

"Da, bye." Russia waved and turned on his heel, walking away. Shanon looked to Gen, pouting. 

"Why did you ever encourage me." Gen gave Shanon a confused look as she shut the door, locking it. 

"What are you talking abo- Oh my god Hungary what are you wearing." She said, trying to not laugh but failing slightly. 

"The janitor's jumpsuit. Someone hijacked my clothes and switched them out." Hungary turned the page in the regular manga she was reading. Shanon huffed,"I ended up making a study group with the BTT." Gen snickered before looking at Shanon, "That's a great thing, right?" 

"I guess, but I had to /trick/ Prussia into it. Sort of." Shanon rubbed her eyes in weariness. Gen clapped as she trotted to where the end of her charger was, plugging her laptop in.   
"That is amazing." Shanon shrugged,"but then I did something unlike me. I hugged Spain, no big deal. Then I blew France, of all people, a kiss... And I booped Prussia's nose." 

Hungary glanced over at Shanon,"You sure you want to be saying this sort of stuff around me?" Gen blinked, "I don't get it." 

"What don't you get?" Both girls asked Genesis, almost at the same time. Gen looked at them, "I don't get how it's a problem." 

"Shanon flirted with both France and, if I'm guessing by what I know of her, Prussia... Something tells me she only wanted to do so with one of them." Hungary guessed, in which Shanon did not deny. Too bad Gen knows which one Shanon would at least /try/ to flirt with. Gen blinked, "Sooooo Prussia?" Hungary raised an eyebrow at Shanon,"I don't know how you could like such a childish guy." 

"Can we not." Shanon flopped on her bed, face down in the pillow. School was going to start tomorrow. Hungary shrugged, placing a bookmark in her manga,"Well, we got to get up at most likely seven. Breakfast is served at six and lasts until eight, then it's just whatever your class schedule is. It's specialized for whatever you want to go into after high school." She laid back. 

Gen blinked before smiled, "AWESOME! COMPUTER SCIENCE~" She said excitedly as she shut down her laptop then climbed into her bed. Thus the girls all got cozy in their beds, falling asleep as they drifted into their separate dreamlands. Shanon thought about her field, she wanted to go into Graphic Design.. Maybe there will be some cross overs with certain classes.


	2. Maybe It Won't Be That Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan confirms a few more things, which only causes some personal problems for the two.

Gen stared at the wall ahead before checking her watch and groaning upon pulling herself into a seating position. "Yo you guys awake?" 

There was soft snoring beneath Gen, and a tired groan not so far away. Hungary sat up, looking almost dreadful, and her hair was like a bird's nest. 

Gen snickered at Hungary as she grabbed her pillow and swung it below her to hit Shanon with it. 

"thE DEVIL?!" Shanon woke up in surprise, then glared at the upper bunk,"Why you do this." 

Gen smiled innocently, "What are you talking about?" 

"I know that something hit me, and it looks like Elizabeta just came off a set from The Walking Dead. So it had to be you." Shanon grumbled something soon after before getting up, changing clothes right away without second thought. After all, it would be just like gym class really. 

Gen blinked, "Well that's no fun if you find out then." 

"It may be morning. I may have just awoken. But I cannot be tricked that easily.. Yet." Shanon yawned, going through the rest of her morning routine as Hungary slowly went through hers. 

Gen sighed before getting off her bed after rifling through her suitcase and changing on her bed. "Whatever." 

"You're not going to have a fun time with us, are you?" Shanon snickered, then quietly whimpered as she brushed her hair. Damn you thick hair. 

"What fun would I have???" Gen questioned, yanking her suitcase down. 

Shanon giggled,"Y'know, teasing us. Messing with our minds. Tricking us." She looked at herself, then the several hoodies she had packed. Shit, she couldn't make this decision. Hungary was now in the bathroom of the dorm, beginning to officially wake up. 

Gen paused as she found her brush and was started to brush it. "I don't know if I should answer that or not." 

"Can you help me pick out my hoodie for the day?.. I don't know if I should wear my pink one with GIR on it, or if I should go with my black and red default I usually go with.." Shanon looked between those two hoodies, not even noticing she wore her one and only Hetalia shirt. The one with Gilbert saying 'I AM AWESOME' into a microphone. Hungary appeared to be more cheerful as she left the bathroom, her hair in perfect curls. 

Gen looked at her shirt before laughing, "Well what about wearing a different shirt first?" 

"Hm? What---...." Shanon immediately dug into her dresser for a different shirt, quickly changing it to a regular plain blue shirt."We don't speak of this." 

Gen snickered, "Okay and I say the Gir for now." 

"Thank you, Genesis." Shanon smiled, slipping on the hoodie. She swiftly pulled her hair back into a low ponytail... Which oddly resembled the hairstyle Hungary had as a child, no joke. Speaking of said person, she started on out of the room as she called for them to hurry up. Shanon grabbed her messenger bag, filled with all sorts of things to entertain herself throughout the day, before heading towards the door. 

Gen blinked and searched through her suitcase, pulling out her bag and putting her laptop in it with the charger including her other various electronics within it and the necessities for class. She then hurried out the door after Hungary. 

It was quite the breakfast buffet this morning, mostly filled with delicious pastries as well as pancakes, waffles, cereal, and et cetera. Shanon stared at what seemed to be the juice bar, they had motherfucking Oceanspray, hell yes. Hungary decided to go put her stuff down at her table first. 

Gen stared in awe before leaning towards Shanon. "This must seriously be heaven, Shanon." 

"It's just food, Gen." Shanon laughed, carrying her stuff into line as to not waste time finding a place to sit first. She carefully gathered two crepes and some bacon, then got a small bottle of Oceanspray Cran-Cherry juice.

"No this is like really, really good food heaven." Gen stated, taking at least seven pancakes then some orange juice and syrup. 

"What do you expect, we're are literally living in Hetalia.. But the question is.. Are they really personifications of the countries?" Shanon inquired, waiting for her friend as she looked around the room. They had been bouncing back and forth with their seats so far, so they hadn't established an official table like most people. 

Gen shrugged, "Well I could ask Russia about that." She glanced around before heading to the table Russia was at. "Let's go then!" 

Shanon nodded, moving along with her friend. Truth was if she was alone, she would have probably seated herself far from everyone else. She smiled though, glad that she befriended Gen so easily on the first day. 

Gen smiled and went over, sitting down across from Russia. "Hey Russia got a question for you." 

"Vot is it?" Russia simply responded, taking a stab into his waffles. Shanon sat down, already cutting into her meal. 

"Are you guys really the personifications of the countries?" 

"Hm? I do believe I am not the one you should ask this." Russia smirked a bit,"But if you don't vant to ask the person named after the country who vrote it, it's up to you to find out." Shanon rolled her eyes, they'd have to find Japan then. 

Gen huffed, "But that's boring!" 

"Gen, basically we just have to ask the right person... That person being Kiku Honda, aka Japan." Shanon shrugged, almost done with her small breakfast. Russia nodded. 

Gen nodded, "That's why it's boring." 

"Too bad, so sad." Shanon teasingly said, looking around the room for the short, black-haired man. Russia went back to his meal. 

Gen huffed, "How about we find him after classes then?" She said, cutting into her pancakes. 

"You actually vant to vait that long? Everyone's classes start and end at different times. The latest start being nine, and the latest end is at three." Russia told them. Shanon huffed as she couldn't find Japan from what she could seem then looked at the schedule that was given to them via mail before they came here. Her classes started somewhat soon...ish. 

Gen blinked, "Oh really? Huh well yeah waiting is better than focusing on something boring." 

Shanon shrugged then got up,"Well, I got to go. Classes start in fifteen minutes for me, and I will probably get lost on the way so I'm heading out early." She took her garbage, waved, and did the usual thing. Russia nodded in her direction to show he acknowledged her leaving. "If you see it that vay, guess so. I have another half hour before my classes start." 

Gen nodded and glanced at hers, "Yeah well it shall be a mystery until then I guess." 

"....Don't blink." Russia smirked a bit as he took a bite out of his food. 

Gen snickered, "I'm trying to eat." 

"And that stops you because?" Russia held back a chuckle. 

Gen shook her head slightly as she poured all her syrup on her pancakes before eating the cut up pieces. 

Russia checked the time as he finished up. He looked to Genesis,"Vell, it is time for me to go too. See you later." With that, he was gone too. 

"Aw man." Gen whined before she quickly finished eating herself. She did everything she had to do with the tray before heading off herself. After this, she spent the time trying to figure out where exactly she is suppose to go for her first class, she slipped inside and chose the best seat for herself. 

Shanon had arrived to her first class on time, thankfully. She was also thankful that it was just an introduction day before the real work would begin... Like next week. 

_______________

Gen barged into her dorm and pulled her bag off, setting it on the ground. "I am so tired!" She exclaimed, falling to her knees then falling face down onto the floor. 

Shanon looked down at Gen from her bed. "...I was beginning to wonder where you were. And how could you be so tired? Today was just introductions for me." Hungary had left earlier to help the staff figure out where her clothes could be, poor girl was still in an unfashionable jumpsuit. Hope Prussia is enjoying that. 

Gen shrugged, "If I'm not doing something then I get really tired real fast. So therefore I am so tired." She said, trying to open her bag and take out her laptop from it. 

".....You, uh, remember what we were gonna do... Right?" Shanon asked. 

"Do what?" Gen looked up at Shanon for a few seconds until clarity showed on her face. "Oh right!!! We have to find Japan!" With that, she was back up and pulling her bag on. "Let's get going man!" 

"Coming, coming."Shanon slung on her own messenger bag, in the styling of The Legend of Zelda. Sweet ass triforce on her bag and all. She headed out the door first as she thought about how at some point she had to return Hungary her normal clothes... 

Gen followed her, "So where should we go first? Cafeteria? Boys dorms? Uh library?" 

"Library, just a good place to start.." Shanon suggested as she knew the way there at least. 

"Then onward!!" Gen pointed off, smiling excitedly. 

It was a rather quick trip, Shanon opened the door for Gen. "Please remember not to speak too loudly in here." She remind her, though it was common sense. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out at her, "How could you think I'd do that in such an important place." 

"Because you're loud." Shanon remarked, ushering Gen in and then shut the door. 

Gen mocked horror before heading off in one direction. "Let's find him." 

Shanon went into the obvious direction of the manga section from one side. If Japan wasn't here, maybe Italy or one of his friends were.. 

Gen followed her, looking around silently. Japan was reading a manga, silently. "So Japan doesn't look very different." 

"Dull eyes as usual." Shanon whispered. She calmly walked closer until she was at a reasonable distance, then spoke quietly,"Excuse me, Japan?" 

Japan glanced up from his manga and looked at Shanon. "Oh hello Shanon. What is it?" Gen blinked, "Do you want to ask or should I?" 

"Shh, let me introduce you first. Anyway, Japan this is Genesis.. She has a question." Shanon sidestepped out of the way for Gen. 

Gen nodded at him, "So is everyone in the manga the actual personification of the countries?" Japan looked between them before nodding. "Yes." 

With that, Shanon broke a little more inside as she took a seat and sat down. She had the most sympathetic look on her face. She laid her head against the table,"that means....America...England....Revolutionary war.....Russia really alone...Prussia...dissolved...hn.. Gen it hurts." Shanon whined 

Gen patted her on the head, "Explains so much." 

Shanon looked up at Japan,"Thank you, and sorry for bothering you in the middle of your reading." She sat up straight, still in the thought process of -This can't be real, but it is. I am friends with Hetalia countries, fuck.- 

Japan nodded, "It's quite alright." Gen looked at Shanon and glanced around. "So what now?" 

"I don't know... I'm still trying to get over this information. Especially after I blew a kiss at France... And flirted with Prussia in my weird -I'm going to tease you like my best friend- kind of way." Shanon laughed at herself in pity before getting up and looking at the bookshelf for something to read possibly. 

Gen paused before shrugging, "Meh." She said before smiling. "I let the actual Russia lean on me!" 

"Yes, yes.... I let the actual Prussia blow air into my ear. And wrap his arm around me. Thus I lost the bet because he kept distracting me." Shanon sighed, pouting a bit. 

Gen snickered, "Nice going." 

Shanon hit her head against the bookshelf,"I knoooow.... Good thing he would never be in a library, right? He wouldn't be here at all by chance while we're talking about this, riiiiiight?" Knowing her own ironic and coincidental lucky moments in life, she was good to be suspicious. 

Gen paused, "I don't know. Hetalia works differently." 

Shanon shrugged, not finding interest in any of the manga she saw before her at this point in time. "Anywhere else you want to go? Or we heading back to the dorm?" 

Gen shrugged, glancing around. "Vell, vell, vell. Fancy seeink you here Shanon." An albino said from behind her with a cocky grin on his face at finding her. 

Shanon squeaked, moving to the side in very surprised and jumpy movements. Then, although her mouth was closed, there was this muffled screech as a more delayed reaction. Good ol Shanon who gets startled easily, at least she was smiling kindly. 

Gen tried to not laugh, focusing on a shelf in deep concentration. Prussia blinked before snickering. "Vell zat vas really interestink." 

"Shush...." Shanon looked over to Gen. Goddamn it she wasn't paying attention. She looked back to Prussia,"... It was not interesting." 

"Zen vhy vere you screamink?" The Prussian inquired, moving towards her in simple strides. 

Shanon started taking steps back,"Screaming? What screaming? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Sheesh, so many signs of lying right there. 

Prussia shook his head, "You are really bad at lyink Shanon." 

"I am no liar." Shanon... Shanon you are very close to hitting a table. 

"Oh really? Zen vhy vere you screamink?" 

"I was not technically screaming.... But I did get surprised when you just pop out of nowhere like a weasel." Congratulations, Shanon hit the table. Now she couldn't move without being more suspicious. 

Prussia smirked, "Vell I kouldnt help but hear you talkink over here." 

"Aaaaand?" Shanon looked around the room, somewhat glaring at Gen when her eyes landed on her. But of course her focus was back on the albino. 

Gen gave Shanon a thumbs up after finally gaining back her composure and preventing herself from laughing. "Ant I had to check for myself to make sure it vas you of course." 

"And why would you have to check?" Shanon, seriously, make an escape route before it's too late. 

Prussia smirked, "Because I vant to knov vhy I got flicked on ze nose unlike ze ozers." 

"Is that all?" Shanon tried not to laugh. "Wellllll.... It was a spur of the moment thing... And considering I know who you guys are, it kinda happened naturally." She shrugged,"I was mainly joking around at that point..." 

"Oh really? Vell zat isn't really fair, don't you zink?" 

"I think it's fair enough since you were practically holding me while I was playing my turn during The Calling." Shanon crossed her arms. 

Prussia shrugged, "It vas in ze spirit of ze game." 

"Uh-huh..." She began to slowly sidestep again to try and ease her way around the table. 

Prussia noticed what she was doing before slowing moving with her. "So vhen are ve goink to have our rematch?" 

"Uuum... I'm not going to be busy at all this week but... I kinda want to give Hungary her clothes back at some point.." Shanon whispered the last sentence, since they weren't alone in the library really. She just had to make it around the table's corner, then she could make a mad dash for her dorm. 

Prussia leaned in somewhat, "Vhat did you say?" 

And Shanon leaned back,"kinda want to give Elizabeta's clothes back sometime soon." She glanced over her shoulder to check if anyone was behind her, or possibly in the way. 

Prussia paused before shrugging, "Vell I guess you kan. I zought you vould have given up ant given zem back zrough ze night anyvays." 

"That would have been boring if no one saw what had happened." Shanon grinned as she made it past the corner. Then she turned away, and started walking around the library calmly. Though she wouldn't know if he'd follow her. 

Prussia raised an eyebrow in question to her dashing and followed after her anyways, leaving Gen to try and not laugh at how weird those two were. 

Shanon stopped at a seemingly random spot. She was looking at some books, turning to face them and took one out. She smiled at it, feeling nostalgia consume her. It was the Heroes of Olympus series, sequel to Percy Jackson. She held the last book of it, Blood of Olympus. This was actually quite odd considering she wanted to get away from Gilbert, but here she was. 

Prussia looked at Shanon before moving closer to read the title. "So vhats it about exactly?" 

"Hm? Well this series is about Greek and Roman demigod teenagers saving the world from disaster, either because of the gods own mistakes or because of a prophecy. The first series is here-" Shanon pointed to it on the shelf,"That's just Greek though, same thing, different myths..." She appeared to relax a lot now. "It's one of my favorites." 

Prussia nodded, "Vhy is it one of your favorites?" 

"My social studies teacher in sixth grade got me into it.. She would read it to the class before lunch. I don't really know, to be honest.. But I just really connect to the characters and start caring for them as if they're real. That kinda happens with everything I read though, so yeah.." Shanon zoned out a bit, glancing over the pages of the book she currently was holding. Such sweet memories, even though she just read this one last month. 

"So just somezing you cherish? Have you read all of zem?" 

"Mhm, I've even read the author's other stories. Like The Kane Chronicles right here." Once again, she pointed to a set of three books. "This is based on Egyptian mythology. His next series of books is suppose to be Norse." Shanon sighed. 

Prussia nodded in acknowledgement. "Vell zats pretty kool zat hes tryink to cover all ze myzs, huh?" 

"Seems so, though I thought he was going to tackle the task of Chinese mythology because it was mentioned with one of the characters... Oh well, the main character of the Norse series is the cousin of a character in the Greek series." Shanon shrugged, then shook her head as if out of a daze. She put the book back in place,"Er.. Sorry it was kind of rude just walking away from you like that. I just had to know if they had these books here." 

Prussia grinned, "Nah zats perfectly fine. I understand vantink to check on somezink." 

"Anyway, about being unfair sometime ago...maybethiswillmakeitup?" Without giving him much time to react, Shanon hugged him quickly before slipping away behind a bookcase and hurrying along. Someone isn't good with intimate actions with people she has crushes on~ 

Prussia blinked and went to peer behind the bookcase, looking around when seeing she wasn't there. Gen was headed to go and check out three of the manga books she had spotted while looking that she so wanted to read. 

Shanon was by the exit, waiting for Gen since she didn't want her to think she ditched her. She tried keeping a straight face, but she looked like a blushing Romano. 

Gen noticed Shanon and quickly checked them out ebfore going over to her. "What's with the tomato face?" 

"Meeeeeeh... Why can't I just be chill with this like you?" Shanon asked, referring to this entire ordeal. 

Gen shrugged, "Well in emotional states that I can't agree with, my emotions kind of just shut off from my face. Not sure that's something you'd prefer." With that, she flash Shanon a grin ebfore pushing her out of the library. "Okay now tell me what went on!" 

"We just. Talked. He followed me around, talked about this book series that I just so happened to know and walked by... Then I hugged him with no warning, and left him suddenly, coming straight to the exit and waited for you." Shanon explained, walking now. 

Gen looked at her, "Woah you hugged him? Huh I guess that's a huge improvement from hitting him." 

"Oh shush, it's not really hitting him anyway.... Wouldn't be surprised if he figures things out and thinks I'm playing /hard to get/ when it's really /fuck I'm anxious I don't know what I'm doing/." Shanon laughed for real. 

Gen patted her on the back. "Guess we'll find out later then. Ya know when dinner rolls in." 

".... Can I stay in the dorm and have you bring me something back???" She asked, not sure if she was joking or not. Shanon opened their dorm door, heading straight to her bed and pulled out her suitcases.".....I'll explain in a moment." 

Gen shrugged, "Well you could just sit with me and Russia. Besides I'm so not wanting to hear an explanation on what you are doing right now." 

"Remember that bet?" Shanon asked, pulling the suitcases closer to Hungary's dresser. 

Gen paused then blinked. "Oh, so that's what he told you to do? Kinda lame. Wait not kinda, majorly." 

" It was easy, seriously." Shanon switched the clothes out and in, taking her only a short ten minutes to do,"Like the janitor's door was unlocked and he wasn't in there. And that was what I would define as the /hardest/ part." 

Gen smiled, "Well I promise not to tell Hungary." 

"Thanks, no harm done to her really. Except maybe her ego and popularity." Shanon shrugged and shoved her suitcases back under her bed,"I'll return these later." 

Gen nodded and climbed up onto her bed. "Smart idea there, Shanaynay." 

"Bleh, kinda sucks dinner isn't until 7..." Shanon got up, sitting down soon after on her bed. "... I'm kind of curious though, if Gilbert is almost as oblivious as America." 

Gen shrugged, opening up one of the books she had brought and started reading it. "Who knows. Maybe they are just about the same." 

Shanon nodded, laying down,"Yeah.... You get it so easy with the straight-forward Russia." She laughed. 

"That's the best part!" Gen said then blinked. "Oh wait. Oh no. Fiddlesticks!" 

"What is it, Equius?" Shanon smirked. 

Gen snickered before shaking her head. "I am so not Equius, but I just remember that I sorta developed this crush on England too. But hey maybe we won't run into him at all." 

"... I don't know, it could be possible....since Prussia hangs with France... And America could be around too... They're like England attractors." 

Gen whined, "But the problems that it could bring!!! Okay you know what? Not being near Prussia or France or America. There. Problem is solved." 

"America could come to you instead, questioning why you're with Russia. And as long as you're near me, you're near Prussia... And could be near the rest of the BTT." 

Gen huffed, "This is a major issue." 

"This is what you get for liking the big guy." Shanon giggled, checking the clock. Time move faster please. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out in frustration this time. "Not my fault, England is kinda cute." 

"Caterpillar eyebrows." Shanon chimed in, pulling her hair out of its ponytail finally. It was getting itchy like that 

"Seriously I do not care for the eyebrows. Like if I could get a hold of them then he would not have the strongest eyebrow game." 

Shanon laughed, Gen was really funny sometimes. "Of course you would." 

_______________

Gen slid off the bed and headed out of their dorm as fast as possible once she realized 7 was rolling around. "FOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"gEN THE HELL--... Food, yes." Shanon got up, though she did wonder where Hungary has been all this time. She followed after Genesis, arriving shortly at the cafeteria. Same thing as they usually did, getting fantastic food and then figuring out where to sit. 

Gen walked past Shanon, going over to the table she and Russia have been sitting at. "Hey Shanaynay, you joining us?" 

Shanon shrugged, she didn't want to sit with the BTT if they didn't invite her to. So she started walking over to Russia and Gen. 

Gen smiled and took her usual seat, glancing at Shanon. "So no Prussia today?" 

"I'm not sitting with him unless he asks." Shanon smiled, it made sense to her. 

"Lame. If you want to kiss the dude then hang out with him, right Russia? You got my back on this?" 

"K-kiss? Gen, please I can hardly hug the guy for a few seconds now." Shanon defended herself. Russia looked to Shanon,"Believe me, you have to make it almost obvious that you are interested to the type of guy Prussia is. I've seen many girls vho got their hearts broken just because he didn't know." She sighed, the muttered a 'fine' before she hesitantly walked over to the BTT table. 

Gen smiled, "Awesome! We talked her into doing something that could probably make her die from embarrassment! This is gonna rule~" She said, turning to watch. Prussia was busy telling France and Spain just aobut every detail of what happened in the library, expect for maybe a few very exaggerated parts that will be left to everyone's imagination. 

Shanon overhead such things, then politely put her tray down on the table before smaCKING THE BACK OF PRUSSIA'S HEAD. Russia nodded, looking over as well,"This vill be interesting." 

Gen leaned back, propping her elbows on the table behind her. "Very." Prussia frowned, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Shanon. He blinked, "Hey vhat vas zat for Shanon???" 

"You are really bad at lying, Prussia." Shanon used what he said before, sitting down next to him." It's not nice to tell your friends about things in such a dramatized manner." She hmph'd, eating some of her food. 

Prussia chuckled slightly, "I have no idea vhat you mean Shanon. I vas just tellink zem vhat happened." Gen glanced at Russia, "So you are officially Russia by the way." 

"Oh, then do please tell me what happened as my memory seems to be failing me." Shanon gave him a rather expectant look. Russia smiled,"Da, I am. So you did find Japan then, hm?" 

Prussia paused before sighing, "Alright, alright. You got me. I might have stretched ze truz a little bit." Gen nodded, "Yup! Easy really, we checked the library and there he was!" 

Shanon pinched one of his cheeks in the grandmotherly way,"Now see? Was that so hard to admit?~" She laughed as she unpinched him and returned to her food. Russia nodded,"Makes sense. Vhy are vi vatching Shanon and Prussia again?" 

Prussia huffed, "It sounds kooler vhen I tveak a fev zings." Gen shrugged, "I don't know. Thought something funnier would happen really." 

Shanon rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath before eating more food. It was something along the lines of /couldbeatruthsomeday/. Russia shrugged,"Give it more time, perhaps?" 

Gen nodded, "Yeah I guess, but it's getting kinda boring." She huffed, leaning back and setting her head on the table, looking at Russia. "So Cold War huh?" France smiled, "So I'm glad you are enjoying the food here, Shanon." 

"Vasn't the best of times, but somevot fun." Russia chuckled. Shanon looked to France, taking a moment to swallow. "Hm, yeah. But my friend Genesis loves it even more than me. Like she calls this place food heaven." She shook her head in amusement,"She had about seven pancakes this morning, and I don't even know if she finished them all." 

Gen nodded, "Figured as much. Can't believe you gave out before America though. You could have creamed him!" France nodded, "Well big appetites are good." "Shes ze same girl zat vanted to kill me, right?"

"And vot vould have happened to your lifestyle if my country had von? Remember, it's not just me." Russia reminded her as he took a bite out of his food. "Yes, she's the same girl." Shanon giggled. 

"She is pretty creepy." Gen blew a puff of air at him, "Oh shush." 

"Not really, once you get to know her, she just has a better hold of her emotions.. And I admit I'm envious of that." Shanon huffed, poking at her meal as she thought of that. Russia patted her shoulder, chuckling a little. 

Prussia shrugged, "Vell I don't see a single zing vrong viz hov you are." Gen puffed her cheeks out before sitting up straighter and turning to start eating herself. 

"..." Shanon held her composure, as in she wasn't making any sounds. Although she did lift up her hood and proceeded to stuff her face, which was pink again. Russia smiled, taking a large swig of his drink. 

Prussia snickered and patted her on the back. 

Shanon blinked, did he even know how crazy he was driving her? She drank some of her pop, trying to cool herself down as well as calm herself. 

Gen quickly finished shoveling her food down just about. "Alright so what now?" "Vell vhat should ve do nov exactly?" 

"Vot do you think vi should do, since vi don't have homevork yet?" Russia leaned back. Shanon shrugged,"Usually you have the bright ideas." She spoke quietly, trying very hard to hide some emotion.... But she should just stop really. 

"Creepypastas?" Prussia snickered, "Right vell hov about plaink some games after ve all finish eatink?" 

"How about vatching Youtubers playing horror games?" Russia suggested. Shanon nodded,"Sounds good to me. I can't want to beat you this time around." She grinned, 

Gen grinned, "Pewdiepie playing The Calling!!!!!!!!!" Prussia rolled his eyes, "No vay vill you beat me." 

"Sure, sure. Let's do that." Russia nodded. Shanon turned, facing Prussia entirely,"Uh huh... You were a cheater last time, you know that. All I did was mess with the end of your jeans." She leaned in with a smirk, feeling competitive,"I know I'll win this time." Wonder how France and Spain are taking this.. 

Gen nodded, "Yes we are doing that. Yes awesome." "Oh I doubt zat you vill vin." France smiled, "How about we join in on this competition?" "It sounds like it would be fun playing all together." 

"Now you are beginning to sound like Prussia." Russia teased. Shanon didn't seem to pay attention to the others as she glared at Gilbert,"Care to make another bet? I bet I can beat all three of you." She remembered the first time she played CoD, and how impressed her cousin was... Especially since Shanon sucked at Halo years before, and after. 

Prussia snickered, "Deal." Gen gasped, feigning horror. "I am way better than him!" 

Shanon glanced to the other two,"You guys in on this?" Russia grinned as Gen amused him,"Da, you are." 

France nodded, "I don't see why not." Gen nodded, "Glad we agree on that." 

"Now how about we actually figure out what the consequence is first, instead of waiting until later?" Shanon looked back to Prussia again. Russia looked past Gen, snickering when he saw how close Shanon was to Prussia. Was she trying to intimidate him? 

Prussia grinned, "But ze mystery is half ze fun." Spain nodded, "It does spice things up." Gen raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look herself. "Oh my god. Shanon has come far." 

Shanon glared at Spain from the corner of her eye. Now back to the center of attention. "What you had me do was boring. Even declared lame by Genesis standards." Russia raised an eyebrow,"And vot do you mean by that? I have seen she is shy, but?" 

Prussia huffed, "It vas ze first zing to kome to mind." Gen smiled, "No she just didn't come very far." 

"Hmm..." Shanon turned away from him finally, putting on her thinking face. "Then I suppose you should think of it while we're playing then." "Really? Is she having that much trouble vith a simple crush?" Russia asked out of curiosity. 

Gen shrugged, "I'd say so. She hit his nose last time then at the library she actually hugged him." Prussia nodded, "I vill!" 

"And vot happened after that?" Wow Russia is actually interested, what an achievement. Shanon did a curt nod before grabbing her empty tray. She began thinking over what she challenged, and started hoping that Spain and France were really bad at playing the game. She basically made it an all or nothing game for herself. 

"And here she is now. She grows up so fast." Gen sniffled, pretending to wipe away a tear of joy. Prussia leaned back, thinking to himself with a smirk. 

After Shanon tossed her lunch, she returned to the table while adjusting her glasses. Yes, remember that the real Shanon wears them. Russia chuckled,"You vould be the vorst parent for an introvert." 

Gen shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. It's all a matter of time and who cares." Prussia glanced over at Shanon, "So vhat vill you do if you vin?" 

"True, true." Russia nodded. Shanon also decided to adjust the strap of her bag,"Hmmm.... I got some ideas..." She smirked widely. 

Prussia smirked, "Oh really?" Gen looked at him, "So wanna watch some creepypastas soon?" 

"Yes, really... So you guys done eating or what?" Shanon asked, being impatient for once. Russia nodded,"Da, before it gets too late." 

Prussia got up, "Yeah lets get goink." Gen smiled, "Great! Let's get going!!!" 

Shanon stood still for a few moments before sighing, looking partly embarrassed as she looked off to the side,"....I may or may not remember where your dorm is." Russia did the thing with the getting up and the tray thing. Woo writing that is getting tiring. 

Prussia snickered, "Zats perfectly fine. I vill lead ze vay!" Gen followed Russia, just doing the same thing because oh my god yeah it's getting boring man.

Shanon huffed, moving slightly out of the way so the awesome Prussia could go ahead. "Do you have trouble finding your dorm still?" Russia asked as they drew closer to it 

Gen shook her head, "Nah I got it down now. I mean if I didn't then I wouldn't have ever found my way there once my classes were over." Prussia grinned and headed out of the cafeteria. France got up and smiled at Shanon before following after him. Spain looked at Shanon as he followed them. "So what games do you like to play?" 

"That is good. So vot video do you have in mind besides Pewdiepie playing The Calling?" Russia fiddled with his scarf. Shanon looked to Spain as they walked and talked,"On my own? Usually something like a RPG or life simulation game. I remember one of my old favorites was Thousand Arms, a RPG for the first PlayStation. It's one of the first few I experienced as a child, since I watched my brother Frankie play it.. Then he gave it to me sometime after he moved out." She blinked, realizing she rambled,"Er...Sorry, got a bit off topic there." 

"Not a single clue. Oh maybe Five Nights at Freddy's? Pretty hilarious seeing Pewds flip out and scream." Gen said, grinning slightly at the thought and opened the door once they reached her dorm. "What videos do you want to watch afterwards?" Spain smiled, "No it's fine. You're talking about something you cherish and that's nice to tell people." 

"Maybe vi can vatch all of Markiplier's tries at playing Vanish?" Russia chuckled, remembering the man's frustration. Shanon laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of her head,"I tend to do that often when... Well I meet new people, I like telling them about my... /Life/ stories if you'd call it that." 

Gen nodded, "Alright that's now on the list!" "Well if it helps them get to know you then I don't see the problem with telling people them."

Russia nodded, following her inside to be greeted with the sight of Hungary hugging her clothes. He looked to Gen for an explanation. Shanon shrugged, but she seemed to be smiling a lot more now. At least she wasn't holding that extremely angry competitive air around her now. 

Gen paused before laughing, "So you got your clothes back? No more janitor outfits??" Prussia got to his dorm and brought the door open before gathering all his games. "Alright lets pick vhich one to play." "How about Shanon chooses?" I guess zat vill be okay." 

"Sweet...sweet clothes... Beautiful and colorful clothes." Hungary was smiling,"No more janitor outfits, thankfully. Though I do wonder who did it anyway..." Shanon blinked, surprised really. She looked over them,"Hmmm.... I'll take my chances with this." She picked up Call of Duty: Black Ops. 

Gen snickered, "Yeah it's a mystery." She said before taking her typical seat int he middle of the floor. She does not care if she is in the way. Prussia smirked, "Vell alright if you vant to lose so badly." 

Russia raised a brow and sat with Gen, although he was watching the particular Hungary put her clothes away again. Shanon huffed and raised an eyebrow,"Like I'll lose a second time to you." She was still holding onto the fact she was better than her cousin's friends, and that she almost tied with said cousin too in the game's various modes. 

Gen got out her laptop and started it up, "So Pewdiepie first?" "Right right vell don't forget you have to beat all zree of us." 

Russia nodded,"Da, let's get the screaming man going." "Even if I lose to Spain and/or France, and then lose the bet as well, I will still count it as a small victory that I had beaten you." Shanon smirked,"Now let's get started, yes?" 

Prussia grinned, "You're on." He said, taking the game and putting it in before handing out controllers to everyone. Gen smiled, "Is that just going to be your nickname for him?" 

Shanon took hold of her controller, and since they didn't have to stand, she immediately sat on the floor without second thought. "It is vot he is known for after all." Russia grinned. 

"That is very true." Gen nodded in agreement before searching him up on youtube and soon enough him playing The Calling was going on. Prussia went to sit next to her before thinking upon last time and getting France and Spain to be buffers in a sense. He was so not getting distracted this time. 

About midway though the playthrough, Hungary had left for a Book club or something of the sort. Russia had gotten a bit more cozy with Gen, watching closely while chuckling here and there. Shanon took notice of Prussia's actions with the seating arrangement, she just had this smile that spoke that she was laughing on the inside. This was going to be fun. 

Spain glanced at Shanon, "So have you played Call of Duty before?" Gen was focused on guessing whenever Pewds was going to scream again and then probably laugh about it the second it happened. 

"Yep, when my parents went on vacation one year I had to stay home. So they got my cousin Brittany to stay the week with me. We played it nearly everyday, and she was impressed since it was my first time ever. Mainly since I sucked at Halo, and I faired better than her friends." Shanon laughed at the memories, as she remembered how much she swore... It was bound to happen again. Russia was leaning on Gen by now, but what's this? Ever so slowly he was getting to putting one of his arms around her shoulders. 

Spain smiled, "Well that is pretty good then I guess it won't be easy winning at all, huh?" 

Shanon shrugged,"Winning against Prussia, maybe." She glanced over at said man with a smirk before returning to looking at the screen. As the game went on and such, she began to lean to one side. Then she ended up leaning against Spain's shoulder, with a completely focused expression.

Gen came to realize what he was doing and started turning red as she tried to focus mainly on Pewds playing the game. Not going to lose it. Nope. Definitely not. Prussia snickered, "Vhatever." He said and seemed focused on trying to win this game. Spain peered at Shanon from the corner of his eye before continuing with his playing. "So are we just going ot have a free for all anyways?" 

"Mhm." Shanon's answer, so simple, sweet, and to the point. Her grin widened as she saw her... Prey." Russia completed his small mission, smiling at it all. 

Gen chewed slightly on the bottom of her lip as she tried to focus. A force of habit that she never really shook, but hey it does help distract. Prussia focused on where he was heading, frowning slightly. Spain blinked, "Uh France don't use that bomb while you're so clo-... Nevermind. Sorry buddy." 

"She looks nothing like a marshmallow." Russia commented as they watched the video. Shanon couldn't help but laugh loudly at that,"Really dude?--... Heeeeey Prussia~ Bye Prussia~" Apparently Shanon was in the same part of the map as Gilbert, but quickly back out of his possible view. Now she waited for him to come around the corner. 

Prussia blinked, "Vait vhere are you exactly?!" Spain shook his head, "I think I'm going to wait for you two to finish." "Yup." Gen mumbled, keeping her gaze fixed on the video. "What if The Calling was real?" 

"I'm not telling~" Shanon giggled, before getting a swift knife kill on Prussia as he had his back turned,"Gotcha." Russia shrugged slightly,"Vho says it doesn't?" Always on the positive side, aren't you... 

"What if we tried calling one of those numbers then?" Prussia frowned, "Zat vas so not fair!" Spain smiled, "Well it's just you and me, Shanon. Actually just me." He said, having maneuvered to a cozy spot near them and shot her down. 

Shanon's eyes went wide and she turned to Spain,"How dare yoooou. I saw you as an ally man!" She laughed afterwards,"Good game though... Sorry about your loss, France." Russia nodded,"Your phone, or mine?" 

Gen paused before clearing her throat, "Uh I don't have a phone we could use, so it'd have to be yours." Spain nodded, "So since I won do I make the consequence?" France sighed, "I have never played a game like that before." Prussia frowned, "I kant believe I lost." 

Russia brought out his phone,"Vhich number should I try?" Shanon's smirk returned when she heard Prussia, but then she shrugged,"Consult it with Mister Awesome over there." She didn't care whether it was Spain or Prussia that made the consequence. 

Gen shrugged and paused when one of the numbers showed up, "How about that one?" Spain glanced over at Prussia who frowned, "I don't care vhezer you do it or I do."

Russia dialed it and put on speaker. Ring. Ring... Shanon rolled her eyes,"Since Frowny-pants McGee can't decide either... Why don't you both give me a consequence. Spain gets one for winning, Prussia gets one because I lost the entire bet." 

Spain smiled, "How about we just post-pone until the next time we play?" Prussia huffed, "Im goink to vin next time." Gen leaned toward the phone, looking at it intently. 

Shanon pouted,"That's boring.... But fiiiiiiiiiine." She actually was very annoyed with this decision. No one picked up on the other line, it just kept ringing a little longer before the answering machine got it. It was identifiable to Russia as Japanese, clearly. He shut his phone afterwards. 

Spain looked at Shanon, "You might win, so why don't we just play another round?" Gen huffed, "Well that proved nothing." She said, pressing play. 

Shanon nodded,"Well, c'mon player one. Let's get to it so I can beat all yo asses." Russia smiled to himself before returning to the position they were in just moments ago. The answering machine message was /Please stop calling because of that game./ 

Prussia frowned, "Vhatever." He said, continuing it. Gen blinked and went back to turning red slightly and focusing on the video. 

"Don't be so sore, maybe you'll win." Shanon hummed, being genuinely nice about it. Russia chuckled, muttering something in his native tongue before going quiet with focus on the video. 

Gen huffed slightly, "So Markilplier next right?" Prussia shrugged, "Yeah vell don't pull anyzing like zat zen." 

"Da, time to see the vonderful frustration if his that is so very humorous." Russia slightly began to mess with the ends of Gen's hair. Shanon nodded, then laughed as she spawned close to France. And got him in about five shots because damn he moved fast. "Aaaaand the Romantic Princely type is out." She decided to lean on said man now, since he was out. She began searching for Spain, must get revenge. 

France blinked, "But why get me so quickly??" Spain smiled, "Now now Shanon. You should probably worry about Prussia for now." Prussia grinned, "I'm goink to get you zis time!" Gen blinked, squeaking slightly as she sat up straighter. "Right well okay." She said, going through to him. "So which one should we watch?" 

"Because you're an easy target." Shanon explained as she climbed up onto a perch on the game. She readied her sniper, then missed by mere centimeters at Spain,"....Well fuck a pile of dog shit." She panicked slightly, as she jumped down and switched guns. Rapid fire time. Russia paused to think,"Perhaps just the last one of the Vanish videos." He was grinning at her reaction, then pulled her back some so she'd lean and relax. 

Gen scrolled through before picking one of them, "Alright. It's playing." Spain blinked and went into hiding, heading off as careful as possible. Prussia went towards Shanon, aiming to shoot her down with a grin on his face. 

Russia plopped his head on top of hers as he watched. Shanon began her own version of the Can-Can song, replacing the da's with fucks. It especially heightened when Spain ran off, and she was in the open. She bit her lip in concentration. 

Gen blinked and glanced at him before quickly looking back at the video. Prussia grinned and shot at her, "Die!!" Spain shook his head, "Don't worrya bout it Shanon." 

Shanon had the most miserable look on her face as her character went down from a damn headshot. Then she started jokingly /whining/,"Fuuuuuuck yoooou." She sighed and hugged France, faking an obviously fake sniffle,"..." She stopped her acting for a moment to look at the person she was hugging and to say this,".....You smell nice." Russia hummed a bit as Markiplier's hopes went higher and higher in the video.

Gen paused, "So what should we do after the video?" Prussia smiled, "I vin I vin!" "Not yet." Spain said and before Prussia could question it, he was shot down. "HOV ARE YOU DOINK ZAT?!" "I play these kind of games with Romano a lot." France smiled, "Thank you Shanon." 

"It vould be your turn to decide." Shanon looked over to Prussia and Spain, giving a small smile. She let go of France as she laughed again,"Well, pretty much the same outcome here..." 

Spain shrugged, " I think we should just have fun than worry about bets." 

Shanon sighed,"Although that was fun..... It just leaves me feeling unsatisfied, I take my losses." She took a moment to gesture to herself with a poker face,"Honorable loser of two games here. Willing to take on anyone's consequence." Russia peered at the laptop as he waited for Gen's decision. 

Gen blinked and sighed before pulling up Cry and randomly choosing a video from him. Spain looked at Shanon, "Hm well okay. You have to sit with us for the entire school year." 

Russia smirked, bringing his voice down low and sweet as he whispered to her,"The smooth talker, hm?" Shanon blinked,"For all of the meals? I'm not denying, but just to be sure." She was once again surprised as it showed on her face. 

Gen stiffened slightly before coughing. "Ah um yeah well uh. Yeah." Spain smiled, "Great!" 

"You seem rather nervous today, is everything alright?" Russia nonchalantly asked, perfectly knowing what was making her nervous somewhat. Shanon smiled back,"Aight.... Too bad I didn't win, that would have been fun with what I had in mind... But alas it ain't so." She got up and stretched, hearing some of her bones pop with satisfaction. She needed that. 

"I'm fine. Just kind of not focusing entirely." Spain got up, "So what now?" 

"Mhm.... Vhy vould that be?" Shanon shrugged,"Dunno... Honestly I'm surprised Germany isn't here, since it's like a quarter til nine. We can hang until it's close to ten though." 

Prussia snickered, "Italy's probably holdink him up." Gen paused before clearing her throat,, "No reason. But haha would you look at the time. It sure does fly, huh?" 

Shanon blinked,"Are they a thing or??? I'm just assuming here." She snickered a bit herself. Russia looked at the time, sighing,"Da, it does."

Gen lightly laughed, "Yeah. Yup pretty late." Prussia shrugged, "Vho knovs. Zey are pretty veird." France smiled, "It would be adorable." 

With that, Russia gently separated himself from Genesis. He patted her head,"I guess I vill be going then." Shanon grinned,"I know right?!.... I mean... Yeah it would be... Cute." She cleared her throat, then decided to start an entire conversation with France about couples at the school,"So who else would you see as an adorable couple here? Like maybe Canada and Ukraine?" 

France shook his head, "They both may be nice, but Ukraine is around Russia from time to time and I don't trust him with Mattie at all." Gen nodded and glanced at him, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Russia is harmless, bruh. He's with Gen right now with no doubt. Plus I think Matthew might be tougher than you think. Any others off the top of your head?" Shanon tilted her head. Russia waved and left the dorm. 

Gen paused before falling backwards, rubbing her face as she tried to think clearly. France paused, "Well what about Hungary and Austria? They're pretty close." Prussia blinked, "Zat vould be veird. Vhy are you guys talkink about zis so casually?!" 

"Well they are cute, Hungary does fawn a bit over him a little too much. Austria... I guess so yeah..." Shanon said as she thought about it, then she turned to Prussia,"Oh, like you haven't looked at two people and thought they would suit each other..." She tapped her cheek in further thought, before speaking quietly to herself,"Hn.. Sadly people like me also tend to pair themselves up with people too.. Damn I hate being a hopeless romantic.." 

France shook his head, "Being a hopeless romantic means you are doing something right!" "France has zat vrong really." Prussia commented, shaking his head. 

"...I need to speak more quietly it seems. And it's more so who I match myself up with that makes it so hopeless, bleh." Shanon shrugged,"Welp, before I make it more awkward for myself here, I'm gonna go. Gotta make sure Gen isn't overflowing with feelings." She laughed. 

France blinked, "Does she have a thing for Russia?" 

"Yeah, she does.. But hides it very well in public." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck. 

France nodded, "Well she should be careful then. You never know what he'll do." 

Shanon rolled her eyes,"And I'll never know what you'll do if we were alone." Damn chill with the sass. She glanced at Prussia, wondering just how uncomfortable he was with this conversation. 

Prussia shrugged, "Alright see you later Shanon." 

Shanon huffed,"What? No proper goodbye hugs like the one you complained about not getting?" Oh there's that smirk. 

Prussia frowned, "Vell maybe I don't vant to right nov." France got up, "I'll give you a hug, Shanon." Spain nodded, "Yeah." 

Shanon accepted hugs from the other two. However, after she stopped giving them such, she walked over to Prussia anyways and gave him a nice little ol hug too,"Thanks for inviting me over, y'know. I had a lot of fun." She smiled, not even a tinge of blush dusting her cheeks. 

Prussia hugged her back, "Yeah yeah vell vee are probably goink to play tomorrov too. You in?" 

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Shanon gave him one last squeeze before letting go and heading out with a wave of her hand. Once she was out of view, she made a beeline back to her dorm. 

Gen was busy still rubbing her face while laying on the floor. 

Shanon opened the door, about to spill everything until she saw her friend. "...Hey... You alright there?" 

Gen whined, "No. Russia was being really close and then he just like put his arm around me THEN HE FREAKING WHISPERED IN A DEEP VOICE WHEN I PULLED UP CRY AND HAD HIS HEAD ON MINE. and I think I'll just die now." 

"Aw, so cute. Hope you don't mind that I told France about your crush on Russia." Shanon walked over to her bed. 

Gen rolled onto her side, peering at her between her fingers. "That's okay. So what were you doing today?" 

"Played two rounds of CoD Black Ops, lost both times, Spain won both times. Consequence bet was that I won if I beat all three of them.... Also I am now sitting with them during meals for the rest of the year due to that bet.... And I gave Prussia a really nice goodbye hug, even though at first he stubbornly said /Maybe I don't want to right now/ he hugged back... I could die." Shanon flopped onto bed, squeezing her pillow while squealing into it. 

Gen nodded, "So we're both having emotional stuff." 

"Yesssssss.... God, how long do we have to wait to confess... Like seriously.." Shanon sighed. With that, Hungary cheerfully entered the room and shut the door as well as lock it. 

Gen shrugged, "I think I could do it now, but I honestly doubt it." 

"Same.... Especially since we have no clue if they felt the same... Let's wait it out, hm?" Shanon asked. Hungary looked to the both of them,"What are you guys talking about?" 

Gen paused, "Uh well I was ya know doing the usual and watching videos with Russia and he um put his arm around me and put his head on me and like whispered to me in a deep voice because I had decided to pull up Cry videos and just uuuuugh." She said, covering her face entirely again before sitting up. "Plus Shanon got a long hug in with Prussia." 

"Oh really? I hope things go well for the both of you and them. Russia's just been very lonely since some of his pals have been drifting away... And Prussia... I apologize for him sort of, he wasn't quite over me when we mutually broke up last year." Hungary sighed,"Not that I think he would still be hung up on me, I'm not that vain. It's just a possibility." Shanon nodded then paused for a moment,"Oh, you got your clothes back. Sweet!" 

Gen blinked and started laughing at what happened when she and Russia came in the first time. "That was hilarious!" 

"My clothes are very precious. I can't look cute in a jumpsuit!" Hungary huffed, but her mind was else where as she started formulating a plan. Shanon raised an eyebrow,"What happened?" 

Gen smiled, "She was like hugging and worshipping her clothes when we came in! It was hilarious!!" 

"Really?" "Yes, really. Now enough about me. What do you think your levels of /My Crush Notices Me/ are?" Hungary asked, hoping they would get the question. Shanon sat up, tilting her head,"Oh... I think I'm just a regular girl that's seen as a guy friend.. So level five?" "Sounds about right, Gen?" 

Gen blinked, "Uh what's the rules?" 

".... Alright, Shanon honestly guessed with her own experiences so... Judging by yours, I'd say level seven since he's teasing you like that and seems to want to cuddle while watching videos.." Hungary nodded, agreeing with herself. Shanon shrugged. 

Gen paused, "That wasn't cuddling. Besides I'm fairly certain he was just doing one of those to play with my hair. Cause he did." 

"Tone it down to level 6.5 then, cause you're close to seven..." Hungary hummed in thought,"Anyway, to the both of you, be cautious around /Mean/ girls. If you ever seen that movie, that is. Well, more so rumors for Genesis and mean girls for Shanon..." Shanon looked curious,"What do you mean by that?" 

Gen nodded, "Well rumors can suck it and yeah since you guys are the real deal, BTT is majorly fawned over." 

Shanon blinked, then fell to her side on the bed,"Fuck, I'm screwed. Game over." Hungary shook her head,"It's not game over for you until I say so, at least. That's why I'm here to help you girls." 

Gen groaned, "You can't help me with Russia. Plus I'm certain the rumors will just be that I'm crazy and shit so that's fine." 

"I can shoo people away from you. Like America...And England... Possibly France." Hungary thought about it. Shanon sighed, feeling defeated already in a sense. 

Gen paused ebfore sitting up, "Please make sure England does not come near me!!" 

Shanon giggled as she remembered why Gen would plead that. Hungary nodded, although surprised,"Okay then, I'll make sure America doesn't influence him as well." 

Gen sighed, "Awesome thanks." She said before glancing towards Shanon as if to keep her quiet. 

Shanon zipped her lips, grinning. Hungary sighed,"We have a lot of work to do... Alright, to bed everyone." 

Gen whined and got up, shutting down her laptop then climbing onto her bed. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far then congratulations.


	3. Talk Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a dance for Halloween gets around.

With that, the girls had a peaceful rest..... Only a month later and it was getting closer to being October.. So it was the end of September currently. Shanon was on her way to lunch, being sure to glare at the Sadie Hawkins Halloween Dance flyers on her way. Girls only had a couple more weeks to plan things and to ask out their guy. She was envious of the girls who could do it since she was too bashful to ask Prussia, even if she were to add /as just friends/ to it. Though she did wonder how many were asking the BTT out, and if Prussia would boast about turning them down. Or at least talk about it. She grabbed her lunch; a simple PB&J, chips, and a bottle of wild cherry Pepsi. Then she sat with the energetic group she promised to sit with.

 

Russia sat at his own table, waiting for Genesis to come as she always did. He wondered if she was going to the dance alone, she seemed the type to do so. And it was basically masquerade since everyone had to be in costume, though they didn't have to cover their face. 

Gen got to the cafeteria without batting an eye at the flyers, and got her tray of random food that shouldn't work together but somehow to her it did. After getting her usual Dr. Pepper as well and paying, she took a seat across from Russia per usual. "So what should we do after classes today? I mean we could see if Pewds or Mark or Cry updated with more videos. Oh I could introduce you to Homestuck, have you heard of it before?" Prussia glanced at Shanon, "So vho are you goink to ask to ze dance? You better hurry zough. Guys are goink out of ze list of choices quickly." France nodded, "This dance is going to be great, so don't skip it either."

Russia nodded,"Ah, Homestuck. I can't vait for the next update. As for the former, maybe vi can see if they uploaded anything like a series." Shanon had just bit into a chip as they asked, so naturally, she choked and coughed it out. She used some of her drink to soothe her throat before talking,"Why are you guys even asking? What if I do skip out? Or even just go by myself?" Nice defense mechanism there Shanon. "Have any of you been asked yet though? I would think you would, being the charming young lads you are." 

Gen nodded, "Alright sounds like a plan. Also glad we both know Homestuck." Prussia grinned, "Vell of course vee have! But zat is off topic. Ant you kant skip out Shanon. Vhat vould be ze fun in zat??" Spain smiled, "We could all just go as friends and hang out there." France nodded, "Oui." 

Russia started digging into his meal after their plans were sorted. Maybe he'll ask her about the dance later. Perhaps she didn't want to go, or she couldn't find a guy. Shanon glared at Prussia before sighing,"I feel bad for the girls that did ask you. After all, it's great having a date that you're really interested in. I do have a guy in mind but I doubt he would go to the dance as... A couple with me." She took a bite of her sandwich, continuing what she was saying after she swallowed,"It seems completely one-sided."

France smiled, "Well why give up? If you ask him I bet he will surprise you~" Prussia shrugged, "Its not my fault I kant keep zem off me." Gen use about shoveled her meal down before following it iwht her Dr. Pepper and getting up. "Alright I'm gonna put my tray up man." 

Shanon huffed, puffing up her cheeks before slyly resting her head on her hand to hide her face from Prussia. Taking a bite from her sandwich again, she looked straight at France before flicking her eyes to Prussia. Then she flicked her eyes back and forth from both persons a few times, hoping France picked up her hint. Russia finished up just a few seconds later, doing everything to get ready to go. They had a half day today, mainly because the dance committee asked if every Wednesday, since the middle of September, could be so until the dance came up. 

Gen put up her tray and everything before heading out of the cafeteria, "So want to check Pewds first?" France blinked and glanced at Prussia then Shanon and smiling. "I bet he'll accept if you ask him." Prussia frowned, "Vhat are you two talkink about so sekretely?" 

"Da, he's been a little slow lately but I give him credit like all the others for vorking by themselves." Russia nodded. Shanon rolled her eyes,"Maybe later, if I get the chance." She ungracefully shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth. 

Gen nodded, "A'ight." She said and headed off to her dorm like usual for the two of them. "So anything else you want ot talk about while we head to my dorm?" France nodded, "Well alright, but it is better late than never." Prussia frowned, "Kan eizer of you just tell me vho you are talkink about?" 

"Are you planning on going to the dance?" Russia asked casually, keeping in step with her. Shanon smiled, shaking her head as she looked at him,"Nah, but maybe you'll be around to find out who." She shrugged,"Who knows? I have other plans for today so I can't stick around and play games though." She tossed her chips and bottle into her bag,"See you guys whenever." She returned her tray as she left the cafeteria, deciding to go to the library today. 

Gen shook her head, "No way am I going to go. I mean it's not like I have a reason to anyways." Prussia paused before getting up and following after her in a while. "See you guys." 

"Vhy not go just to be vith friends? Pretty sure Hungary might make you go..." Russia commented, snickering a bit,"Even if I'm not asked, I'm going." Shanon seemed to disappear into the library, though she sat down at a table. She switched hoodies and put the hood up, just to throw any of her friends off if they came in here today. She needed to be completely focused to come up with a game plan. She took out a piece of plain white paper, and started doodling ideas onto it. 

Gen scrunched her nose up, frowning. "At the school I went to in Texas, no matter what I said my friends made me go to dances. It never really was fun, plus I get into the music so I'm dancing for like the entirety of the dance then it's aobut impossible to move my legs because they hurt so much and it's just noooo." Prussia looked around once he was in the library and started to search for Shanon 

"Ah, that makes since. But is there anyone you vould like to go vith?" Russia tilted his head. Once again, Shanon got carried away with her doodles. In the end of the sketch, mind you, it looked like a three frame comic strip. First frame was a chibi version of herself, looking nervous. Second frame looked somewhat like Prussia, though he looked like his usual smirking self. Last frame was just a question with two boxes: Want to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance? Checkbox for Yes. Checkbox for No. She blinked, she could just hand him this and run, right? Maybe slip it into his room? She sighed and folded it up, putting it in her pocket. 

Gen paused, "Well yeah, but not like I'd ask anyone anyways. Ya know?" Gen glanced at the doors as she continued, making sure she didn't end up skipping her dorm. Prussia smirked when he spotted her and headed over, "So vho vas it again?" 

Russia shrugged, deciding not to push her farther on the subject. He stopped at her dorm, waiting for her to unlock it. Shanon blinked, looking over at Prussia,"... Why do you get to see through my disguise." She huffed,"I'm not saying who it is, not like you need to know." She stuck her tongue out at him. 

Gen unlocked the door and pushed it open, "Besides it's end up just being a little awkward if it didn't work out." Prussia huffed, "Oh kome on Shanon. Vhy vont you tell me?" 

"True." Russia hummed,"Vho vould you ask if you vanted to?" Shanon shrugged,"I didn't tell Spain either, and France kind of guessed it. After all, he does own the city of love, he misses nothing about the romantic stuff around here.. Actually, I haven't told anyone to be truthful." Yes good, slowly change the subject. 

Gen blinked, "Uh that's not important." She said, going inside and pulling out her laptop as she sat down on the floor. Prussia rolled his eyes, "You are dodging ze question." 

Russia sat down and got into positioning. This time around, he managed to ease up some of his own courage to pull her onto his lap. Definitely feeling cuddly. Shanon groaned in slight annoyance, getting up. She slipped a book out of a shelf, one she needed to study for class,"Give me a moment, I got to log this out before I forget." Yay, more dodging but for something she needs.

Gen paused before turning red entirely, "Ah um I don't think this will help with watching videos." Prussia huffed, "Are you just goink to keep dodgink ze question?" 

"Chill, you will get your answer." Shanon walked to the check out area, and signed out the book. She put it in her bag, and pulled out her little comic from her pocket. She sighed deeply, quickly pretending to write a name on it, then held it in her hand tightly. Russia tilted his head,"Vhy? Are you not comfortable?" 

Prussia walked over to her, "Alright so?" Gen cleared her throat, "Uh well I don't know, but sitting like this is kind of uh weird, right?" 

Shanon steeled herself ready, then took Prussia's hand and placed the folded paper in it,"The answer lies in this." With that, she curled his fingers around it. Then she turned away, heart beating rapidly. As soon as she was out the exit of the library, she ran. Oh dear god she sprint back to the dorm and opened the door without thinking much of it. "Not really--" as soon as Russia heard the door click open, he eased Gen off of him,"Hello there, tomato face Shanon." 

Gen blinked and glanced at Russia then Shanon before grinning, "Oh did you ask Prussia? I bet you did~ Oh wanna watch Pewds with us?" Prussia paused before unfolding the paper. 

Shanon held up one finger, trying to catch her breath. She shut the door, and even locked it. She plopped down on the ground. Moments later, she was able to speak,"Handed him... A note of sorts... Dashed out as fast as I could... And sure I'll watch." Russia chuckled,"I vonder if Prussia vill come here or vait until tomorrow to give you his answer." 

Gen nodded and got out her laptop, "You are just in time then and considering Prussia he probably will just try and act cool while giving you it tomorrow." She said, leaning slightly against Russia without really thinking of it. "So if he hasn't put any videos out, should we watch Mark or Cry?" 

Shanon had no commentary as she let her mind wander, trying to calm down her jittery feelings at the moment. Russia thought about it for a few seconds,"Cry then, Mark alvays has something so if Cry doesn't have anything, then vi don't miss out." 

Gen started up her laptop and traveled the internet to Youtube. "Alrightie then. Shanaynay are you going to get closer so you can actually watch?" 

Shanon shook her head to get out of being just in her head. She scooted over, sitting comfortably close enough to watch,"Yeah... yeah." Russia, without much to say, lightly patted Shanon's back,"Don't vorry about it too much, da?" "....Yeah." She sighed, letting the recent events flutter to the back of her mind. 

Gen smiled and searched through Pewdiepie's videos. "Okay so Shanon just chill and think of yummy food." 

With that given, Shanon pulled out her chips and drink,"I kinda have that with me technically." She smiled. Russia kept slight distance from Gen, not so confident when there's another person it seems. 

Gen shook her head, laughing slightly. "That's great. What kind of chips did you get exactly?" 

"Delicious honey barbecue, of course." Shanon took a swig of her pop. 

Gen blinked, "Oh right welp not stealing any of those." She mumbled, looking at her laptop. 

"Good, they're all mine then anyway." Shanon enjoyed her snack. Russia shook his head in amusement, holding in a chuckle. 

_______________

After a while of watching random videos they found she realized the time and bolted, making for the door in seconds. "DINNER TIME YES! FOOD!!!!!" With that she was basically tearing her way through the halls to get to the cafeteria for food. 

Russia blinked and looked to Shanon. "Yes she does this everytime.... Don't make me go." She slightly begged. He shook his head,"It's not good to miss any meal, c'mon." She huffed as Russia pulled her up and practically pushed her out of the dorm as he shut the door. He was surprisingly ahead of her in mere seconds, probably because she was dragging her feet. 

Gen busted into the cafeteria and went off to get food as soon as possible. "Heaven is here and it's staying for. Okay don't know how long." 

Russia waited calmly in line after he had entered the room. Shanon hesitated before going in, wondering if she could find packaged foods so she could just get out right away. Packaged as in maybe a salad in a plastic container, by the way. She was now in line as well, some time after Gen and Russia had gone. 

Gen sat down, smiling at her food ebfore starting to eat it. "Yup. Great idea to get here quick." Prussia got to the cafeteria and looked around, holding the piece of paper in hand silently. 

Russia joined Gen a few moments later,"I had no idea you vere this enthusiastic about food." Shanon had managed to create a very to-go meal. She began moving with the crowd until the crowd shrunk smaller and smaller, then she tried to keep close to the wall. 

Gen nodded, "Food is everything to me. I'm a pretty good cook myself too." Prussia glanced around and spotted Shanon, heading over to her. "Hey Shanon! Vait up!" 

"I vould hope you are if say so.... England says the same thing, but...eh." Russia ate a good amount of his food. Shanon froze in her steps, knowing that was her mistake instantly. She could have pretended to not have heard him, damn it. Her cheeks were already turning pink as she turned around to face the direction he was coming from, waiting. 

Gen blinked and nodded, "Yeah he usually burns everything from what I remember in Hetalia." She said, smiling. "Pretty silly if you ask me." Prussia sighed, getting over to her and handed her the paper. "Here." 

"He really needs to learn from a professional, but he is so stubborn." Russia laughed. Shanon took the paper, noticing it was the one she gave him earlier. She sighed, fed up with her bashful tendencies that would pop out of nowhere, same with her social ones. She turned to the side so her profile was still visible, and held her dinner with one hand. She began to timidly open the folded paper. 

Prussia rocked on the balls of his feet, waiting for her to respond. Gen nodded, "Hopefully." She said, taking a bite then glancing around. "So should I at least attempt to mention to my roomies that Im not going to the dance?" 

Shanon raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw nothing was checked. She looked at him,"Uh...Prussia?.." Don't run, don't run,"There's nothing checked?" Russian shrugged,"Probably, Hungary vould try to convince you still. Don't think Shanon vould push you to go though." 

Gen shrugged, "Maybe. Think there's any way around Hungary?" Prussia nodded, "I didn't hear you ask so Im not goink to ansver until you do." 

"She's a sneaky one, but there could be a vay." Russia looked around the room, then grinned as he pointed over to Shanon and Prussia,"Vell look at that.." Shanon gulped audibly, looking at the floor for a brief moment. He just had to get his way, but she didn't mind it this time. ".. Prussia, do you... Want to go to th-the Halloween dance with me?" Fuck, she thought she could have avoided the stutter. 

Gen blinked and glanced over, "Welp I guess we'll find out soon what his answer was." Prussia smirked, "Sure vhy not? Its not like I vas goink to say no anyvays." 

Russia nodded in agreement. Shanon shoved the piece of paper in her pocket right before she started rubbing the one side of her blushing face with her free hand,"Please don't put me under that stress again... And um thank you for accepting?" She hung her head a bit,"I'm not really good with things like this." 

Prussia snickered, "Zats fine. Are you goink to kome sit viz ze rest of us or vhat?" Gen swayed her head from side to side slightly as she paid close attention to them. "So think that's a yes?" 

"My original plan was to sneak out of here and eat in my dorm to avoid this... But seeing as this changed, why not." Shanon laughed quietly, standing normally now. She started walking towards the table. Russia analyzed their movements a little more,"Seems like so." 

Prussia grinned and followed after Shanon, "Great!" Gen smiled, "Awesome!" She said, turning back around and continuing to eat. 

Shanon sat down with the guys, and opened up her contained salad. Russia chuckled,"Really, using that vord to describe it?" 

Gen nodded, "Well yeah what else would I use to describe it?" France smiled, "So what were you talking about?" Prussia shrugged, "Nozing much. Ve are goink to go to ze dance togezer." Spain blinked and smiled, "That's great!" 

"Good point." Russia went back to his food. Shanon looked like she still couldn't believe it herself as she ate her food. 

Gen smiled and ate a few more things from her plate. "So what should we talk about now?" Prussia shook his head, "Vell are you guys goink to get a girl or vhat?" France shrugged, "Maybe we'll just show up single there!" 

"Hm.. Do you think Hungary is going to ask someone? I haven't really seen her around lately." Russia asked what first came to mind, since the buzz about the dance was such a good topic. Shanon giggled some,"Maybe you guys will get lucky with some late askers." She shrugged, she would have been one of those if France didn't encourage her during lunch. 

Gen shrugged, "Maybe Austria." France smiled, "Probably!" Spain nodded, "Maybe, but at least we have a plan for if it doesn't work out." Prussia nodded, "So vhat are you goink to be for ze dance, Shanon?" 

"That's obvious... She's a pretty active part of the school though, she probably ends up vorking vith him on various projects for the school." Russia nodded. Shanon took her time thinking about it,"Hmm... I guess I'll be Red Riding Hood.." This was only like her.. Fifth or fourth year even being allowed to do Halloween things, so she had some time to make up for the lost years. 

Gen nodded, "Plus Hetalia is basically a quick way to know who everyone in it is meant to be with, ya know?" Prussia nodded, "Zen should I be ze big bad volf?" She questioned, grinning slightly at the thought. 

"Da, it is for some around here. And then there are the complicated situations." Russia looked around at nearly everyone, as if searching for a good example. Shanon blinked,"Might as well be him, if you want to match that is." She shrugged, she wanted to add that he made it sound slightly creepy with the way he said it but nah, 

Gen sighed, "Very true. Like how Belarus doesn't try to really focus on liking someone other than you. Or how people don't try to get to know you because they are judging a book by its cover isn't of paying attention. Plus it's like Canada could be with anyone really if they could treat him right that is. And then ya know the only love interested people focus on for England are really America and France and there's the 100 year war he had with France that says probably not happening and plus when America fought England, so that's also a probably no. I mean so France sort of made an advance, but that was because his boss was pressuring him, not that he really wanted to. And I started rambling." She said, pausing after saying that before going back to eating with a shrug. Prussia looked at her, "Alright so ve'll match." France blinked, "What about the three musketeers?" Spain smiled, "We could get Romano to join!" 

Russia patted her head,"It's alright, sunflower." He smiled before finishing off his meal. Shanon glanced at the guys, trying not to laugh at the silly idea,"Good luck getting Romano to join you two..." She was close to finishing her own meal. 

Gen blinked and paused ebfore turning red, "Ah right. Okay." Spain nodded, "I can probably get him to join, but it'd probably involve beating him in a game." 

"Are you feeling alright?" Russia held his hand against her forehead to check. "Once again, wish you luck." Shanon got up,"Alright, I seriously need to study this one book for a few classes of mine so I really can't play games today. I'm also sure that it doesn't go along with any of your classes so a study group wouldn't be that useful either." 

Gen got up abruptly, lightly laughing. "Yup never better. It's just kinda warm in here. Haha well I'm gonna go put my tray up." She said, grabbing her tray and quickly going to do so. Prussia looked at her, "Vell alright. See you later zen." "Good luck with your studies then." France smiled as Spain nodded. "See you tomorrow." 

Russia looked confused as he followed her steps. Shanon nodded, pausing for a moment before chastely kissing Prussia's forehead. She smiled at him, then walked off as she threw her trash away and headed out. Take that as another little thank you. 

Prussia blinked and smirked, glancing at the others. Gen quickly did everything she had to do before heading out of the cafeteria, starting to rub her face. Because he called her sunflower, that is a major thing to just about anyone with a deadly crush on the Russian. 

Shanon had to calm herself down after doing such an action. Clearly her feelings were transparent towards him now, right? Russia did just the same, following Gen with a brisk walk. He was kind of concerned 

Gen slipped out of the cafeteria, starting to mumble to herself about what just happened while still trying to possibly rub the color off her face. Probably not going to happen, but it was worth a shot. Okay maybe he meant it in a way that wouldn't make her probably burn the place down because of how she'd end up being fire red. Fire Red is a good game though. Okay seriously getting off topic. 

Shanon had no idea of Gen's current situation. Gotta study. But first gotta get to the dorm. Russia tapped Gen's shoulder, tilting his head as he took her hand quietly. "Genesis, you seem really out of it.. I'll take you to your dorm and you should rest after that." 

Gen squeaked when she heard Russia and glanced at him, "Ah no I'm fine. Not out of it at all. Really just kind of. Thinking. A lot of thinking. Like you know how Fire Red is a great game? I wish I could've gotten the original Red though. Would be cool or maybe not, but hey rare item right there. Oh and plus it's pretty major on the list of things any Pokémon fanatic wants. Speaking of things that happen a lot, did you know just about every Hetalia character has at least one fanfic where they get with the reader? Well I at least think all of them. I never checked outside of- oh hey how about we just go to my dorm and watch some videos?" She laughed and started walking towards her dorm. 

Russia nodded slightly, letting Gen basically pull him along. Shanon was now on her bed and reading over the book she had. 

Gen focused on getting to her dorm, "So uh wanna watch some creepypasta ones? Those will probably be great to watch. Oh and I could show you some silly amvs people have done of Hetalia characters Now that I think of it, there's one I'd really want to show you but not sure how you'd react to it and if any of the girls are in the dorm I'm not sure they'd take kindly to it either." 

"Gen, take a breather. Calm down a bit and think things over." Russia said smoothly. 

Gen paused, glancing at him. "Why call me sunflower?" 

"Huh?" Russia blinked, looking a bit never as he messed with his scarf, "Because you remind me of one, of course." 

Gen started blushing, "Uh right okay. Well haha with that question out of the way want to just go watch videos now?" 

Russia chuckled, nodding as he opened the dorm door, "Da, let's get to it." Shanon blinked, looking at the itme and nearly squeaked from surprise. She had to go already? Putting her book of studies under her pillow, she grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom since these two love birds were in the room now. 

Gen walked into the dorm, blinking when she saw Shanon go into the bathroom. "Well there went one roomie." She sat down on the floor like usual as she started her laptop up, casually trying to calm her face down by focusing on her laptop. 

Russia shrugged, joining Gen shortly. Shanon came back out in just a tank top and shorts, good length shorts. "Hey, Gen, I'm going to be out for a bit so uh... If anyone comes asking for me, just say I'm not here." She waved goodbye as she left the dorm, the room she was going to wasn't too far away thankfully. 

"Alright then." Gen said, waving bye in response before going to youtube to pull up MrCreepypasta. "So what video do you wanna watch?" 

"How about Growths?" Russia suggested, the thumbnail looked kind of gross and gory. Shanon entered a classroom simply labelled /Dance Tutoring/ for the time being. She wondered who the teacher was, since she had arrived about ten minutes earlier than the flyer said. She wasn't the only one that was early though, thank goodness.

Gen looked at it and nodded, clicking the video. "This one is actually kinda good." Germany glanced over at the door when he heard it open. "Hello glad to see someone else takes zis seriously." 

"Really, for being so short.." Russia commented. Shanon blinked, looking at Germany as she shut the door behind her,"Germany, are you the teacher for this?" She asked out of curiosity, trying to figure out how much effort she would have to put in. 

Germany nodded, "Ja vho else vould you expect to teach?" Gen glanced at him, "You'd be amazed." 

"I mean no offense, heh.." Shanon shrugged, there was that slightly uneasy smile on her face. Russia shushed her as the video began.. Growths, huh? Poor guy is probably talking about warts or somthing. 

Gen huffed and leaned back as the video played, watching it silently. "None taken." Germany said before nodding towards the corner. "I suggest putting anyzing you brought viz you over zere." 

And Russia was very pleased with her leaning back, until it turned out those... growths were the character's fingers, "...Vell then..." Shanon nodded, walking over to said corner and placing her bag since she brings it with her everywhere. 

Gen nodded, "Yup. Pretty interesting." Germany looked at her before sighing. "Vell I guess vee shall vait for everyone else zat is going to shov up." 

"Your choice next." Russia felt the shock effect of that video for sure. Shanon nodded, leaning against the wall in wait, "So... How have you been?" 

Gen glanced at him and patted him on his arm. "Ever heard of Five Nights at Freddy's?" "Svell I guess. You've beent hanging around my brozer, correct?" 

"I have, but I haven't played it or vatched videos of it." Russia shrugged. Shanon blinked, slightly thrown off a bit by the question, "Ah, yeah I have been." She couldn't think of what to say after that to possibly continue a conversation. 

Gen grinned, "Oh then we are so watching the Hidden Lore MrCreepypasta does for it." She said, taking the chance to scroll through his videos and select the first one about it. Germany nodded, "Zen I vont tell him zat you are taking zese classes." 

"Alright, vot could be so bad about them.." Russia was partly spooked by her excitement. Shanon paused for a moment before a small smile of relief rested on her face,"Thanks, I wouldn't know what I'd do if he found out that I can't dance. Wouldn't know what he'd do either, so thank you." 

Gen smiled, "Well in the game you are trying to survive the night with the animatronics that have come to life really. Plus it's the only time they can move around because they aren't used for the daytime anymore because they killed five kids. No biggie though, but there's a bunch of speculations about why they glitched like that and everything and yeah." She said, shutting up right when the video started and making sure the volume was up all the way. "Your velcome. Und trust me if he found out it probably vouldnt be good for eizer of us."

Russia nodded, leaning closer to enjoy the video a little more than he would leaning back. Shanon laughed,"Yeah, probably.." She looked to the door as a few others trickled into the room as the beginning of this class drew closer. 

Gen listened to it, glancing at him form time to time to see how he reacted to it. Germany looked at the crowd starting to slowly form. "Alright! Everyone pick a partner und vee vill begin soon." 

Russia would tilt his head in curiosity at some parts, and others his eyes would widen in response to the story being told. Shanon look about the room, some people had come together and a few came by themselves. She chewed her bottom lip a bit, trying to get out of her comfort zone or to see someone familiar.

Gen grinned and started rocking from side to side, nudging him whenever she got close enough to. Italy saw Shanon and went over, "Shanon! I didn't know you were taking this class!!!" 

Russia huffed in reaction to her movements, then hugged Gen to stop her,"Stop moving around so much, you're distracting." Shanon waved to Italy a bit,"Hey Italy. Yeah, I'm kind of clumsy and never learned how to dance like this so yeah.." She giggled softly. 

Gen blinked and lightly blushed, "Okay." Italy smiled, "Well you're in luck!! Me and my brother came to help Germany out!!" 

Russia smiled contently before the animatronics' voices began to glitch more and more. Shanon blinked,"Romano came too? I'm a bit surprised he did, considering he doesn't seem to like Germany too much.."

Italy nodded, "I know, but he agreed to help with anyone who doesn't have a partner yet!" Gen smiled, "Oh I like this part." 

"... That would be me then, heh." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck, smiling a bit lop-sidedly now. Russia seemed to snuggle into the back of Gen's hair in response. 

Gen patted his arm, "Don't worry they aren't real." Italy smiled, "Great! I'll go get him!" And with that, the brunette was off to retrieve the probably annoyed brother and drag him over there. 

"I know they aren't but they are very good at voice acting and editing." Russia mumbled, taking a small sniff of her hair while he was there. Shanon was surprised as how fast Italy had moved,"Hi there, Romano." She scratched the side of her face a little,"Nice to meet you in person." She smiled.

Gen laughed slightly and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. If they end up real I can protect you." Romano nodded, "So you need help with dancing then?" 

"And I to you, of course to return the favor." Russia chuckled, very much enjoying this moment. Shanon nodded,"Yes, sir." She held her hands together, yay for nervous habits. 

Gen snickered, "So no worry." Romano smirked, "Well I guess we can be partners."

"Is there another video about them?" Russia asked, not really moving his position. Shanon, chill, that isn't a smirk he has, nope. "Yep. By the way, I'm Shanon, if Italy skipped over that bit of information while dragging you over here." 

Gen nodded and reached over, going to the next one. "There's three videos as of late." Romano nodded, "Yeah and you already said my name." 

"Oh vot joy that vill bring... By the vay, vhere do you think Shanon went off to?" Russia pulled his head back from her hair to rest it on her shoulder. Shanon glanced off to side at where Germany was most likely beginning to instruct the class. 

Gen blinked and shook her head slightly, "Nope. Not a clue." Germany sighed, "Alright! Vee are here to learn hov to dance, so lets get to it if zat vill be everyone." Romano frowned slightly, glancing over at him.

"Makes you kind of curious, doesn't it?" Russia hummed. Shanon looked back to Romano and shrugged, Germany was always tight with training so the same thing may be with tutoring/teaching. 

Gen shrugged, "I can drill her on it later, so no worries." Germany frowned, "Nov if you get lost zen speak up. You cant learn if you don't understand vhat is going on. Agreed?" 

Russia laughed and nodded,"Alright, I avoided this long enough. Play the video." Shanon nodded like the most of the class, it was just instinct really.

Gen looked at him, "We don't have to watch it. We could just see some silly videos. Like Pewds screaming at the game in terror." Germany nodded, "Vell for zose of you zat do not knov me. My name is Ludvig. You may call me Germany. And my... partner for zis is Feliciano or Italy." Italy smiled, going over to where Germany was and waving to everyone. "Hey everybody! I hope we all have fun!" 

Russia shook his head,"Nyet, I'm good. On vith the show." Shanon giggled a little, mumbling to herself,"They really are cute together..." 

Romano glanced at her, "You have to be joking." Germany sighed, "Yes und vee vill begin viz teaching you hov to dance ze valtz." Gen paused before shrugging, "Okay I warned you~" She said before clicking on the second video and leaning back into him while patting his arm.

Shanon shrugged, waiting for the first instruction. Russia rolled his eyes, giving Gen a small and hardly noticeable squeeze. 

_______

Gen took a glance at the time, huffing slightly. "When is Shanaynay getting baaaack. I wanna drill herrrrrrr." She whined, because patients was not her strong suit if she didn't have a lot to distract herself with. Romano looked at Shanon, "Are you staying for the entire time?" Germany kept a gaze on the crowd, focusing on telling (shouting) the next time they had to do for the dance when it came time. 

"Vi could alvays go and see if Prussia knows vhere she is?" Russia suggested,"She could be hanging vith him for all vi know." Shanon looked up to Romano,"Yeah, I kinda need to get all the practice I can. You've witnessed how terribly clumsy I am." She giggled. 

Gen huffed, "I don't know where his dorm is." Romano nodded, "Yeah I guess so. Just keep an eye on your feet." 

"... By, un, coincidence, I do. I'm not too far from his dorm." Russia explained. Shanon curtly nodded, being mindful of her steps.

Gen looked at him, "Well Shanon will have to come back here eventually, so why don't we just wait here? Beats trying to talk to him too." Italy went over to them, "Well you two look like you're doing well! Is it getting easier Shanon?" 

Russia shrugged,"Vot if she's out late and she goes straight to sleeping?" Shanon glanced at Italy,"Since the beginning of class? Much easier since I didn't even have the basics." 

Gen shrugged, "I'll catch her before then." She huffed, sounding determined to get answer. Italy nodded, "That's great! I bet you'll get the basics down quick!" 

Russia nodded,"A few more videos before I go?" Shanon glanced at the time, just another hour before this ended,"Yeah, but I'll probably come back again a few times just to make sure I'm doing well.. Really glad I came since I'm going with someone to the upcoming dance." She didn't have to pay attention to her movements anymore now, appearing very relaxed.

Gen nodded, "Sure why not? What do you want to watch next man?" Italy smiled, "That's great!!! Who are oyu going with?" 

"How about vi vatch some of the other users playing prop hunt, like SeaNanners and Minx?" Russia tilted his head. Shanon smiled briefly,"Well, uh... I'm going with Germany's brother, Prussia." 

Gen paused ebfore looking at Russia, "What's Prop hunt?" Italy nodded, "That's even better, right? You do like him!" 

"Oh you have not lived until you've seen this. Search it up and you'll find out." Russia grinned. Shanon nodded,"Yeah, but he actually made me ask him out loud instead of with a note like I wanted." She laughed quietly.

Gen shrugged and searched up Prop Hunt, "Alrightie then." Italy smiled, "That's cute!" 

Shanon only slightly shrugged, considering they were dancing still,"I guess it was, but it was kinda terrifying... Uh, shouldn't you go back to your partner pretty soon?" 

Italy shook her head, "No Germany's focused on telling everyone when to turn and stuff! Gen paused, "How am I a sunflower by the way?" 

"You would think people would have it down by now.." Shanon commented, at least she had it good now. Russia blinked,"Hm? Vell.. You are cheerful like one.. Strong like one.. Smell sweet like one, and.. You are just as pretty as a sunflower." He smiled. 

Italy nodded, "Well you're getting pretty good yourself." Gen blinked and laughed lightly, "Haha right. Right. Okay."

"It's all thanks to Romano leading me mostly. Sure Germany's instructions help, but the hands on practice is really great." Shanon looked to Romano,"Really, thank you." Russia chuckled and nuzzled her head,"It's true." 

Gen squeaked slightly, "Well uh okay." Romano shrugged, "It is what I'm suppose to do." Italy smiled, "Glad you are getting along!" 

Russia smiled at her reaction, she was so cute. Shanon nodded,"Maybe we can hang out outside of this class someday? It would be fun~" She had a tone of teasing in her voice, but she was completely honest. 

Gen cleared her throat, "So uh who would you want to ask you to the dance anyways?" Romano shook his head, "No I should get to my dorm once we're done."

"What brought that on?" Russia answered with another question. Shanon tried not to giggle,"Nah, bruh. I mean just in general, but if you feel uncomfortable with that, it's fine by me." 

Gen shrugged, "Just ya know. Curious." Italy smiled, "We could all hang out together!" 

"Vell to be honest..." Russia trailed off a bit before continuing,"I vould like you to be the one to ask me." Shanon smiled,"Yep.. Except during meals, kinda lost a bet with the BTT during a game of CoD. Consequence was to sit with them for the rest of the year." 

Gen blinked and looked at him, "Really?" Italy nodded, "Well that's alright!!!!"

Russia looked off to the side,"Really." Shanon sighed,"Spain just had to beat all our asses at it, fucker killed me after I knifed Prussia. And then after Prussia got me in the second round, he showed no mercy and killed him right away... Poor France was last both games." 

Gen paused, "You know in just about every fanfic I know where you get with the reader you call him sunflower." Romano snickered, "Well of course he would win. We play it all the time." 

"The vriters know me vell then." Russia laughed. Shanon huffed,"If I had known that, I wouldn't have gone and said I'd only win the bet if I had beaten all of them. Also, just warning you, he's going to play a game with you just to make you part of the three musketeers."

Gen blinked and blushed, kinda glad he didn't question how she knew that exactly. Romano sighed, frowning. "Yeah I heard that. Not like he would win though." 

"Anyvay, the video?" Russia smiled at her. Shanon blinked,"You're that much better? I mean Spain was a sneaky bastard when we played..." 

Gen nodded silently and started playing the other one quickly. Romano shrugged, "Easy to figure eout. " 

Shanon hummed in interest,"You'll have to tell me how later.." She glanced at the clock, have they been talking for a half hour just like this? Were they spending the entire class waltzing? She blinked, wondering to herself if Prussia was curious as to where his brother had gone. Russia was in his only little world at the moment as he watched the laptop screen.

Gen leaned in him, smiling slightly. Romano nodded, "Maybe I will." Italy looked at the time and smiled, "Great well that is is for today you two!" 

Russia was honestly surprised sometimes that Gen wasn't being overheated by him since they were in this position a lot. Shanon looked at Italy,"Really? Huh.. Gives me more time to study then." She looked back to Romano,"Nice dancing with you." 

Gen glanced at the time every now and then, wondering when they would be done for today. Romano grinned, "Nice dancing with you too." Italy went over to Germany, telling him the time and he nodded in response. "Alright you can all stop. I vill see you all again tomorrov." 

Shanon nodded to Romano before splitting from him and getting her bag. She waved goodbye to her pals as she left the room. Now she felt how tired her legs were, dear god. She took her time walking the hallways because of this.

Spain saw Shanon and smiled, walking over. "Hey Shanon. Have you seen Romano? Italy kind of just took him from our dorm without saying why." 

"Hm? Oh no, I haven't. Trying to start that game with him?" Shanon asked, readjusting her bag's one strap. 

Spain nodded, "Yup. Better late than never." 

Shanon yawned,"Well, I better get going to my dorm. I spent a lot of time studying in there today. Cya tomorrow." She waved him off, continuing on her way with aching feet and legs. 

Spain smiled, "Alright bye!" Gen glanced at Russia, "So are we done here?"

Shanon sighed in relief, okay she was wrong the room she had gone to was actually farther than she thought siNCE SHE WAS IN THE BOYS' DORMITORY. She took a deep breath, taking a shortcut around the library since it was a center hub much like the cafeteria between the girl and boy dorms. Russia blinked,"I guess vi are, time vent by faster than usual." He chuckled, releasing Gen. 

Gen nodded, "So uh yeah see you tomorrow?" 

"As alvays.." Russia got up, leaving soon after. Shanon was grumbling something about how different the school looked at night. 

Gen paused and shut down her laptop before staring at the door, waiting for Shanon to get back.

In some twisted universe that this was, Shanon and Russia had completely missed each other. About fifteen minutes later Shanon opened the dorm door, and kindly fell onto her bed. 

Gen blinked, "Finally! So where did you go?" 

"Don't feel like telling. Too tired." Shanon yawned, slipping her bag off her shoulder and let it fall onto the ground. 

Gen huffed, "That's just mean. Why are you too tired?"

"Because school." Shanon murmured, sliding under her blanket,"Night." Hungary came in shortly after, looking tired as well,"Why did I ever sign up for the Dance committee, I'll never know.. It's going to take forever decorating the ballroom... Huh, Shanon is asleep already?" 

Gen nodded, " Yup. Oh and on the topic of the dance. I don't have to go, right?" 

"What? Don't you want to ask Russia to go with you?" Hungary spun on her heel as she shut the door and locked it for the night. She turned to Genesis. 

Gen blinked, "Uh well that's be nice, but I'd rather just skip out on the dance."

"It's not like you have to dance the entire time, you could just talk with some friends and Russia instead." Hungary shrugged, sitting down on her bed. 

Gen puffed her cheeks out with a slight frown. "Does that mean I can't skip out?" 

"You won't skip out. Hell, you could just dress up as some lame vampire if you come." Hungary stretched and leaned back onto her elbows as she stared up at the ceiling. 

"Not really fair at all." Gen commented as she climbed up onto her bed and laid down herself.

"Besides, there's going to be more than just dancing. There's going to be games and contests, pictures, and much more." Hungary yawned,"So what was Shanon up to? To make her so tired to sleep before I came back?" 

Gen shrugged, "No clue at all. She just up and left when me and Russia got here and she got back when he left." 

"You should totally follow her tomorrow if she does the same thing." Hungary suggested as she readied herself to sleep as well. 

"Alright. Russia and I can make a game of it." Gen said before pulling her blanket over herself. "Night Hungary."


	4. Party Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out where Shanon's been going.

By the time it was morning, Shanon was already up and ready... Since she stunk and took a shower because of that. Hungary slumped out of bed, grumbling gibberish. 

Gen yawned, but sluggishly changed her clothes before putting on her bag and grabbing her laptop. "Hey Shanon, where'd you go last night?" 

Shanon appeared to be humming, a small cord dangling from her head. Must be headphones. She checked the time, nodding to herself before leaving the room. Hungary blinked at the oddness of the girl for once not being open to them. 

Gen huffed, "She's hiding something for sure." She said and followed after her.

Hungary was left behind to get herself ready for the morning. Shanon just simply slipped into the cafeteria, grabbing her meal and went straight to the usual table. Though she did glance at a couple of flyers somewhat, double checking the times and dates for the dance class. 

Gen frowned, watching her ebfore getting her own tray and going to her usual seat and started eating some of it. 

Shanon seemed to be in her own world during lunch, not even taking off her headphones. She didn't even know if the guys were possibly trying to talk to her, if they had shown up this early for breakfast anyway. Russia had not arrived yet. 

Gen glanced around, but ate while she waited for Russia to show up. Prussia walked over from getting food and tapped her on the shoulder once he noticed her headphones instead of waiting for her to either move in or let him get by.

Shanon blinked, moving to the side once she noticed it was Prussia. She took off her headphones and put them away,"Didn't expect you to be here before the others." She smiled. Russia walked in a few moments later, got his meal, and sat down across from Gen,"Good morning." 

Prussia nodded and sat down next to her, "Yeah vell I don't get ze chance to sleep in viz Vest ridink me to get up vhen he does." Gen nodded, "Morning. Oh and Hungary won't let me not go. So want to go with me?" 

"Oh so he's your alarm clock, nice." Shanon laughed a bit. "Sure, not like I'd say no... So anything new on little miss mysterious roommate?" Russia chuckled. 

Gen groaned, "No! She had her headphones on the entire morning!" Prussia shrugged, "If you say so." France smiled, "Hi you two!"

Russia pouted,"So vi are going after her tonight if she disappears again, da?" Shanon waved to France before continuing her conversation,"Pfft, it's better than having a constant buzzer as your alarm." 

Gen nodded, "Yes we are!" Prussia huffed, "Vhatever. Zats your opinion." France blinked, "Oh are we talking aobut Germany always waking up Prussia?" 

Russia smiled,"Good, I hope you are especially sneaky then." Shanon nodded,"I can't wake up unless someone wakes me or some random ass alarm buzzer goes off.. Would prefer having someone wake me up instead. But sadly.." She twirled her damp, slightly drenched at the tips, hair,"I had to go with the alarm today, went to bed before I even took a shower." 

Gen grinned, "I will be the best!" Prussia waved his hand near his nose, "Vell I guess zat makes sense." Spain went over and sat down, smiling at Shanon. "So you're going today, right? Romano mentioned it to me."

Russia shook his head in amusement before digging into his meal. Shanon looked to Prussia,"Rude." Her eyes widened a moment when Spain spoke, she faced him and placed a finger over her lips. Shush Spain, shush. 

Spain blinked and nodded. Prussia frowned, "Vhat vas Romano talkink about?" Gen smiled and finished eating the rest of her food. 

"I dunno." Shanon said nonchalantly, going back quickly to her food. Russia finished up his soon as well. 

Gen got up and did her usual tthing, "So what should I exactly do for a costume?" "I zink you are tryink to hide somezing." Spain smiled, "It's nothing Prussia."

Russia was close behind, doing the same,"Vhy not something simple and easy to put together?" Shanon shrugged,"Nothing of importance." She finished up her meal rather fast,"Now if you don't mind, I'll be off to my first class. Cya guys later." 

Gen shook her head, "When I play dress up. I play dress up. Not throw whatever on." Prussia blinked, "Vell alright zen." He said, getting up so she could actually leave. "See you later." 

"Maybe vi can look up ideas after vi eat during lunch?" Russia understood what she meant, it's pretty cool to actually put thought into a costume. Shanon got up, nodding shortly as she left, and did the ritual of ridding her food and giving her tray to the nice ladies that worked there all day. She hoped Spain wouldn't spill what he found out, and she'll have to apologize later for lying about Romano. 

Gen smiled, "Alright! Sounds good to me!" Prussia looked at Spain, "Vell?" "If she won't share then I won't either." "OH KOME ON!"

Russia nodded, thinking about his own ideas for costumes,"Vell, I must get going. See you at lunch." He waved goodbye. Shanon snickered as she could hear Prussia shout in frustration as she continued to walk away from the cafeteria. She made it to class with a lot of extra time left over.

Gen nodded, "Alright see you!" She said before looking around. "Hey you alright dudette? You're always around Russia and everything. You sure he isn't bribing you or something?" She paused ebfore looking at the way too obvious frekaing America. Which meant more people were to bug her and that's a biggie for sure.

With America, England was soon to follow. But with eyes like a hawk, Hungary appeared asking questions about some poll for decorations for the dance. England had given his opinion, before being briskly shut out from talking to Gen and America. Hungary had to figure out how to rid her of him now... 

Gen paused before stomping on America's foot, "Russia is nice!" With that, she just aobut bolted for the door. She was not going to probably survive this." 

Hungary blinked, suppressing a sigh of relief before leaving the two blondies alone to figure out what the hell happened. 

Gen got outside of the cafeteria, "Welp there went my day."

_______________ 

Shanon made a beeline to the lunch line, tapping her foot impatiently. She knew Prussia would pursue her to find out what she was doing yesterday that would lead onto today, especially since it was with the normal hot-head of the year. Russia was eating his lunch as calm as ever, still trying to come up with ideas for costumes. 

Gen ran into the cafeteria and to the line, spotting Shanon. She went over and grabbed her arm. "I might have caused a problem." She hissed to her under her breath as she glanced around just in case. 

"... What did you do?" Shanon asked in the most monotone voice ever.

Gen paused, "Well Russia left and then America came over and started questioning me and England was going to come over and I might have stomped on his foot then darted out the door." 

"Geeeeeen, that makes people suspiciousssssss." Shanon sounded a lot like a certain YouTube video in that sentence. She glanced around,"I'm also on the lookout since, well, Spain hinted that I went out and did something. And Prussia wants to know what, but of course I'm telling no one." 

Gen frowned, "Shush and where were you last night anwyays????" 

"Nowhere important, something that needs to stay a secret." Shanon hummed as she started getting her meal together.

Gen groaned and started getting food on her tray. "What should I do? What if England tries to talk to me while I'm around Russia?" 

"Stay cool, of course. Doubt he'll do anything reckless like America would." Shanon grabbed a drink, glancing over her shoulder at the entrance and then Russia's table. How did he manage to get here before them everyday? 

Gen whined, "I can't stay cool like that with both of them near!" She grabbed her precious DP and got out of the line ocne she paid. "Are you going to sit with the BTT again? I mean if you don't for one meal I doubt it'll be bad." 

"Pretty sure you could. I think Prussia would be the only one bothered by it sooo... I guess I'll sit with you today." Shanon slipped on her headphones,"And I'm just going to pretend to be playing music, alright?" She started walking over to Russia's table.

Gen followed Shanon, "Alright." She said and sat next to Russia once there. "So any costume ideas yet?" 

"Been trying to figure it out these past few periods, but nothing comes to mind." Russia sighed, he had already finished his meal so they could focus on this. He looked to Shanon, surprised only slightly by her sitting with them today. She sat down as well, looking as if she wasn't hearing anything at all as she ate. There was an Englishman not too far away, staring at their table. 

Gen smiled, "She's trying to avoid Prussia. And we could go through movie ideas." 

With that idea, Russia had honestly for some reason immediately thought,"Child's Play? Amityville Horror?" Shanon smiled a bit at them, though she kept her guard up for any footsteps to come their way. Sadly, England was good at creeping up on people. He was inching closer and closer.

Gen blinked, "Child's Play sounds familiar. Don't know Amityville Horror." 

"Chucky the doll is from Child's Play. And you don't know the classic that is Amityville Horror..." Russia shook his head in disbelief,"It's about a haunted house vhere the husband is goes nuts from paranormal influences, and almost kills his family like another man that had gone to prison for the same thing.. Except he succeeded, of course." 

Gen nodded, "Right. I loved the Chucky series though. My favorite growing up. Well other than Nightmare on Elm. Street." 

Russia nodded,"Alright, vi got some ideas now. So vho vould vi be in them?" England simply walked over now,"Well, it appears Russia has gained some new friends, hm?" Shanon blinked, well shit he snuck up on them.

Gen blinked and coughed slightly, "Ah shit. Shanoooon." She whined, glancing at her hopefully. 

Shanon took off her headphones,"Excuse me, isn't it rather rude and ungentlemanly to interrupt an ongoing conversation?" She glared at England. He blinked, not expected a response like that,"Er, I suppose it would be. I'm just curious as to why one would willingly sit with him." She huffed, running her hand through her hair,"Because he's not as bad as you think he is? Whoever he was in the past doesn't define who he is now? And can you just go away with your American propaganda?" 

Gen mouthed a thank you to her before leaning against Russia slightly. "So I don't know who we could be from the movie."

Russia nodded, though he was eying the other two as they made him kind of nervous. "I could be Freddy or Chucky, that leaves a questionable person for you on Nightmare on Elm street and Tiffany." England was slack jawed, before he grew a bit angry at the last part. Pretty soon the two were basically butting heads and arguing loudly over a completely different topic. It was obvious there were onlookers of the argument, as now both persons were standing up and looked like one or the other was ready to make a move for possibly fighting.

Gen blinked and sighed, "Hang on." She said and stood up so she was sort of between them. "Okay bushy brows shove it where your cooking skills died. Shanon don't start a fight. Plus people are staring." 

"Oh helllll no, I'm not done here yet with Mister I'm-So-Sophisicated-My-Balls-Wear-A-Monocle." "You idiotic scumbag American!" "Fuck you too, Caterpillar Brows." This wasn't working. And Russia only intervened to get Gen out of the way. He whispered to her,"It's best to not get involved with Hetalia squabbles, you know that." Apparently England had said something that made Shanon snap like a twig as she backhanded him. A loud echoing smack resounding in the now nearly silent cafeteria. "...Some fucking shitty ass gentleman you are." With that, Shanon hurriedly gathered her things and ran out of the room. The fuck did he say?

Gen paused before rubbing her face with a groan. "There went my defense." 

It didn't matter anyway if Gen lost her defense, as England stood there in shock before going back to where he usually sat. He was rubbing his cheek from the pain, there was definitely a red mark on it. Shanon didn't go too far, she was just in the restroom in which she locked herself in. She was trying to ease down her anger levels so she would be calm.. While trying to skip over the crying stage, of course.

Gen sighed and glanced around, "I think I'll go check on Shanon. " Prussia went inside with Spain and France. There was a pause as they realized it was silent. "Vhat is goink on??" France nodded, "Its way too quiet for it to be natural." 

Shanon was in the middle of calling herself stupid in the bathroom stall. Now she had all these worries about going too far. Russia nodded,"It's for the best. Go on." He looked at Shanon's tray that still had food, and her signature cherry Pepsi. He sighed. Hungary looked back and forth from where the action took place and the entrance/exit Shanon ran out to. She bit her lip, knowing fully well that her roomie may get into trouble for hitting another student...

Shanon kept checking the time over and over, waiting for when it was justifiable to go to her next class. Hungary watched Gen go as well, then noticed the BTT. She accidentally made eye contact while looking worried still, but looked away quickly. Talking about that just right after it happened wouldn't be good. The cafeteria slowly gathered noise with some minor chitchat. 

Gen glanced at the BTT when she passed them before heading to the bathroom. Obvious place to hide in if you're trying to be away from people of the opposite gender and junk. Prussia noticed Hungary look over and went over to her, "Hey Hungary Vhat ze hell happened??" France glanced around while following Prussia. "Seems Shanon is late today." "She usually is here by now."

Hungary sighed, looking around her table before beginning to tell them what had happened. "She's not late... She.. She got into an argument with England, a rather loud one. Gen seemed like she wanted to stop it by standing between them, but thanks to Russia, she avoided what happened next. After he moved her out of the way, England must have said something to set Shanon off. The last thing we see and hear is Shanon smacking England, and her running out of here to avoid everyone, I guess."

Prussia blinked, "Oh. Vell Shanon is okay zen right?" Gen peered into the bathroom, "Yo Shanon?"" 

"I don't have a clue if she is, this happened only moments before you guys came in. Gen just went to go check up on her though, I think." Hungary pulled at her hair slightly. Shanon blinked, trying to brush away those tears that managed to go through. Okay, just trust your voice this one time.. "Y-Yeah, Gen-n-n?" 

Prussia nodded, "Right okay. So vhere is England nov?" Gen looked at the stalls, "Which one are you in?" 

"Back at his usual table.... You're not going to do anything drastic, right?" Hungary asked, hoping he wasn't. Shanon shakily sighed, unlocking and opening the stall's door,"Here, t-t-to save you the tr-trouble."

Prussia glanced around until he spotted him, "Vell vee aren't called ze Bad Touch Trio for nozing." Gen went to the stall, opening it and handing her the soda. "Thanks for trying to help, but you shouldn't hide in the bathroom." 

"Prussia, you can't be serious." Hungary sighed,"I won't stop you, y'know." Shanon smiled a teeny bit, taking her drink. She just held it in her hand,"I know...B-but it's just what I do wh-when I regret s-something I did..." Her eyes and face were both had red hues, and her cheeks were still a bit wet."I'm not g-good with f-facing the music." 

Prussia nodded and headed towards him, "Alright zen." France and Spain glanced at Hungary before following after Prussia. Gen smiled, "I can easily get people to believe that I made you. No biggie cause I technically did, so just come on out. You wont' have to face the music man."

England looked as if he was sulking, holding a carton of frozen ice tea that America most likely gave him. Shanon sighed again, standing up uneasily as she put her drink into her bag. "I just... G-got carried away... S-sorry, this uh st-stuttering isn't g-going away anytime s-s-soon." 

Gen smiled and looped an arm around Shanon. "Don't worry about it! It'll be alright!" Prussia frowned, "Vhat is your problem you brit???" 

"Sh-should we go back t-to lunch? I didn't r-really finish eating.." Shanon smiled. England looked to Prussia as he pressed the carton to his sore cheek more,"What are you talking about?... Oh, it's about your little friend, Shanon, isn't it?" He still seemed a bit peeved about the events that occurred. 

Gen nodded, "Yup! Let's get going!" Witht hat, she pulled Shanon out of the bathroom. Prussia glared, "Yes my little friend Shanon. Vhat did you say to her??"

Shanon used her free hand to rid her cheeks of the wetness, though her eyes and face were still reddish. She felt somewhat relieved to be in the cafeteria, but wondered why it was still a bit too quiet. England shrugged,"The same thing I would say to America if he and I got into an argument." He thought that was a clear enough explanation. 

Prussia frowned and flicked him on the head. "Vell she isn't Amerika." Gen glanced at Shanon and headed back to their table with Russia while pulling her along. 

Russia looked to Shanon, guessing things were fine for now. Though he was glancing at Prussia and England a bit. Shanon sat down once they made it to their table, trying to make herself eat since it wasn't good to skip a meal after all. England rolled his eyes,"She furthered proved it to me that all Americans are the same. Loud. Rude. Obnoxious." He didn't even mention the last part, the part America was usually teased for.

Gen looked at Russia and noticed he was looking somewhere else and took a moment to glance over. "God fucking damnit. Shanon stay here with Russia. Russia make sure people leave Shanon alone." With that, she was quickly going over to them. Prussia frowned, "First of all she isn't any of zose zings unless you make her mad ant considerink its you I vouldnt be surprised. You kould never get a girl anyvays." 

Shanon raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. She continued to eat as if she was still upset though. Russia sighed,"Alright, I vill." England looked like he had a headache coming on,"That is trivial and not related to the topic whatsoever. Point is, she started it as if she wanted the argument. Whether it was to distract me from getting them away from Russia, or for whatever reason, I don't know. She only seemed to regret the entire thing when things got too intense for her." He still saw himself being right, it honestly felt like he was being smug about it.

Prussia glared and went to say something only Gen quickly intervened, shoving his chin upward to shut his mouth then pushing him and the others of the BTT away somewhat. She then looked at England. "Okay look first off, don't hurt Shanon again. Second of all don't make this a big deal. Third of all I don't care what you said but never say it around her again. We clear?" 

England blinked in surprise, and just nodded now that he noticed he could have gotten into a fight again. He looked away. Shanon looked up at Russia momentarily, and was about to look behind her. But then he spoke,"How's your lunch?" Well that stopped her,"It's great, as e-expected of c-c-course." She smiled, taking her drink out of her bag to get a swig of it. 

Gen sighed, "Great and by the way I know you've had moments where you try and summon this high mighty evil demon beast or whatever can't remember what right now and Russia shows up but he's a good guy. I mean hey you use to be a pirate. Does that mean everyone should still treat you like you are? No, so treat him like who he is now." She said ebfore turning and going back over to Russia and Shanon, taking her seat. "Glad I pulled you out of the bathroom?"

England sighed, well that Gen girl was right about that... He still wasn't going to give a public apology though. Shanon was kind of hunched over as she looked to Genesis,"Wh-What do you mean by th-that? I'm glad b-because I'm eating, o-of course though." Hungary sighed in relief as did Russia when things simmered down again, both didn't have to worry about anymore drama if Prussia would just keep his mouth shut after that. 

Gen smiled, "Well that's exactly it! Plus probably just saved Prussia's hide. So I did two good things for you." 

"Wha..what?" Shanon raised an eyebrow, finally looking over her shoulder that Russia had distracted her from doing before.

Gen shook her head, "Prussia was gonna try and be the knight in shining armor and Im fairly certain if I didn't shove him off somewhere that he would've fought him." 

Shanon blinked, her heart jumpstarted to life after hearing that. "D-Don't phrase it like th-that." She looked to Gen,"It's wouldn't ha-have been something w-worthwhile to fight o-over anyway.." She could barely remember what England said, due to her mind blocking certain information from her in such a situation. 

Gen smiled, "It's fun to phrase it like that and obviously it was if he was arguing with the old pirate." 

Shanon made some noise similar to a groan, though it was quiet and soft. She had finished her food, so she place her pop in her bag, about to head off to do the meal tossing ritual,"I'm heading to cl-class after this, hopefully m-my head cl-clears up and this d-d-d-damn stutter goes away." She stood up with her tray, already walking away.

Gen blinked and bopped herself on the head, "Forgot about classes!" With that, she was back to shoveling her food down so she could eat all of it before it was time to get to her next class. "Oh and by the way any character that wears dresses or skirts is out of the list." 

"Got it, sort of guessed that vould be the only rule vith you." Russia smiled, chuckling at her actions. He gathered his stuff together,"You think the BTT are going to keep a close eye on her today though?" He got up. On Shanon's way out, she steadied her breathing and seemed to walk cautiously, she was in the mood of /let's stay out of everyone's way for the time being/. 

Gen nodded, "Yup. Especially Prussia considering what he almost got himself into." She said before a nod before finishing and quickly draining her DP, getting up herself.

"Vell, vi'll see at dinner." Russia smiled,"See you then." He paused for a moment before giving her a quick hug, then he left her. 

Gen blinked and smiled before going to put her stuff up. "Guess today isn't so bad after all." 

_______________

The day continued on as normal, though there were whispers in the halls about the tension during lunch and some bets were placed on who really started it all. Shanon was nervous throughout most of the day as well, but no confrontations so she was glad. She had just entered the cafeteria. Russia was in line for his meal already, glaring at anyone with his smile when they spoke of the event. 

Gen got to the cafeteria and looped arms with Shanon as she headed for the line. "What's up Shanaynay?"

"Besides being the topic of the day still, nothing much. My stutter finally disappeared like a half hour after all that." Shanon shrugged, smiling at her friend as she got her meal together. 

Gen smiled, "Well that's good! Glad you're feeling better! So wanna sit with the BTT or me and Russia?"

"Guess I'll sit with the BTT, wouldn't be surprised if they'd drag me there themselves." Shanon joked, paying for her food. Russia was now just heading to his table. 

Gen snickered, "Yeah probably. Good luck then." With that, she was heading after Russia pretty quickly.

Shanon giggled at her friend, heading over to the Bad Touch Trio table a bit hesitantly. She sat down in her usual spot, wondering if they'd say anything or do anything. Russia took his seat, looked up at Gen and waved a tiny bit before eating some of his food.

Prussia looked at Shanon, "Hey hov are you feelink?" Gen sat down next to him and started eating. "So hang out at my place before Shanaynay possible dashed for the mystery place?" 

"Hm.. I'm alright, just wish.." Shanon huffed,"Just wish I could remember what he even said that tipped me off like that." She seemed more annoyed at herself than anything else right at this moment. Russia nodded,"Sounds like a good plan to me. I hope vi don't get caught." 

"Don't vorry about vhat zat arrogant brat said." Gen smiled, "We won't get caught." 

Shanon sighed, "I can't get over it though." She mumbled, taking a couple of bites out of her food. Russia chuckled, "Da, you are probably right." 

Prussia frowned, "Vell he vont bozer you again." Gen smiled, "Okay so back on costumes." 

Shanon looked at him,"I would think so after I said he was so sophisticated, his balls must wear a monocle. But also because you had a chat with him, as Gen told me." She smiled, going back to her meal,"Thanks for that, by the way." Russia nodded,"Any other movies you thought of?"

Prussia shrugged, "Vell I did vhat someone vould normally do." Gen shrugged, " Well I thought of Pokémon then Doctor Who and I just kind of got distracted thinking about new episodes." 

Shanon laughed,"Back in my school, my old friends wouldn't do that. They would just voice they were on my side, tell me that what some person said was stupid and shitty, then we would just move on." She shrugged. Russia thought about both of those shows,"Vell, I suppose with those choices it vould be up to you. There are few girls in the Pokemon universe that don't wear skirts or dresses. And you could throw almost anything on to be a girl from Doctor Vho." 

Gen snickered, "Yeah that's very true. Who would you be out of them?" " Prussia shook his head, "Vell zats not as kool as vhat I did zough."

"Pokemon... Either Ash or Gary. For Doctor Vho, probably the Tenth." Russia guessed. Shanon brightly smiled,"Yeah, it wasn't as nice as what you did." She resumed eating. 

Gen smiled, "So I could be Misty and have a burnt bike with me. Or Rose or Donna or Sarah. Oh! Homestuck. I already have most of her costume with me as an outfit and a red scarf for it too." Prussia nodded and smiled. "Nozing kould be better zan vhat I did." 

"I'm fine vith vhatever you pick." Russia grinned. Shanon rolled her eyes,"Alright, yep. Don't let it get to your head." She snickered. 

Gen nodded, "Who would you want to be?" "Im not lettink it get to my head at all." Prussia said, shaking his head in response.

"To be honest, I prefer being the Doctor over the rest." Russia chuckled. "You suuure? Not even a little bit?" Shanon teased. 

Gen stuck her tongue out at him, "Then you can be The Doctor and I can be Terezi." Prussia nodded, "Very sure Im not lettink it get over my head." 

"Very vell then, sunflower." Russia smirked somewhat. Shanon's mood had definitely improved by now,"mhm.." She checked the time, oh she had to go. The dance class was to happen earlier today, and was to be shorter as well."Well, I gotta go. See you dorks later."

Gen blushed slightly and went back to eating. "I'm not going to get use to you calling me sunflower." Spain blinked, "Well alright. If Romano is there then tell him we're going to try gaming today." Prussia huffed, "Vhere are you goink?" 

"Too bad." Russia hummed, returning to his meal. Shanon nodded to Spain and waved off Prussia,"It's not that important, yeesh." She got up, and left having done the usual of ridding herself of her garbage. She was heading back to the dorm first to change clothes. 

Gen huffed and went to glance over at the BTT, noticing Shanon wasn't there and bolting up. "She left! Quick! We have to catch up to her!" She stuffed her Dr. Pepper slightly into her pocket before quickly going to put up her tray.

Russia blinked, then nodded. He was amused by how hasty she was being. He followed her lead, then strode out of the cafeteria. 

Gen glanced around and made a dash for her dorm. Shanon had to be there! No way was she gonna miss figuring out where she was going. 

Shanon was in the bathroom currently, as she was switching clothes. Russia was right with Gen the entire way. No doubt their behavior looked weird right about now. 

Gen grinned when she saw the door and quickly got inside. "Okay she's probably here."

Russia nodded,"Start setting up like you usually do." Shanon was still in the bathroom, trying to get all of her hair into a ponytail... If only she could grow out her bangs faster. 

Gen nodded and sat on the floor, pulling out her laptop cheerfully. 

Russia joined her on the floor right when Shanon opened the bathroom door. She had failed and made do with what she could. She waved bye to the two as she left the dorm. 

Gen waited a few seconds or so after Shanon left before getting up and peering outside after her. "Think we can follow her now?"

Russia nodded,"Definitely. Be careful while you walk." Shanon was still in sight, heading towards the male dormitory. 

Gen smiled and slipped out of the dorm, slowly following after her. 

They had a lot of walking to do as Shanon walked around a few corners down long hallways. She was humming to herself, so sure she wasn't being followed. She glanced at Prussia's dorm door when she passed it, a bit surprised she didn't notice it yesterday. But it did make sense that it was set up like that for Germany probably. 

Gen glanced at Russia, "How far is she gonna make us waaaalk?" She whispered/whined, slowing down somewhat.

"No clue, but vi just passed Prussia and Germany's dorm... Vhy vould she even be going this vay?" Russia whispered back. Shanon sighed, just another corner and she'd be there. 

Gen shrugged, "Not a clue. Hey what's the largest weight you can carry?" 

"If you are asking that just so I can carry you, go ahead." Russia silently chuckled. 

Gen smiled, "So you will? Yes! Please????" 

"Hurry up, vi are going to lose sight of her." Russia crouched so she could get onto his back.

Gen grinned and got onto his back, looping her arms around his neck. "Onwards!!" 

Russia stood back up and walked with ease. He noticed Shanon entered a room finally. He creeped over to it, surprised when he saw the paper taped to the door. Dance class? 

Gen blinked, "Oh is that really it? Why didn't she tell me??? We're like best buds!" 

"Maybe she's embarrassed about not knowing how to dance? Or she vas trying to keep it on the down low because she doesn't vant Prussia to know." Russia suggested. Shanon waved hello to Germany, she had arrived just about when everyone else did today it seems.

Romano went over to Shanon, "Hey ready for whatever we do today?" Germany nodded a hello to Shanon when she waved and glanced around. Gen shrugged, "Wanna go in and pretend to be part of it to see what she does? Or go do something else?" 

Shanon nodded,"Yep! Uh, but before I forget. Spain is really insistent that you two are playing a game today." Russia shrugged,"Maybe vi should vait a bit, and see vhat happens?" 

Romano snickered, "Yeah alright." Germany cleared his throat, "Alright! Today vee are going to be doing ze Valtz again. Hov vell you all do today depends on if vee go onto anozer dance tomorrov." Italy smiled, "No matter what just have fun!!" Gen nodded, "Waiting's good. I have my Dr. Pepper."

"Good luck with that." Shanon whispered due to Germany's loud voice, once again instinct. Russia looked around, still somewhat surprised how close the dance room was to his own dorm as well as the Beilschmidt brothers'. 

Gen paused before resting her head on top of his. "I now understand why people like being tall." Romano patted her on the head. "Alright so are we going to get started?" 

"... Do you think vi might attract attention like this?" Russia thought about their position, they could just lean against the wall or something. Shanon rolled her eyes,"Yeah, yeah.. By the way, why did you tell Spain about this? Prussia almost found out, and that would have been bad for both Germany and me" 

Gen blinked and glanced around, "Nah no one's around anyways." Romano shrugged, "Italy tried telling him and it was getting no where. Plus better to tell him than to have him annoy me like hell." Germany nodded, "Begin!"

"But it's about time when people are leaving dinner so.." Russia shook his head,"Nevermind." Shanon nodded, getting into dancing position with Romano to begin the taxing dance that is the waltz. 

Gen smiled and patted him on the head, "Don't worry about it!" Romano nodded and started the agonizing waltz. 

Russia sighed, for some reason he felt that this will either be a great success or a horrible failure. Shanon stepped in time with Romano, letting her mind wander about the actual dance. Oh God, would she even be able to look at Prussia if they danced like this??! 

Gen drummed on his head slightly, "Hey what if I gave you a nickname?" Romano glanced around, "So why did you want to take these classes anyways?"

"I vouldnt mind having one." Russia smiled at that thought. "Oh, uh. Well I didn't know how to do dances like this. My dad once teased me that reason while I tried to get him to do a father-daughter dance at someone's wedding. But besides that... I don't want to look like an idiot for not knowing this." Shanon smiled half-heartedly. 

Romano shrugged, "Not a lot of people apparently knew either." Gen nodded, "Okay, so what about Ivy? It is a plant and first two is I and v and it's the same for Ivan. 

"Let me rephrase, I don't want to look like an idiot in front of Prussia." Shanon laughed quietly. The Russian man smiled,"Da, I like that." 

Romano snickered, "Right okay." Gen grinned, "Great! So whatcha wanna do now, Ivy?"

"Guess vi could go back now that vi found out vot Shanon is being so sneaky about." Russia concluded. Shanon jokingly pouted,"I'm being serious dude." 

Gen nodded, "Alright sounds good to me." Romano nodded, "Right, right okay." 

With that, Russia started walking back to Gen's dorm. Shanon smiled just to smile as they continued their lesson. 

Gen smiled, "I like being this tall. I can see just about everything. Plus taller than you!" Romano sighed while dancing, "So you almost won until Spain killed you right?" 

"Not for long... Hopefully.. It vas a long valk." Shanon nodded,"Yeah, that's what happened."

Gen held on tighter, "Nope. Staying here." Romano nodded, "Where you out in the open?" 

"Nope, you're going back down as soon as vi get back to your dorm." Shanon thought about it for a few moments,"I....I think so? I was waiting around the corner for Prussia, but I guess I was on the more open side." 

Gen whined, "But Ivyyyyy!" Romano sighed, "Yeah that would do it." 

"Nyet." Russia would not bow to her begging. Shanon nodded,"Would think so..."

Romano smirked, "Just stay hidden. When he comes out of hiding to kill off one of the others, that is where you strike." Gen pouted, "What if I let you have a drink out of my soda?" 

"Does he seriously fall for that, everytime?" Shanon asked. Russia shook his head. 

Romano nodded, "Just don't let out any hints about where you are. Or it will back fire." Gen huffed and paused before kissing him on the neck, blushing. "Please?????"

"Alright, I'll be sure to remember that the next time I play with him.. I wonder how they're faring without my distractions." Shanon grinned as she remembered what she did to try and distract them. Russia blinked, face changing hue a bit,"....Maybe just a little bit longer when we get back." 

Gen smiled, "Really???" Romano shrugged, "Who knows, but I'll probably hear it anyways." 

"Yes, really." Russia smiled. Shanon giggled,"Spain just doesn't leave you alone, huh?" 

Romano frowned and shook his head. "No he doesn't. Plus we're roommates with Italy so even worse." Gen grinned, "Awesome!!!!"

"You must have some of the /best/ of mornings, hm?" Shanon inquired. Russia shook his head as they passed the cafeteria. 

Romano groaned, "You must be joking about that." Gen rested her chin on his head, looking ahead excitedly. 

"Yep. I know what it's like to have overly cheerful morning people around you when you feel shitty after waking up." Russia continued his way back, his strides getting smaller as they drew closer to the dorm. They could see it now. 

Romano looked at Shanon, "Oh really? Who would those people be?" Gen blinked when she noticed he was slowing down slightly, but didn't say anything about it. "So wanna talk about gathering what we need for our costumes?"

"Not my roommates---...Well Gen did throw that pillow at me that one morning. But my dad usually sang in the morning when I was getting my breakfast. He is not a singer. He is worse." Shanon laughed. "Da, should vi spend the weekend browsing stores?" 

Gen smiled, "Sure! I need to try and find sparkly red shoes." Romano snickered, "Well no way am I going to deal with that." 

"Right, right." Russia nodded, stopping at the dorm door.... He's hands were full. Cause you know. Holding Gen's legs up. Shanon nodded,"Yeah... Wasn't the best experience of my life back at home." She looked at the time briefly. 

Gen blinked and leaned forward, trying to reach the doorknob, frowning slightly. Romano nodded, "I bet."

"Do you need to get down?" Russia teased. Shanon shrugged, they had about another half hour until class was over. It was only an hour long today after all. 

Gen huffed, "Nope! I got it! ... Okay yeah put me down so we can get in." She said with a defeated sigh at the end of it and she moved her arms so she wouldn't choke him or something when getting down. Romano glanced around, "I guess we're going to do something else tomorrow." 

Russia crouched some, releasing his hold on her legs. Shanon grumbled,"We better, or I'm skipping tomorrow." 

Gen smiled and got off his back before opening the door and going inside. "Great! Laptop!!!" Romano snickered, "What? Want to get moving?"

Russia went in and shut the door behind him, taking his place on the floor already as he waited for Gen. "Yeah, of course. I'm getting kind of bored doing the same thing." Shanon huffed. 

Gen sat down next to him and started up her laptop before glancing at him. "What do you wanna do?" Romano nodded, "Right okay."

"Look up references for costumes? Search up Halloween stores that are nearby?" Russia suggested. Shanon's boredom became very clear on her face after that. 

Gen nodded and started the search for Halloween stores. "Oh do you know Rose's? I wonder if there's one nearby." Romano shook his head, "You are easily bored, huh?" 

"Never heard of it. Is it a good place to go to?" Russia scooted a teensy bit closer. Shanon shrugged,"Sometimes.. I really hope I don't get too sore from this today, yesterday was a nightmare getting back to my dorm. Bleh." 

Gen nodded again, "Yeah. There were great people in the Rose's my Drama club would go to. Really helpful!" Romano snickered, "You can get use to it."

Russia hummed, looking at the screen as Gen searched. Shanon smiled,"That's what they always say. I could barely walk though, man. Hell I almost got lost too." She laughed. 

Gen gasped in horror when she found out Rose Costumes wasn't really anywhere nearby. "There went that idea." "How did you get lost?" 

"Eh, there's probably a seasonal Halloween store around here somevhere though." Russia shrugged. Shanon glanced off to the side,"Heh... Bad sense of direction? But after I found the library, I found my way back to my dorm." 

Gen sighed, "I guess soooo." She said and went to search for one. Romano nodded, "The library can be useful I guess." 

"Don't sound so depressed." Russia whined. Shanon nodded,"It really is." 

Gen pouted, "But Rooooooose Costuuuuume." 

Russia hugged her,"Nyet. Stop doing that." 

Gen huffed, "Okayyyyyyy." Romano glanced over at the door when someone slammed it open. Prussia looked around until h spotted Shanon and Romano. "ZIS IS VHERE YOUVE BEEN GOINK???" 

"Good." Russia began nuzzling behind her head. Shanon tensed up, which was probably easily felt by Romano since her hands clamped up. "..." She didn't even look, she was so nervous. And partially scared because damn he yelled. 

Gen squeaked, stiffening up and focused on finding a costume store. Prussia huffed and headed over to the, glancing at Romano. "I zink Im takink over here." Romano shrugged and let go of Shanon, moving out of the way as Prussia took his place. "So you guys are learnink ze valtz?"

Welp, pink faced Shanon has returned. She nodded,"Yeah... Though the teacher hasn't, well... Moved on from it since the two hour lesson yesterday." She may have glanced at Germany for a second, though when she glanced away she avoided looking at Prussia. Russia smiled, taking the liberty to kiss the back of her neck as she had done before. 

Prussia snickered, "Zats Vest for you. But vhy didn't you tell me you didn't knov hov to dance?" Gen straighted up her back and made a noise between clearing her throat and coughin at the same time. 

"What was my excuse for everything I've tried hiding from you?" Shanon answered with a question, slowly relaxing the tension she had. Russia chuckled,"Vot vas that?"

Gen coughed, "Nothing." Yup she totally wasn't as red as a tomato because of this. Totally just looking up stores to look at over the weekend. Prussia shrugged, "Vell Im guessink because you don't think I kan be trusted viz somezink like zis." 

Russia grinned,"Mhm, sure." He held Gen closer. Shanon shook her head vehemently as she looked at him,"No it's not like that at all... It's more so I'm embarrassed by this.. I kinda wanted to be somewhat good with this sort of thing before the Dance comes along." She glanced off to the side, puffing out one of her cheeks. Oh, did she want to impress him or something like that? 

Gen blushed, "So uh do you want to take over the investigation for now?" Prussia smirked, "You don't have to. I'd have taught you if you asked anyvays." 

"Sure, if you haven't found anything." Russia nodded. Shanon sighed, finding herself leaning against his shoulder,"Bleh, you know me enough to know that I wouldn't ask. Hell, I couldn't even dance this pattern before yesterday." 

Prussia snickered, "Zen I should be zankful you haven't stepped on my feet." Gen nodded and moved her laptop slightly so he could use it. "Here." 

"Thank both your brother and Romano for that. Romano had to deal with that part a couple of times." Shanon laughed a little,"I'm kinda fast at learning so it wasn't too much trouble... Though I swear if Germany doesn't move onto the next dance tomorrow, I'm so skipping out." Russia cracked his neck somewhat before searching up a few places he knew, scrolling through them. "If this doesn't vork, vi could just go to a thrift store."

Gen shook her head, "No a thrift store won't have grey face paint man." Prussia grinned, "Vell I kan help on zat front. Vest does share a room viz me." 

"True, true.... Ah, here's one." Russia clicked on the place in google maps, going to its specific website to view what they had. Shanon rolled her eyes, amused. She blinked, noticing that she had leaned on him... So she stopped down that and just face him,"Er. Sorry. Got a bit too comfortable, plus laziness from boredom..." 

Gen smiled, "Great!" Prussia snickered, "Zats fine. It should be expected if you are goink to be goink viz me." 

"Take a look at their items to see if they have vot you need." Shanon giggled,"Uh huh.. I just hope I don't get mauled by your fan girls, or possibly fan boys." She remembered what Gen and Hungary had said about that a month ago, that was one of the most worrisome things for her at the moment.

Gen nodded and went to the site for the store and searched through it. Prussia blinked and chuckled, "Don't vorry about zat." 

"And why shouldn't I?" Shanon raised an eyebrow with a smirk, curious as to what his response would be. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was being watched. She felt like she was, but it could be her mind tricking her. Russia laid his head onto Gen's shoulder as he watched her go through the site. 

Gen smiled slightly and nodded, "Yup and black hairspray. Just about the only thing that stays in my hair longer than it should." Prussia grinned, "Because I kan protect you of kourse!" 

"Good, vi know vhere vi are going during the veekend then." Russia nodded. Shanon blinked, then laughed a bit,"Oh God, that just reminded me of something Gen said earlier today."

Prussia blinked, "Vhat did she say exactly?" Gen glanced at him, "So what now?" 

"/Prussia was gonna try and be the knight in shining armor./" Shanon quoted Gen, though she didn't include the last part,"That was when you almost got into a fight with England." Russia thought about it, he honestly had everything he needed in his closet to be dressed as the Tenth Doctor.. So he shrugged,"Do vot vi usually do?" 

Gen smiled, "Ummm so creepypastas or silly Pewds playing Five Nights at Freddy's?" Prussia nodded, "Vell he shouldn't have done zat." 

"Pewds." Russia answered. Shanon shrugged,"He isn't the only one at fault. I should have stopped when Gen wanted me to."

Prussia frowned, "He is still to blame zen." Gen looked at him, "Getting goosebumps?" 

Shanon sighed,"Yeah, but we're both to blame though." She shook her head,"...Were you serious about.. Uh, protecting me?" Russia looked at her,"Are you joking? No vay." 

Gen smiled, "Five Nights at Freddy's Hidden Lore?" Prussia nodded, "Of kourse." 

"We do not speak of that." Russia huffed. Shanon smiled,"After only knowing me for a month?" 

Gen shrugged, "What if I want to talk about it?" Prussia grinned, "Vell you are pretty avesome yourself." 

"Shhhhh." Russia shushed her. Shanon looked definitely surprised,"Is the Awesome Prussia calling me awesome? What a rarity, I think I might faint." She joked some at the end. 

Prussia nodded, "You kan. I vill katch you before you hit ze floor." Gen smiled, "Hidden Lore." 

"Don't tempt me to." Shanon laughed, having a bit more fun now. Russia squinted at Gen,"Don't."

Gen looked at him innocently, "Hidden." Prussia smirked, "Vell maybe I vant you to." 

With that, Russia started tickling Gen's sides,"Do not." Shanon quirked a brow, then slowly began easing back. Of course, she wouldn't be going slowly anymore after a point. Prussia don't you dare fail her or else many consequences will come your way.

Gen started laughing, trying to get him to stop by grabbing his arms. "Stop stop stop stop!!!" Prussia grinned and took the chance to loop his arm around her and instead dipping her. "You vere testink me huh?" 

Russia smirked,"Then don't speak of the thing, da?" He retreated his fingers. Shanon squeaked in surprise, she had looped her one arm around his neck in response. Her face turned red,"... Yes, yes I was. But did not see this coming." 

Gen slowly stopped laughing, nodding in defeat before grabbing his hands. "Hidden Lore!" Prussia smiled and pulled her back up, "Hov kome you didn't expect it?"

"You shouldn't have done that." Russia's smirk widened as he hugs her closer, nuzzling her cheek. Shanon glanced over to probably Italy and Germany's way,"Eh... I expected you to catch me, of course, but being dipped? Nope.. Not at all, you caught me off guard there." She smiled bashfully. 

Gen squeaked and turned red, "I give! I give!" Prussia snickered, "Vell you should expect it more zen."

Russia stopped, letting her be. "Wait, what?" Shanon blinked, expect it more?? 

Gen glanced at him cautiously before quickly looking at her laptop. "So uh Pewds?" Prussia nodded, "If vee are dancink togezer zen zere is no vay I vont dip you sometimes." 

"Da, Pewds." Russia chuckled. Shanon gawked at him for a few seconds,"Oh God, what fun that will be." 

Prussia snickered, "Alright zen." Gen got to Pewds channel and searched for the Five Nights at Freddy's parts.

Shanon rolled her eyes, looking at the time,"Oh, class is over early today, right...." Russia hummed as she found the video. 

Prussia glanced at the time, "So vhen are ve suppose to stop zen?" Gen smiled slightly as she chose it and leaned back into him. 

"For today, right round now... Bleh, walking back to my dorm is going to be such a chore.." Shanon sighed. Russia held her somewhat closer as the video started, oh Pewds was taking a slightly sarcastic take on this game. How nice. 

Prussia grinned, "I kould karry you zere." Gen smiled,, "He's so going to scream once he realizes how the game goes."

"Kidding me? I'm over two hundred pounds, dude. Too heavy to be carried that far." Shanon laughed. Russia nodded,"Vonder how many jump cuts he vill have in this..." 

Gen snickered, "Who knows. Probably a hundred or something." Prussia shrugged, "Vell I sometimes train viz Vest. Im sure I kan karry you." 

"Poor fool." Russia commented. Shanon hummed in thought,"Bet you ten bucks you can't." 

Gen smiled and glanced at him, "Wanna watch Five Nights at Freddy's 2 afterwards?" Prussia smirked, "I didn't have trouble dippink you so I vill take you on on zat bet."

"Mhm... Haven't seen anything at all from that game yet." Shanon nodded, grinning,"Welp, come on, let's get going." She was...pretty sure that Ludwig wouldn't mind them leaving a few minutes early. 

Gen grinned, "You're going to be surprised." Prussia grinned and went to pick her up. "Alright!" 

"...It's vorse than the first one, isn't it?" Russia asked. Shanon readied herself as she allowed him to pick her up, though there was that nervous edge as usual for the girl. 

Gen nodded, "You might get scared during jumpscares for it, but other than that not even close to being as bad as the Hidden Lore." Prussia smiled and held her as he stood up correctly. "Alright! Let's get goink!"

"... Vi are never listening to that Hidden Lore. Never." Russia grumbled. Shanon laughed, only hanging her arms loosely around his neck because she felt more comfortable and safer that way. 

Gen smiled, "I could hold you while we listen to it." Prussia snickered, turning and heading out the door. "Great!" 

"... I vouldn't mind it that much then." Shanon was once again surprised by Prussia, just by him being able to do this. She didn't care much for the ten dollars, since it would just be a tiny dent in the money she stored away for certain purposes. 

Gen nodded, "Okay so did we watch the third one?" Prussia glanced at her as he got to the door. "So kan you open zat? My arms are full holdink you."

"Did vi?... I don't remember." Russia scratched the side of his head. "Yeah yeah, I gots this." Shanon reached over and turned the knob, nudging it slightly so it opened,"Looks like you earned yourself ten bucks--.. Hey Geeen, Ivaaan... What's up?" 

Gen looked over at the door and paused before laughing while trying not to and pausing the video they were on. "This is perfect!!" Prussia paused while seeing them and carefully setting Shanon down. "Vell okay zen." 

Russia blinked looking over, waving a little,"Hello Prussia, velcome back Shanon." Shanon facepalmed, groaning,"Geeeeeeen, shuuuuuushhhhh...." She walked over to her dresser, opening the second drawer. She quickly got her money out of it, she did not want him to see some of the silly phrases that were on her pjs (One being: "Attention all potential boyfriends: You must hop like a bunny for me").

Prussia nodded, "Yeah uh hey." Gen smiled and pointed towards her laptop. "You two wanting to hang with us while we go costume shopping on the weekends?" 

"I wouldn't mind going, gotta get a few things for being Little Red." Shanon counted the dollars, a five and five ones. She shut the drawer and walked over to Prussia, handing him his rightfully earn cash,"Here ya go." Russia seemed rather content and relaxed.. That had to be an odd sight for some.

Prussia smirked, "Sure vhy not? I should probably get vhatever I need to be ze big bad volf." "Odd choice, but a'ight. We'll all ahng out on the weekends." 

"It's not that odd of a choice when I'm going with him. Being Red Riding Hood and all." Shanon rubbed the back of her neck, she looked to Prussia,"Do you want to stay for a short while? That was a long way to go and all." Russia nodded, messing with the ends of Gen's hair somewhat. 

Gen squeaked slightly when she realized what Russia was doing before covering her mouth. "Whatever." Prussia paused before glancing down the halls, "Vell vhat if Hungary shovs up?" 

"She doesn't come in until it's practically bedtime." Shanon laughed,"She literally tells us it's time for bed everytime she comes in." Russia grinned, chuckling at her reaction. He whispered quietly,"Trying to keep your cool up still?"

Prussia nodded, "Zen I guess I kan stay for a vhile." Gen huffed, "Meanie." 

Shanon was about to say yay, but she held herself back,"Sweet. Don't mind those two love birds, they're probably watching someone play a horror game or listening to a Creepypasta." She walked over to her bed, but sat on the ground in front of it as she got her notebook out. One of those nights, huh. Russia blinked, turning a bit pink from Shanon's statement.

Gen blinked and puffed her cheeks out. "It's Pewds playing Five Nights at Freddy's." She said and leaned back into Russia. "And you shove it Ms. Too Many Crushes." Prussia raise an eyebrow in response before going over and sat next to her, peering at her notebook. 

"Touché." While her cheeks did turn pink, Shanon responded simply as she flipped to a new fresh page. She bit onto the eraser of her pencil in thought,"....Great, motivation but no inspiration." Russia held in a laugh at the two girls' banter. 

Gen looked at Russia and prodded him in the chest. "Russia you don't get to look like laughing." Prussia looked at her, "Vell vhy don't vee see vhat you've done so far?" 

"Oh, I'm not laughing though. And if I vas, it vouldn't be at you." Russia smiled, hugging her again. Shanon nodded, not seeing the harm in it too much. She closed the notebook and opened to the first page. She began looking through them, each page had two dates of when the drawing was started and ended. There were a few pages she tried skipping over, as those were self-insert drawings. 

Gen huffed, "Suck uuuuuuuuup." She said before smiling herself. Prussia blinked, "Vhat are ze ones you are skippink over?" 

"I vould be laughing at the banter you and your roommate love having." Russia chuckled. Shanon had hoped he wouldn't had noticed, but alas he did,"Oh, just some drawings of myself that didn't turn out the way I liked." What a lie, but a good white lie. 

Prussia looked at her, "Oh really?" Gen flicked his nose, "Yup you're just silly."

"Yep..."Shanon glanced at him suspiciously, he better not snatch her notebook... Russia blinked,"I'm silly when you're the one vho vanted a piggyback ride earlier." 

Gen nodded proudly, "That I did. It was a great piggyback ride though, Ivy." Prussia shrugged, "Vell vhy not shov me anyvays?"

"You're more silly than I am, sunflower." Russia smiled and looked back to the laptop, realizing they haven't been paying attention at all. Shanon slowly rolled her eyes to look the other way,"Becaaaaaause.." And there went a piece of paper that slid down. Oh thank god she never colored it. It was two characters watching the sky underneath a tree, the viewer would be facing the fronts of these characters. The one that was Shanon was sitting in the guy character's lap practically as she pointed to the sky. The real Shanon's face twitched. 

Prussia looked at the picture, "Vhose ze guy?" Gen nodded, "I am, but in case you were thinking it I am not a kid trapped in a teenager's body. That'd be weird." 

Shanon flipped a few pages away as she quickly said,"Nobodynobodyatall." Russia raised an eyebrow,"Vell, could have fooled me." 

Gen stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh shush." Prussia looked at her, "You are hidink it from me."

"Yep, definitely." Shanon responded, humming a fast paced tune as she looked through various drawings so Prussia might have lost track of that page. Russia chuckled,"Okay, okay, back to the video, yes?" 

Prussia huffed, "Kome on Shanon. Vhy not tell me?" Gen nodded and turned, pressing play. 

"Caaaaaausssse...." Shanon trailed off. Russia resumed snuggling Gen, not sure if he was ready for the jumpscares after all that carefree and good time chatting. 

Gen patted his arms while watching it, smiling. Prussia looked at her and leaned close. "Oh kome on."

Shanon seemed to lower herself a bit as she leaned away,"There are much more interesting drawings in here than that, y'know..." Russia smiled at Gen's reassurance. Those two must have blocked out the sounds of Shanon and Prussia talking by now. 

Prussia smirked, "Avvvvv but I vant to knov vho it is." Gen hummed when Pewds would scream, smiling to herself. 

"Whyyyyyy?" Shanon asked, trying her best not to whine. Russia would jolt slightly when it was especially unexpected. 

Prussia shrugged, "Im curious as to vhat you are hidink." Gen rubbed his arms comfortingly. "Don't worry about it."

Shanon huffed, she flipped back to the page they were talking about,"It's an old drawing. From before I came here... You should try figuring it out, after all, you know him best." Russia nodded, he was kind of being reminded of Belarus in a way with the style of the animatronics coming for the security guard. 

Gen leaned into him, "Still scared?" Prussia looked at Shanon then the page, "guessink Hetalia?" 

"Just a little bit. Makes me think of... Vell, my sister." Russia shrugged. Shanon nodded,"Yep, it is indeed Hetalia." 

Gen blinked, "Oh right Belarus. Where is she anyways?" Prussia paused before smirking, "So it is me?"

"Ukraine and Belgium were assigned as her roommates. So far, she hasn't found me. Even during lunch." Russia shrugged. Shanon blinked, oh he got it. She shut the notebook and tossed it over her shoulder onto her bed,"We're done with that for now." 

Gen paused, "Well what about after today? It was a scene just aobut everyone saw." Prussia snickered, "I vas right vasnt I?" 

"...I might be vorried about my safety as vell as yours and Shanon's now." Russia blinked, thank you for making him remember that. Shanon huffed, lowering herself closer to the ground again,".....maybe."

Gen smiled, "Meh I'm not scared. I could probably get along with Belarus if I get the chance to talk to her." Prussia smiled, "Its okay. Im not very surprised vhen I zink about hov silly you've been actink.." 

"If she doesn't vant to attack you first." Russia sighed. Shanon looked to side away from Prussia,"That was before I knew you were actually real.." She was pouting now,"And I have not been acting silly, so nyeh." 

Prussia snickered, "Zats beink silly, Shanon." Gen shrugged, "Maybe I could use you as a shield when I try." She said jokingly. 

"Is not." Russia looked to Gen,"Very funny." He did laugh a bit afterwards though.

Gen smiled, "See? No worries! Oh or I could get my own Freddy mask and wear that every time she comes near." Prussia nodded, "Yes it is." 

"Now you're just pulling my leg." Russia shook his head. Shanon was sliding ever so more closely to the ground,"Is not." 

Gen shook her head, "No I could! Or I could wear Terezi's scarf around." Prussia snickered, "Kome on Shanon. Just accept it." 

"That vould be just you being... Fashionable." Russia grinned. Shanon shook her head,"Nope. Never." Okay now she was on the ground entirely, good job.

Gen grinned, "Wouldn't see her though! Well sorta. But it could work." PRussia sighed and patted her on her leg. "Alright alright you aren't beink silly." 

"You are so ridiculously silly sometimes." Russia chuckled, hugging her closely again. And yet again, they were not paying attention to the video. Shanon blinked, looking up at Prussia as she came to the realization of her position. She went to quickly sit up, but ended up hitting her head on the bed frame. "Fuck." She winced, now slowly sitting up as she held her hand against the spot that hit the frame. 

Gen nodded, "I'm pretty great at being ridiculously silly." Prussia blinked, "Let me see."

Russia nodded in agreement,"Just as you are a child in a teenager's body." Shanon shook her head, biting her lip so she wouldn't let out one tear from the short period of pain."I-it's just a bump on the head, no b-biggie, heh." 

Gen looked at him, "That's just weird." Prussia sighed, "Shanon let me see." 

"You're the one vho said it before, except you tried avoiding the truth." Shanon sighed, easing her hand off the spot as she sort of leaned a bit closer to Prussia so he could look at it better,"Okay.." 

Gen stuck her tongue out at him, "Bluh." Prussia nodded and looked at it, "Alright just put some ice on it for nov, okay?"

Russia poked her cheek,"See? Child." Shanon nodded, getting up to fetch the ice herself. She muttered something about being danger prone, and another thing about always accidentally burning her hands when she cooked. Odd thoughts to mutter about at the time. 

"If I'm a kid then who are you?" Prussia watched her get some ice, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm also a kid, but more mature than you." Russia tapped her nose. Shanon came straight back after getting the ice, she sat on the floor with Prussia again as she held the ice on her bump,"...So what did you mean by not being surprised earlier?" 

Prussia shrugged, "Vell considerink vhat you vere doink vhen it vas my turn to play vhen vee first met. Zen ze fact zat you asked me to ze dance." Gen huffed, puffing her cheeks out at him.

"Hey, what I did back then was very innocent and could have passed for anything... You... Uh, got a point with that second part there, though..." Shanon almost begrudgingly said the last half of that. ".. You've honestly surprised me a lot, being different than what people imagined you to be. In a good way." She admitted. Russia grinned, taking this moment to kiss one of her cheeks. 

Prussia raised an eyebrow in question, "Vell vhat exactly do people zink I do?" Gen blinked and turned red, shoving his face away from her as quickly as possible. "UNNECESSARY CONTACT." 

"Well they... Think you're much ruder and perverted than you are, from what I've seen." Shanon blinked, glancing over at Gen and Russia for a moment. Russia tilted his head,"Are you alright?" 

Prussia looked over, "Vell Im not zat bad." Gen stayed red as she quickly nodded, keeping her arms locked at the distance they had his face just about. "Yup. Fine. Dandy. Amazing. Fantastic."

Shanon was going to ask if everything was okay, but that might embarrass Gen further. She looked back to Prussia,"Yep, dare I say it... You're more awesome than they think you are..." She started doing her /what do now/ nervous habit of twirling her hair with her free hand,"So, what now?" Russia blinked, placing his hands softly over hers,"Relax Genesis, I von't do that again if you don't vant me to." 

Gen paused and lowered her arms, "I'm just not a very lovey dovey person. It catches me off guard really quickly." Prussia smirked, "Vell of kourse Im avesomer. No one kould imagine hov avesome I am until zey meet me. Ant vee kould just chat like zis for a vhile longer."

Russia nodded,"Alright, I'll be sure to be more... Careful about it in the future, if it's okay." Shanon smiled, nodding a bit,"Yeah, I like this. Talking one on one for once. Not that I mind the other guys, of course." She leaned back against the bed,".. Hey, so what's your favorite color?" She was rather curious about all the small things about Prussia now.

Prussia smirked, "Prussian Blue, vhats yours?" Gen nodded slightly, "So uh back to the video? Haha we should probably finish it before Hungary gets back or something."

Shanon did not hold back a giggle on that at all, she so giggled. She thought about it for a few seconds,"Hm.. I like a lot of blues and greens.. My top favorite has to be sea foam green, though I think Prussian blue is one of the others." Russia nodded,"Da, this one last video then I should probably get going." 

Gen nodded again, "Alright then. ...Tomorrow's Friday right?" Prussia nodded, "Im fairly certain Prussian Blue vould have to be in zose choices." 

"I think so." Russia seemed to be one of those people who always knew what day it was. "Because it's so /awesome/, right?" Shanon joked, then thought about another question,"Oh yeah, I've been wondering.. What are you studying for in this school?"

Gen nodded, "Alright thanks for that." Prussia nodded then shrugged. "Economics. If Im goink to knov hov to vin against ze ozers zen I should knov zeir economics." 

"Mhm." Russia hummed. Shanon smiled,"That's so like you.. Myself, I'm going into graphic design.." 

Prussia smirked, "Vhat are you goink to do in graphic design?" Gen glanced at him, "So what do you like to do?" 

"Make logos, design t-shirts and other products.. Screenprinting is something I will be likely to do.." Shanon looked to be happy talking about her studies, it was overall hands-on work and fun. "As in?" Russia asked. 

Gen shrugged, "As iiin what do you like to do in class?" Prussia nodded, "Vell I guess zats kool." 

"Vell, I'm in here just for military. To freshen up my knowledge vith strategies, and et cetera. I just generally pay attention.. Though I do end up trying to fold paper into sunflowers, some don't turn out the vay I vant them to." Russia shrugged. Shanon sighed as she noticed the time,"You probably should get going soon, since Hungary is probably near.. And curfew is coming up as well." 

Gen blinked, "That sounds cool. But the paper sunflowers just sounds cute." Prussia got up, "Alright. See you tomorrov zen." 

Shanon nodded, getting up as well. She held the ice to her head firmly still,"Yeah, see you then." She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Russia shrugged,"Guess it is. It's something to do vhen I get bored." 

Gen smiled, "It's still cute!!!!!" Prussia nodded to her head, "Have Hungary check on zat in ze mornink vhen you vake up." He said before going to door and slipping outside. 

Russia nodded, glancing at Prussia as he left. He checked the time himself,"I better get going too." Shanon nodded as he left, smiling to herself. She sat down on her bed, humming a familiar tune. 

Gen nodded, "Alright. See ya later Ivy." 

Russia got up, waving goodbye as he shut the door behind him as he left. Though it was useless as Hungary came in minutes later,"So, how did things go today? I thought I saw both Russia and Prussia leave." Shanon shrugged, taking the ice off her head temporarily to poke at her bump. Ouch, ice back on. 

Gen nodded at Hungary as she shut down her laptop. "Yeah you did. Prussia was holding Shanon when they opened the door and he left a little bit ago then Ivy did too." 

"Holding?" "I bet him ten bucks he couldn't carry me back to my room. He won." Shanon shrugged as Hungary laughed. "And Russia even has a nickname now too, wow.... Shanon why do you have ice on your head?" 

Gen paused before glancing at Shanon. "When did you hit your head?" 

"While chatting with Prussia.. I denied that I was being silly while slowly sliding down onto the floor. Then I abruptly tried sitting up because I didn't favor the position I was in. Hit my head off the bed frame." Shanon laughed as Hungary shook her head with a sigh,"I'm going to have to check that tomorrow." "Exactly what Prussia wanted you to do."

Gen looked between them before pulling her laptop in then climbing onto her bed. "Well you two can be weirdos. I'm just gonna sleep today off." 

Shanon rolled her eyes, tossing the mostly melted ice baggy into the trash. She curled up in her bed,"I'm gonna rest too. Night guys." Hungary nodded, doing practically the same thing in her own bed,"Yeah, night.." 

Gen sat up slightly as she tried to move her hair out of her view. "So whose up right now?" 

"I." Shanon spoke quietly, Hungary had passed out already. 

Gen nodded, "Alright Shanon. You and I are obviously the weaker in the bunch. What are we going to do?" 

"You're referring to how we react to the guys, right?" Shanon had a sleepy tone to her voice, but she was pretty much awake. 

"...Okay we are the weakest in both aspects. That of sleeping and reaction to guys." 

"Oh, that's what you meant... I dunno what to do for the sleeping part, since I just shut my eyes and drift off thinking of stories and scenarios. But the guys... We need to get the upper hand." 

Gen sighed, "Yessss. I'll probably make another outburst if it happens again." 

"You gotta make the first move and surprise Russia, I've seen he can get embarrassed too." Shanon stared at the bunk above her, hands behind her head. 

Gen nodded, "Yeah probably. Oh that actually reminds me. Did you ever listen to MrCreepypasta's Hidden Lore on Five Nights at Freddy's?" 

"I think I actually listened to the Bite of 87 one on tumblr at some point. It was on there." 

Gen grinned, "Russia's scared of it." 

"You should use it to your advantage." Shanon snickered quietly, then huffed,"Dude, I just cannot get the upper hand on Prussia. Like the fuck, why can't I phase him?" 

Gen paused, "You could try acting like the guy in the relationship? I don't know how to mess with a Prussia." 

"Either that, or I can try putting effort into.. Well.. Looking more feminine tomorrow, just to see what would happen. It wouldn't be permanent, but it'd be fun to see what he'd do." 

Gen snickered, "Go for iiit! It'd probably throw him off guard." She said and blinked then groaned. "I can't use Hidden Lore to my advantage." 

"A'ight.... And why is that?" Shanon asked as she slowly got out of bed, turning on a little desk lamp on her dresser as she searched for some clothes. 

Gen paused before frowning. "He used my weakness against me." 

"Which was???" Shanon asked, staring long and hard at the black tank top with the bunny phrase. She sighed, pulling it out and setting it on top of the dresser. 

"Tickling. My family has used it against me for yearrrrrs." 

"Oooh, alright. Maybe use something else that could freak him out." Shanon nodded as she got her entire outfit set up for tomorrow. That tank top, white and pastel pink arm warmers that ended right before the shoulder, a pink jean skirt, black knee-high socks, and dark magenta tenner shoes. She looked stumped as she tried to figure out a hair accessory.

Gen nodded, "Well I don't know what else I could use against him. Unless I get a hold of Belarus." 

"I would try becoming friends with the girl first, and yadda yadda... Hey, beanie or hair bow?" Shanon asked, both items matching the shoes in color. 

Gen sat up to look over, "Uhhhhh beanie. And I think I could become friends with her if I could a chance to talk to her." 

"Thank you. Well, her dorm could be around here somewhere near. Or you could try finding her at lunch or dinner." Shanon turned off her lamp as she got everything together,"... Great I'll have to use makeup tomorrow.." 

Gen blinked, "I think I'll have to check her dorm in the morning. Hungary probably knows which dorm Ukraine and Belgium are in anyways." 

"Yeah, Hungary was friends with them... Kind of, wasn't she?" 

Gen shrugged, "Not a clue." 

"Alright, glad we had this chitchat. But we should seriously get some sleep. Tomorrow's Friday after all." Shanon giggled. 

Gen sighed, "Right well I guess night then." With that, she fell back onto her bed and drifted off to lala land for crazies."


End file.
